Past and Modern Adventure
by Boukyaku
Summary: Kagome and Hiei meet in the past and now Kagome's in the present where she will be joining her cousin in the Dark Tournament. Will she meet up with her past companions again?
1. Lost, Found, and Lost Again

**Past and Modern Adventure**

Written By: Mandii (Boukyaku Kitsune)

_I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho._

Chapter I

(EDITED)  
"Lost, Found, and Lost Again"

A fire apparition, who just gotten out of battle with a strong bear demon, leaped from tree to tree trying not to attract attention to himself. He was sporting a deep gash in his side, and claw marks were raked across his cheek from none other then the said bear demon. To other demon's he was a perfect target to kill. Hiei, who looked to be around the age of seven or eight in human years, finally stopped and leaned up against the trunk of a nearby tree unable to move any farther. Keeping up his defense the best he could he fell into a light sleep, his ruby red eyes drifting heavily closed.

"This is just perfect. Smooth move Kagome, just go get yourself lost why don't you?" Kagome Higurashi, a Miko from the future, pushed back a branch as she moved past scolding herself for her own stupidity. She had been out looking for a stream to gather water for the nights dinner and somehow managed to get lost in the process. Walking for another good ten minutes she finally stopped at a clearing sitting down unaware of a certain fire apparition who was now watching her from his hidden branch.

"I'm just making this worse. Might as well wait for Inuyasha to come to me." she sighed. She finally looked around taking in the scenery, it was a simple clearing that looked relatively normal besides the trail of blood. She paused as she spotted the blood and looked some more for the source of the blood loss.

"Is someone there?" She asked, standing up. She straightened her posture and took her bow from her back along with an arrow from its quiver. Hiei stayed still studying her as she made her way over to the same tree he was in. She only had too pull back a few bushes before she came face to face with him.

"Aieee!" she screamed, stumbling backwards onto her butt in surprise. They stared at each other for awhile before she overcame her fright. "Aren't you going to kill me?" she asked standing herself up once more. Her eyes widened as she spotted the wounds raked all over his body and she immediately stepped toward him. "Oh! let me heal those for you!"

He growled at her and moved away as fast as he could before stumbling back a bit, glaring at her with determination in his eyes.

"Your a Miko. Stay away from me!" He snapped.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I don't kill unless I have a reason too, which I don't." She said stepping forward again.

"That's what they all say! You'll then kill me once you get the chance!" He stepped back some more.

"No I won't. The only demon I really want to kill right now is Naraku." She said.

He studied her warningly, trying to find any signs of lying. When he didn't, he cautiously stepped forward still starring at her as if she were some huge demon ready to kill for pleasure.

"I'm still just a beginner at healing, but I should have your wounds healed up in no time at all. Hold on, this might tingle a bit." She stepped toward him and gently placed her hands on his wounds. A bright pink aura surrounded her hands and seeped into the open wounds of his cheek and side slowly healing them and stopping the blood flow. She took her hands away from where the previous wounds once were and sat down wiping the sweat from her brow in an exhausted matter.

"So, what's your name? I'm Kagome."

"Hiei."

"You seem a little young to be out here by yourself. Don't you have a home?" she asked bringing her eyes to his diverted red ones.

"If I told you, you would run." he said simply.

"Why would I do that? It can't be that bad." She stated in confusion.

"I'm a fire apparition." He stated after a moment of still silence.

"Fire? What's so bad about that? I find it fascinating." said a smiling Kagome. He blinked somewhat shocked at her before composing his unemotional look.

"That's a first, usually people run from me or try and use me." He said in a low mutter, it was only loud enough for Kagome to hear him.

"Use you? What ever for?" she asked. He studied her once more before cautiously pulling a black jewel from his pocket holding it in front of her to see.

"My tears make these valuable jewels."Was his only reply.

"Its a beautiful jewel, but I can't believe someone would use you to do that!" exclaimed Kagome. She paused as a slight breeze picked up and she sat up straight looking around.

"I sense a demon." Hiei pocketed the small jewel and his hand moved to the hilt of his sword as he glanced around the clearing before stopping in the direction he sensed the demon. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows that she apparently had luckily brought with her and stood up also looking in the direction.

"It had to be when I got lost. I hope Inuyasha gets here soon." mumbled Kagome; highly aware that Hiei could hear her clearly.

Kagome stepped back a bit as whatever was coming came closer. The trees in front of them exploded making the two step back and cover there face's with there arms to block the debris of wood and branches from falling on them.

"Where is it?" yelled Kagome as she looked around the dusty clearing. Hiei was no where to be seen either. She spun around and looked behind her, her fear getting the better of her.

"Hello?" She called, her hand moving quickly to the quiver of arrows on her back.

"Well well well, this is sure a surprise. I was planning on having human for dinner but to run into the Miko that carries the Shikon Shards is a bonus." A low voice said in a chuckle as a large tiger demon walked into the clearing. Most would say he was good looking for a demon, maybe even compare with Sesshoumaru himself.

"Stay back!" she warned lifting her bow and aiming her arrow at the demon.

"That's very amusing." He laughed stepping toward her and leaning forward closing quite a distance between them. "You may be a Miko. But I can tell by the way you look, that you're a weak one." He smirked. "Now, give me the shards and I'll just think about making your death painless." he said

"Never." Kagome bit out falling back a few steps and straightening her bow once more, she took fire and the arrow surrounded itself with a pink haze as it soared towards the tiger demon at a rapid speed. He smirked and easily dodged the arrow with a simple side-step.

"I have one Jewel Shard already, so your going to have to do better then that Miko."

"Your not fast enough for me though." Hiei appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"Where did you come..." The demon started but Hiei had stabbed him with his sword at breakneck speed. Kagome stood there wide eyed as the tiger demon fell limp to the forest floor.

"You killed him...not even Inuyasha could kill him that fast." Kagome was in complete awe from the scene she had just witnessed.

"Speed is an advantage of mine." stated Hiei swinging the sword and sending the blood to the ground. He inspected his sword before for any left blood before sheathing it.

"Amazing...Oh! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed running over to the corpse of the tiger demon. She bent down and gently pulled a single shard from the wound on him and stood turning back to Hiei as she held up the shard.

"You were the one who killed him, so the shard really does now belong to you." She said a serious tone covering her once cheerful one.

"I have no use for that jewel." stated Hiei, Kagome blinked in surprise and was about to ask but was cut off by a yell.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bounded into the clearing followed closely by Kirara with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all on her back.

"Inuyasha? You found me!" She smiled over to the group.

"A fire apparition... Kagome get away from him!" Inuyasha dropped down beside the bewildered girl and pushed her behind him glaring at Hiei who stood silently, his eyes covered by his starburst bangs.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" asked Miroku moving beside the two as well. Inuyasha growled lowly before unsheathing his Tetsusaiga and putting it threateningly at Hiei.

"Inuyasha! Don't!" Kagome pushed past him and stood in front of Hiei, her arms spread out, and a look of seriousness on her face. Hiei looked up his eyes wide; never in his whole life had anyone defended him as she was now...and he barely even knew her.

"Kagome! He's a fire apparition, he could be dangerous." Sango warned hefting her Hiraikotsu from her shoulder ever so slightly.

"Don't be stupid! Why are you defending him?" yelled Inuyasha.

"I'm well aware he's a fire apparition. I got lost and ran into him, he was injured at the time so I healed him. He also just saved me from that tiger demon that had this jewel shard. If you hurt him you hurt me. He didn't do anything." Kagome stood strongly, and they knew she wouldn't back down unless she got her way.

"If your sure Kagome..." Sango voiced.

"Feh." Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga. "Don't blame me if you get killed." He scoffed. Hiei took in the appearances of the group while the group talked among themselves in reunion.

"So, what's your name?" asked Sango, as she and Miroku stepped in front of him.

"Hiei."

"Well, I'm Sango. The Demon Slayer." said Sango heaving her Hiraikotsu onto her back with ease.

"Miroku, I'm a Monk." said Miroku

"Hi! I'm Shippo! Is that a Jagan Eye you have there?" asked Shippo pointing to the closed eye that was barely noticeable to the others.

"Yes." He answered a bit uncomfortably, he didn't exactly like the attention he was getting from so many people.

"What's a Jagan Eye?" asked Kagome confused. Miroku examined it closer.

"Interesting. You see, a Jagan Eye is a third eye that either a apparition is born with or has implanted. It's increases power greatly and has extraordinary powers. Even the power to read the minds of others."

"Read minds?" asked Sango and Kagome fearfully.

"I rarely use that ability." stated Hiei. Inuyasha snorted in disagreement.

"A kid like you probably doesn't know how." He said. Hiei glared at him growling a bit threateningly.

"Inuyasha...sit!" Kagome glared at him. Hiei watched in amazement as Inuyasha was sent to the ground eating dirt. Not showing it but he was amused.

"So, Hiei, what do you plan on doing?" asked Kagome

"I don't plan on anything, I just roam" he stated boredly. Kagome nodded in understanding.

"I see" said Kagome, she rose a brow as Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground grumbling under his breath, before snapping in her direction.

"Are we going to eat? I'm starving!" He snapped. "Getting yourself lost like that has really wasted a lot of time!" Kagome sighed as this was a usual routine and moved to her back beside Kirara, momentarily giving Kirara some attention with a small pat to the head and greeting.

"Hiei, why don't you stay and eat with us?" suggested Miroku

"I don't eat human food." stated Hiei turning away from him.

"Oh! but you'll enjoy this. It's ramen. Its from where I come from." Kagome put in from her place beside the fire as she started the said ramen.

"Its quite good, Inuyasha can't even keep his hands off it." said Sango amused also putting in her word.

"Maybe" he said

Hiei indeed did like the ramen, and was even given seconds. After their late dinner, Kagome suggested him staying with them the night just to be sure he restored his energy much to the dislike of Inuyasha. During the night however, Hiei left without a word, only leaving the single black jewel he had showed her earlier that night in the palm of her hand.

End Chapter I


	2. The Death of Who?

**Past and Modern Adventure**

Written By: Mandii (Boukyaku Kitsune)

_I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho._

Chapter II

(EDITED)  
"The Death of Who?"

Kagome wearily opened her eyes and sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from her dazed eyes. Glancing around the clearing, she noticed that she was the first to awaken from the night's slumber. Much to her amusement, and pity for her dear friend Sango, Miroku laid right beside the taijiya with his hand outstretched ready for a grope at any moment.

Kagome shook her head and removed herself from the worn out sleeping bag she always slept in before digging through her bag for the supplies needed for that morning's breakfast. As she prepared the fire, she sweatdropped up at her two friends and waited as Miroku made his move on her friend's defenseless body.

"Pervert!" Was heard all around the clearing, followed by the sickening slap of a hand meeting cheek. "Can't I even SLEEP without your cursed hand touching me?"

"I'm terribly sorry my dear Sango, my hand just seems to have a mind of it's own."

Another slap sounded around the clearing and Kagome shook her head glancing back at the two, she barely registered the snort coming from the tree Inuyasha currently occupied.

"Good Morning, Sango." Kagome chuckled a small twinkle in her eye. "I see your morning is turning out swell."

"It would have been if it hadn't been ruined by a certain pervert." Sango muttered, glaring in Miroku's direction as she sat beside Kagome in front of the fire.

Shippo yawned and sat up from his spot on Kagome's sleeping bag accidentally bumping Sango's two-tailed companion from her sleep as well.

"Morning Shippo, did you sleep well?" Kagome smiled warmly at him. He smiled back than ran to her side nodding before looking around her to see what he would be having for breakfast.

"Mm, that smells good, Kagome!" He exclaimed blushing lightly as a low audible rumble sounded from his empty stomach making the futuristic Miko laugh softly.

"Well it should be done soon, by the way, has anyone seen Hiei?" Kagome looked around finally noticing the disappearance of the fire apparition she had met the prior day.

"He ran off curing the night, he put something in your hand though before he left." Inuyasha stated in a bored tone as he jumped down from his branch and sat down beside Miroku, his Tetsusaiga leaned up against his shoulder.

"Put something in my hand?" Kagome questioned as she glanced over at her sleeping bag. She stood and made her way over and rummaged around a bit before picking up the small black gem, she immediately recognized it as Hiei's tear gem that he had talked to her about the previous day.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo ran over, his curiosity getting the better of him, and peering at the black gem that lay innocently in her hand.

"It's a gem made by his tears." She explained, holding the small black gem up for the others to see. In the sun, it gave off a red shimmer.

"Tear gem? I've heard about those. The Ice Maidens of Koorime Island are said to be the only ones to have been known to create such precious gems. If I'm correct, Hiei must be a Forbidden Child of one of these Ice Maidens." Miroku voiced "Many people seek these precious gems because their very valuable."

"Why would someone want those stupid things? It's just a rock." Inuyasha scoffed folding his arms in his large sleeves.

"Why would you want the Shikon no tama? The Shikon is a jewel, and jewels and gems are in the same family." Kagome countered raising a single brow.

"Don't be stupid! The Shikon no tama has power! This pathetic excuse of a gem isn't anything compared to it!" Inuyasha stated taking the small gem and preparing himself to throw it, just to prove his point.

"Sit Boy!" The rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck lit up before he was plummeted to the ground, the gem falling beside him. Kagome snatched the precious gem up and held it to her chest glaring down at him, a stern look marred her features.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled pushing himself up to his elbows flashing her a glare of his own.

"You were going to throw it and I happen to want to keep it." She stated matter of factly, putting it in the safe keepings of her bag where she was sure no one would find it.

"Breakfast is done." Sango interrupted before Inuyasha could make a comeback. Since Kagome had been busy, she had taken responsibility of finishing the cooking.

They ate their usual meal and soon enough set off to continue on their adventure to find the shards of the Shikon no tama and search for Naraku. It was like almost every other unlucky day had been having for the past couple of weeks or so. They got almost nothing out of all the traveling they were doing. Inuyasha was impatient as usual, fussing over the fact they haven't been able to find any shards in such a long time. Miroku managed to get one good grope in before Sango just moved over to walk beside Kagome instead. Kagome tried her best to brighten the mood, as did Shippo. Shippo however, only made Inuyasha's mood worse with his fox tricks and small insults directed in the hanyou's direction. It wasn't until later that day when something surprising came up...

Out of nowhere, Miroku suddenly started groaning in pain as shocks shot of his arm. He kneeled to the ground gripping his wrist tightly and only then did everyone realize something was definitely wrong with the monk. Kagome and Sango raced over to him while Inuyasha growled lightly and checked their surroundings for danger.

"Miroku? What's wrong?" Sango asked, a worried and scared expression upon her face.

"The Wind Tunnel." He gasped, then suddenly, the pain stopped all together. He grasped his hand tightly as his breathing slowed down and looked down at it for a moment before clutching the beads that sealed his cursed hand.

"You might want to stand back..." He warned the girls standing up again. The girls nodded and reluctantly stepped back as he took off the beads, but nothing happened, shocking them all.

"It's gone...but how is that possible?" He gasped. Silence filled the air as this thought processed through their minds. But Kagome was the first to recover as she launched herself at the monk hugging him with a squeal of excitement. Sango also did the same, only adding a small peck to his cheek, although a little embarrassed about it.

"Hold up! You said the only way to break the curse is to kill Naraku." Inuyasha stated.

"Well that's what I thought." said Miroku said still a bit confused over the whole ordeal, and a bit dazed from the attention he had just gotten from a still blushing Sango.

"Would that mean, Naraku's been killed?" Kagome asked confusion laced in her words.

A wind picked up suddenly and Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga letting out a small growl inaudible to anyone but Shippo and Kirara. Kagome suddenly turned towards a path a shocked looked plastered upon her face.

"Inuyasha...I sense a lot of jewel shards coming in this direction." Kagome said quietly, her heart seemed to race as she fumbled for the bow and an arrow ready to attack anything with the desire to kill.

"Indeed, they're mine. Just as Naraku is indeed dead." Came a cold voice. They all got into defense position waiting for any on coming attack but what surprised them was the person that stood there.

End Chapter II


	3. Finishing the First Adventure

**Past and Modern Adventure**

Written By: Mandii (Boukyaku Kitsune)

_I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho._

Chapter III

(EDITED)  
"Finishing the First Adventure"

The gang stood there in complete and utter shock. Sure they might have expected Naraku, or maybe even Kagura. But not Kikyo. She stood there looking as calm as usual with her long bow hung limply over her shoulder with her quiver of arrows. Besides the somewhat amused look upon the elder Miko's face, she seemed to be the same Kikyo they knew of. Minutes seem to fly by and no one did anything, too shocked to even lift their weapons. However...Kikyo lifted her bow and pulled an arrow from it's quiver first aiming at Inuyasha, then Kagome, then settling in-between the two.

"Kikyo? You killed Naraku?" Inuyasha seemed too shocked still to understand that his life was in danger, or the others.

"Indeed I did. It was quite easy I must say, that disgusting half-breed didn't do as I said...so...I decided he was needed no longer." Kikyo said calmly scanning the group as if they were some kind of amusing spectacle. "Naraku had been working for me for a very long time now..." She continued. The gangs eyes widen incredibly at that last statement.

"Naraku was working for you? But he's so much stronger then you are." Kagome stated just as shocked as Inuyasha looked.

"Don't make me laugh reincarnation. What did you think, I worked for him? I would never put myself as low as to work for a demon, a half-breed no less." Kikyo stated in a sneer.

"How? Why? What exactly is going on Kikyo?" Inuyasha stepped toward the Miko.

"Clueless as ever, Inuyasha. Did you really think I ever loved you? This was planned from the start, before I even fell into death's hands. Onigumo and I made a deal, he was to feed his body to demons and take our appearances to make you believe I betrayed you since I already knew it would happen. I learned a spell and placed it upon myself, it was to make me a ghost. Unfortunately...my soul hadn't come with me so I floated lifelessly for years until that _girl_ came, freed you, AND shattered the Shikon no tama. Naraku was supposed to take the jewel from my body before the villagers even burned it with me, but he was having to much fun placing curses on people and doing what demons did best, _killing_.

"When I was made a new body by that witch, which was also planned might I add. Things seemed to go back to plan and I went back to Naraku to finish what we had started." Kikyo explained not missing a beat in her declaration of the truth.

"Speechless I see. Well you'll be also surprised by this." She smirked.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated and a bright flash of light blinded them momentarily before once again it died down. Kikyo stood there still, but she was different. She was a shape-shifting demon. Her hair was more crimped and not as midnight black as before but more of a dull black. Her eyes held a crimson sheen and she now sported claws. The miko clothing she had once wore changed to that of dark black, a color of pure evil.

"No..." Inuyasha's eyes gaining a dull sheen as everything processed within his mind.

"This doesn't make sense! If this is your true form, why did I look so much like that other form of yours?" Kagome shook her head in confusion.

"Why ask me, that's something I don't know!" Kikyo sneered raising her bow in Inuyasha's direction. Before anyone could do anything, she shot the arrow with perfect aim at him. He watched paralyzed to the bone as the arrow came toward him in almost slow motion. Before anyone could do anything the arrow pierced his heart and struck him to the tree behind him. His hands that were reached out slowly fell to his sides as he closed his eyes dull eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Everyone yelled out in surprise, their eyes pinned on the figure of their friend who stood pinned to the same tree he had already once been pinned too. Kagome was the first to react as she ran toward him. Kikyo would not have that though and gracefully leaped in front of the futuristic Miko blocking her path.

"I'm aware that you broke the last spell, but that will not happen again. Now, you give me those shards and maybe..." Kikyo stopped, her eyes widening incredibly as they darted down to her stomach in which a sword was sticking out. "Who dares..." It was Hiei who stood behind her, glaring up at her.

"That jewel does not belong in the hands of a demon such as you, woman." Sesshoumaru stated as he too entered the clearing.

"Hiei? Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sango and Miroku both echoed in unison. Hiei didn't spare them a glance as he took his blade out from Kikyo. Sesshoumaru looked the same as usual as he stood there, his sword also drawn. Kikyo grasped the wound and started laughing as she once again pulled it away showing the wound that held no blood.

"You think that can kill me? I was made from soil and clay. I'm not in that weak body I once was." She laughed turning to Hiei with a smirk. She grabbed the blade he held and with power they all had never seen her use, she flung him at a nearby tree using the blade as a way of a sling-shot. Hiei flew back into the tree and slid down to the ground unconscious, his small young body not being able to deal with the strain.

"Hiei!"

Kikyo stood smirking as she threw the sword still in her hand at the same tree piercing the bark right next to Hiei's head. Sango glared at Kikyo and pulled her Hiraikotsu from her back. Miroku stood beside her, his staff held in front of himself in both a way to use in defensive and offensive.

"I'm sick of this! I cant believe you. This is low, even for you Kikyo!" Sango snapped.

"I know, but its fun." Kikyo grinned. Sango charged at her swinging her large weapon around taking a swipe at Kikyo. Nothing could hit her though, Kikyo dodged everything that was thrown at her. Kagome had run over to Hiei as soon as Sango's outburst had preoccupied Kikyo. Besides a small bump to the head, the young fire apparition would be fine and Kagome quickly set him off to the side, away from the fighting before rushing to the tree Inuyasha was pinned too. Much to her bewilderment though, she couldn't pull the arrow from her friend's body.

"No...why can't I free him? I did it before...why am I not able to do it now?" Kagome cried as she slumped to the ground in defeat.

"You cant kill me, I'm already dead remember?" Kikyo smirked as she continued to dodge the blows of the angered demon slayer.

"It isn't impossible to kill you." Came a mysterious voice. Sango stopped her ambush and backed away toward Miroku looking around for the source. Kikyo and Kagome also looked around, one in confusion and the other in anger. Sesshoumaru, who had been observing the fight seeing no reason to enter it, also glanced around looking for the source.

"Whose there?" Miroku called out. The few shards that Kagome held in the small bottle in her pocket began to glow as the bottle levitated in front of Kagome before shattering into a million pieces. The almost complete jewel around Kikyo's neck also started to glow as it snapped itself off of her necklace and met with the other shards in the center of the clearing and blinding the group. Everyone was in complete silence as the light diminished and showed the whole jewel. Kagome only momentarily looked away as she glanced over at her newest friend who sat up from his unconscious state. Hiei and her locked eyes for a moment before they returned to the middle of the clearing as another light surrounded them.

"What's going on?" Sango whispered in confusion.

The light died down again and there standing in the clearing in a holograph like state was Midoriko herself.

"Its..." Sango started.

"Midoriko."

"How is this possible?" Kikyo yelled outraged.

"Be silent!" Midoriko glared over in Kikyo's direction before turning her body toward the un-dead Miko/Demon.

"You are a disgrace to every Miko, I don't know what the Exterminator Village was thinking when they gave you charge of the Shikon no tama, but it was not supposed to happen. You shouldn't even be alive right now. So...Be Gone!" Midoriko lifted her palm which was glowing a vibrant pink. The energy held in her palm released and shot toward Kikyo obliviating her into nothing as said Miko/Demon's scream filled the surrounding air.

"Now, to clear things up here." She turned toward Inuyasha's pinned figure and waved her hand which still emitted a pink aura around it. The arrow that pinned him fell limply to the ground before turning to dust, and Inuyasha slumped to the ground as well, his eyes slowly opening.

"Inuyasha, your okay." Kagome sighed in relief rushing over to her confused friend.

"Yeah...I guess. What's going on?" He asked calmly, surprisingly, since he's a stubborn half-breed who hates his older half-brother who just happened to be standing twenty feet away.

"Kikyo pinned you to the tree again. Then Hiei and Sesshoumaru showed up and Midoriko, I'm guessing, came from the jewel and destroyed Kikyo once and for all." Kagome explained.

"Yes, I came from the jewel. Thanks to you Kagome, my spirit was awakened in the jewel when it was taken from your body. I was planning on coming sooner but the jewel was broken and my spirit couldn't come out until the jewel was completed again or until the jewel shards were close enough together so I could use what energy I did have to make it whole once more." Midoriko explained, her eyes scanning over the group and lingering on Inuyasha's sullen figure.

"As the jewel is now complete, you can now make a wish if pleased." Midoriko continued. Everyone turned to Inuyasha as he straightened himself and folded his arms inside his red kimono.

"I'm happy the way I am." He stated. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, Miroku and Sango both smiled, proud of their half-breed friend.

"You don't want to become full fledged demon?" She asked.

"If I were to become a full demon I could hurt you and everyone else. Your like a little sister to me Kagome, a wench, yes, always stuck up and annoying, not to mention bossy..." He started listing off.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome twitched glaring down at him. Sango and Miroku shook there heads, Shippo who had jumped over to Miroku's shoulder was laughing, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk as he watched his brother get thrown to the ground eating dirt, and Midoriko was flat out bursting with laughter showing them all what a mature Miko really was...(A/N- Notice the sarcasm?) and Hiei looked amused.

"What the Hell was that for?" Inuyasha stood up, his fists clenched angrily.

"We were having a moment there! Then you ruined it by insulting me!" She countered.

"What I said was true!...Plus the fact you need help with that anger problem of yours.." He said the last part under his breath.

"I heard that! Sit!" Everyone sweatdropped (with the exception of a few) looking down at the crater shaped suspiciously like Inuyasha.

"Well...that was most enjoyable." Midoriko smiled

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Well, since Inuyasha doesn't need the wish...What about you guys?" Kagome asked her friends. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all shook their heads.

"Naraku is dead, and my family is avenged. I don't need it." stated Sango calmly. (A/N- Sango already fought Kohaku and released him from Naraku's hold.)

"I'm happy the way I am!" Shippo climbed up onto her shoulder.

"My curse is lifted, and I have my friends around me. There is nothing I could possibly want more." Miroku inched his hand towards Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped and Shippo stared dryly.

"Pervert!" Sango brought her Hiraikotsu up and knocked him over the head a few rough times. Midoriko looked slightly shocked blinking owlishly at the displayed beating and Sesshoumaru and Hiei raised a brow at this.

"Men...How do they always find a way to ruin moments?" Sango muttered moving to stand beside Kagome.

"Indeed..." Kagome muttered looking in Inuyasha's direction before turning back to Midoriko. "Well since Sesshoumaru and Hiei don't need it, I guess we have no wish to be made."

"Very well, I also happen to have some people with me that you'd be surprised to see. The Shikon no tama held the souls of one you all loved and once the Shikon no tama was completed their souls were to be freed and given chance at life once again." Midoriko said "Why this happened, I'm not sure. What I believe though, are that these people sensed this would happen and their will to survive was so great that they searched for a way to return to life. Thus, that is why they sealed their souls to the Shikon no tama." The group stared in silence, too shocked to say or question the older Miko. She smiled and the Shikon no tama blinded them once more with a blinding light. Once it died down, Sango let out a cry of happiness as she rushed forward hugging her brother.

"Kohaku." The two siblings embraced tightly happy that they were once again together.

"Sister, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Naraku possessed you. None of it was your fault." Sango hugged him tighter. "Please remember that." Kohaku nodded.

Midoriko nodded still smiling and another flash of light came, standing there was a man, he was bald and had Monk robes on just as Miroku did.

"Father...?" Miroku stared shocked least expecting the person before him.

"Yes. I have been given another chance at life, thank Buddha." The two monks exchanged bows. They also turned and looked at everyone as Miroku introduced them all to his father. Another light came and went and there standing there was a fairly good looking Fox Demon. Shippo ran quickly over and launched himself at his father laughing with joy.

"Father!" Shippo cried. Sango and Kagome both teared up starring in awe at the cute display of Father and Son reunion. After another round of introductions and a lot of rambling on Shippo's part, another flash of light came...and there surprising both Inuyasha AND Sesshoumaru was they're father.

"Holy Shit!" Inuyasha stumbled back, everyone sweatdropped.

"My Sons, it's good to see you again. And my have you grown Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru you looking nothing different from when I last saw you." Inutaisho smiled lightly.

"Father, it is good to see you again." Sesshoumaru greeted.

"Heh. I don't see why she had to bring him back" Inuyasha grumbled, his attitude getting the better of him as usual. Kagome was on him in a second flat, flames erupting around her.

"You haven't seen your father in how long and this is how you greet him? You are so stubborn!" Kagome clenched her fists at her sides.

"Would you stop that yelling of yours! Your fucking scream is making my ears bleed!" He twitched.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so stubborn and cocky I wouldn't have to yell at you." She snapped.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so stubborn and cocky I wouldn't have to yell at you..." He poorly mimicked.

"Sit Boy!" She yelled once again sending the not-so-smart half-breed they all know and love right back into his crater. Inutaisho shook his head with a chuckle moving over to the Miko.

"Well I'm glad to see someone has him on a leash." He said.

"Well lets just say I'd be dead if he didn't have that rosary. By the way...My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome!" She greeted happily with a bow.

"So I've heard. Inutaisho, father of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." He bowed back in greeting.

"Well its nice to meet you, no offense, but your son is the most stubborn person I've ever met." She said in a low voice.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha snapped crawling out of his crater. She glared at him and he glared back adding a growl.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt things but we still have a couple of people to go." Midoriko sweatdropped.

"Hiei, I do not know what ever happened to the soul's of your family and the only living family you have is your sister, Yukina. She does not know that you're her brother though." Midoriko said with a troubled expression. Hiei shrugged looking in a different direction not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I already knew that."

Before anyone could say anything, the final light blinded them. There before them stood another man. He smiled warmly at Kagome who was in shock. She had never expected even her father to be included in all of this, she only thought the others would have a loved one revived. But there standing in front of her was the father she hadn't seen since she was a small child. And even now, so many years later... she still remembered him.

"Hello sweetheart." He greeted with a warm smile. Kagome stepped forward a bit tars coming to her brown eyes.

"Dad?" she asked. He nodded. She got tears in her eyes as she rushed forward into his arms crying with happiness.

"Kagome's father was dead?" Sango asked quietly.

"Apparently, I had no idea though." said Miroku

"She said something about her dad dying from some illness." Inuyasha stated watching the two futuristic family members.

"Well that's everyone I believe, and now I believe I shall return to the jewel." Midoriko nodded her eyes shinning with warmth as she looked at all the reunited family members.

"Thank you, Midoriko."

"Your very welcome. But Kagome, before I go, your mission is over and you must return to your time." She said a small frown marring her face.

"You mean, I can't come back?" Kagome asked sadly.

"I'm sorry. The well will be sealed after your return."

Sango walked over to her friend hugging her just as tightly as she hugged Kohaku.

"You're my best friend, I'll never forget you, Kagome." Sango pulled away sadly.

"Same here, Sango." Kagome wiped her eyes before turning to Miroku and hugging him as well.

"You've become a little sister to me, I wish we can see each other someday again." She nodded and barely caught Shippo as he launched himself at her in tears.

"I wish you didn't have to leave! I'm going to miss you!" He cried clinging to her shirt.

"I'll miss you too Shippo, but I want you to grow up and train and become stronger." She said confidently to the young fox demon.

"Kagome, I promise I will look for you in the future. Cause like I said before, you're the annoying little sister I never had." said Inuyasha giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks, I think. You know where to find me." Kirara jumped to her shoulder and licked her face. Kagome whispered a goodbye to her as well before she looked towards Hiei.

"Hiei, I'm sad that we didn't get a lot of time to get to know each other, but maybe I'll see you in the future. Actually, I'm sure I will." She said, he nodded in understanding glancing at the gem that hung around her neck. She hugged him surprising him to say the least since he'd never received any sort of affection from anyone. Then, she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"What can I say? It's been fun...watching you fight with Inuyasha." She sweatdropped.

"You call that fun? He's a pain in the ass!" Inuyasha glared at her, then turned it to his brother.

"As you are." Sesshoumaru countered.

"I couldn't agree with you more..." Kagome grumbled, Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement

"Your taking his side?"

"I don't take sides, I'm just agreeing with him." Kagome stated simply. Inutaisho came and stood between his two sons nodding to Kagome.

"I wish we could of got to know each other better, I might of just came back but I'm going to miss watching that spectacular display with that rosary of his." He smiled amused.

"I can take care of that problem." Sesshoumaru who stood behind the half demon, brought his one fist down on his head roughly, sending him to the ground.

"It makes me feel better too." He stated unemotionally.

"That's it! Your so dead!" Inuyasha jumped up lashing out at his brother whom simply dodged. Everyone sweatdropped again.

"Well, I guess the brother rivalry is cleared up...a little." Kagome said amused as she shouldered her large yellow bag and turned to her father and Midoriko. "I'm ready." Midoriko nodded and waved her hand, the two Higurashi's started glowing a vibrant pink than floated in midair for a moment.

"Bye Everyone!" Kagome called sadly waving before they both disappeared. The two Higurashi's fell and landed in the well house. The Shikon no tama was safely on the chain on Kagome's neck once more.

"Well, we're home, and have a lot of explaining to do." She said mentally groaning, but happy all the same.

"Indeed, we do."

End Chapter III


	4. Six Month's Later

**Past and Modern Adventure**

Written By: Mandii (Boukyaku Kitsune)

_I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho._

Chapter IV

(EDITED)  
"Six Months Later"

Since Kagome's last day in the Feudal Era, things had been a little crazy in the present time. She hadn't seen anyone yet, for one, and waiting for her friends was starting to greatly get on her nerves. Weren't they the least bit concerned about her? It didn't seem like it, but who knew--- they probably lost track of how long it had truly been since she left through the well. Or maybe they had been--- no, Kagome refused to believe that they had been killed. But she was irritated; demon's were showing up frequently to try and take the Shikon no Tama, just as they had so many years before, but Kagome was its Protector, and no demon was ever going to lay their hands on the jewel again. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice, and she wasn't stupid enough to let them trick her either. She also had Midoriko to thank as well, for she was spending every moment she could to help train Kagome for the worst case scenario, but who or what could be worse then Naraku, or Kikyo for that matter?

Kagome would take no chances though, and she trained every night until she had reached her full potential as a Miko, though with the jewel in her care--- she still had a long way to go. Midoriko's training was not of the normal kind either; they used Kagome's dreamscape. The place in Kagome's dreams that was to be used merely for training, meditation and strengthening her spiritual power was of the first things Midoriko had her do.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome had fallen asleep moments ago, happily tucked away under her covers within the confines of her light pink bedroom. It was then that a familiar pink haze clouded her mind of dreams. Not sure if she was still asleep or not, she looked around what appeared to be a field. It seemed almost too real to be a dream, but she couldn't remember ever coming to this field either, and no civilization was in view. It was beautiful, the grass was a fresh green, flowers and herbs were scattered across the large field. She was in such awe, that she didn't notice the person coming up from behind her.

"Kagome, it is good to see that you have reached your home safely." Midoriko's voice startled the raven haired girl, causing her to almost fall down on her bottom from spinning around so quickly.

"Midoriko? Oh! Yes... we reached home perfectly fine. But--- where are we now?" Kagome looked around in confusion, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"This is where you will be training."

"Training? Goodness, whatever for?"

"The Shikon no Tama is whole again, and demon's shall continue to crave its power and attempt to take it from you. You still haven't reached your full potential of being a Miko." Midoriko explained, she sat down on the lush grass and motioned for Kagome to do the same.

"We will train in your sleep, and improve your spiritual power. Each night you will mediate and I will teach you all I know that could help you in your battles." She continued; raising a hand and summoning a small amount of energy to her hand. It formed in the shape of a pink ball.

"Tonight I will be teaching you to summon your energy, without the use of a weapon. You've done it before, sub-consciously, but you are capable of doing it."

"I remember... back when I first fell in the well, then again before I released Inuyasha." Kagome said in amazement. "You can teach me to do that?"

"You have much to learn, Kagome. There are many things I can teach you. Now, lets begin."

**END FLASHBACK**

Sixth months of that really did improve Kagome's skills, so much that she was even impressed with herself. To help with her physical training, she actually joined some of the clubs her school had. The Archery Club she only took for the first month, but she was surprised by how much more she learned just by attending, even if her skills were already close to perfect from all her shooting back in the Feudal Era. After that, she spent the rest of the time in the Kendo Club, then taking many forms of Martial Arts in a dojo after that. With that, she also did what she could to enjoy life in High School as well, making more friends, talking about boys, though this was only in school. She was a Sophmore now, and had just celebrated her seventeenth birthday with her family. Kagome was still the sweet(sometimes moody) girl she had always been, if not a little more mature, and nothing could change that. Battle was a different story however, for after all that training she had grown quite a bit of confidence in herself. Midoriko was currently teaching Kagome how to master most weapons, though her bow was still her favorite. Her matter of dress would have remained the same had it not been for the fact most of her wardrobe was filled with dresses or skirts of some kind. Instead; she had taken a liking to wearing Khaki's with t-shirts--- the Miko garb still didn't appeal to her. Her hair was the same length as Kikyo's now, though Kagome had made sure to keep it up or tied back tightly in a braid(avoiding the resemblance to Kikyo at all measures).

Currently, her father and she were delivering some relics to local shrines. A job that Grandpa gave her and that her father was nice enough to help out with. They were walking up the stairs to a well known shrine, most people knew of the person who owned it at least. She was only the most powerful psychic in Japan, sought out by many who wished to be like her.

"Does Genkai still own this shrine?" Kuro turned his head slightly to look at his teenage daughter who was walking a few steps behind him.

"Yes, she does. How do you know her?" Kagome quirked a single brow curiously.

"I used to come to this shrine all the time when I was your age, Genkai didn't always welcome me though, apparently I got on her nerves a lot. But she's like another mother to me, despite the way she thinks of me." Kuro gave a loud laugh.

"I can't imagine Genkai hating you of all people, I wonder why that is." Kagome said innocently, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Let me guess, she treats you kindly without the use of fists or weapons?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No not at all, I just think that she has something against males. She was always nagging me to get off my lazy ass." Kuro laughed at the memories.

"I see, I'm sure it's the best to be nagged by Genkai." Kagome smiled amused.

"Oh yes! Quite enjoyable!"

They reached the bottom of the steps then and Kagome masked her spiritual energy, she knew Genkai would notice the moment she stepped within the property and seals that surrounded the area. They then proceeded to climb the stairs, Kagome ignoring the complaints that came from her middle-aged father in front of her. Genkai was waiting for them at the top like she was expecting them.

"As always, you knew we were coming." Kuro seemed disappointed that she was able to tell even at her older age.

"Well if it isn't the Jackass, I knew I saw a spark of you in Kagome here." Genkai scoffed, Kagome smiled and held up the box she was holding. Genkai motioned them to follow her onto the grounds. Once the boxes were set inside, the three proceeded to the main room where Yukina came out with some prepared Tea.

"Genkai had me prepare tea, would you like some?" Yukina smiled in greeting to Kagome and Kuro, the tray of tea in hand. Kuro was grumbling again so Kagome went ahead and answered for the both of them.

"So I heard you died, and yet here you are." Genkai seated herself, glaring toward the two Higurashi's and causing Kagome and Kuro to glance at each other nervously.

"Cant get rid of me that easily." Kuro spoke up first, a grin appearing on is face. It was the 'you want to know, but I'm not gonna tell you' face that Kuro usually gave Kagome and Souta after teasing them with hints about Christmas or Birthday gifts.

"I suppose not, I did miss nagging you. Although a couple of years ago, after your supposed "death", I got myself a new dimwit to irritate." said Genkai.

"That's the Genkai I know." Kuro laughed, accepting the tea Yukina poured with a nod of thanks.

"So who is this dimwit? Is he a irritating punk like I was?" asked Kuro, causing Kagome to look at her father surprised.

"YOU? Were a punk?" Kagome looked at him with a look that clearly said she didn't believe him. "Couldn't of been a very good one..." She muttered under her breath, causng Yukina to give a soft giggle.

"Believe it or not, I was."

"I'll choose not to believe it." said Kagome, turning back to Yukina

"Actually he's quite like you, I wouldn't be surprised if you were related." Genkai

"Really now? I'd like to meet him." No doubt to see who the biggest "punk" really was.

"He was supposed to get here over an hour ago for his training, but being the dimwit he is... he probably forgot and he'll be running up the steps any minute." Genkai sipped her tea, and as if on cue--- the doors burst open to reveal a panting Yusuke. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and had a dirty green jacket thrown over it, the sleeves rolled up(it was a wonder why he wore a jacket in the summer in the first place). His hair was also in his trademark slicked back style, though it looked like it done at the last minute.

"Your late, Dimwit."

"Yeah, yeah, Grandma." Yusuke scoffed and looked at the visitor's in surprise.

"Would you look at that, I am related to your new dimwit." Kuro stood up and grinned at his nephew.

"Uncle Kuro?!" Yusuke looked at him in bewilderment; Kagome actually started choking on her tea at the sight of her cousin who should have been dead.

"Y-Yusuke?!" Kagome pointed at her cousin with a equally bewildered look. "B-but--- it can't be!"

"Yes, I do hope you remember your own cousin."

"Damn right I remember him! He shouldn't be alive though! You're supposed to be dead, Yusuke!" Through her anger, it was clear she was relieved since tears were starting to gather at the corners of her eyes. She was trying hard not to let them fall though, she was stronger then that. Then for an added effect; "Undead Jerk!"

"Interesting." Genkai stated, though she clearly looked uninterested. Kuro just looked amused, though he had no idea what was going on. Yusuke was now the subject of four pairs of eyes, including Yukina's sympathetic ones.

"No... Kagome, please don't cry...you know I hate it when you cry!" Though he could nothing but stand there looking for a scapegoat to get him out of this mess. Finding none, he kneeled down in front of her into begging position. "Please stop! I can explain!"

"I'm not crying!" An obvious lie as she broke down into sobs. "You're supposed to be dead!" She repeated as she hugged him tightly. Yusuke sweatdropped as he rubbed her back in a small attempt to comfort her without looking uncool at the same time.

"It's a long story... I was dead. But things happened..." He let it trail off, unable to think of an excuse at the moment. He turned his attention to his uncle then who returned the stare. "What about you? I thought you died of cancer." Kagome pulled away from him and wiped her face.

"He never was dead." She explained quickly, exchanging a look with her father.

"She's right. I've been in a coma for many years now, you know how rumors go--- they get a little out of control after so long." He smiled convincingly at his nephew. "I woke about six months ago, give or take a few weeks." He shrugged.

'I forgot he was good at lying, I'll have to be careful around him...' Kagome mused to herself.

"Well... Kagome and I only came here to drop off these boxes. It was already dark when we came here, we're pushing our luck now. Besides... we don't want to interfere with whatever training the witch is up too." Kuro laughed acting like a teenager himself, he seemed to think the whole visit had been planned for his amusement. Yusuke gapped at his uncle in bewilderment; apparently he thought that with this reunion he could get out of his training.

"What?! Your leaving already?! But---!"

Kagome them all off by standing and smacking her father upside the head; "Be nice to Genkai! I can't believe you would say that! Your supposed to be the mature one!" She snapped, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Aw... Kagome, you take after your mother. Genkai knows I'm kidding." Kuro gave a grin, making way to stand up himself. "Anyways, come by sometime Yusuke. Kun Loon will want to see you now that its clear your still alive. Souta too."

The thought of facing his aunt made him pale then, she would probably start crying too. He really was horrible when it came to females and their tears. But on the other hand; Souta had to be old enough to play video games pretty well. "U-uh yeah, I'll get back to you on that one."

The two Higurashi's grinned before bidding farewell's to the three others; Kagome promising to come back soon to visit as she usually did. She just didn't realize how soon it would be until she reached the bottom of the stairs, a look of surprise registering on her face. "Oh shoot... I forgot my handbag in the shrine." She turned to her father who was just turning back around to look at her.

"Its probably a good thing we didn't get too far then. Shall we meet at home? Your mother is probably starting to worry by now."

"Yeah. I should be okay by myself." Kagome turned back to the stairs, waving over her shoulder. "Go on!"

"Alright, mask your powers and your scent! I don't want to have to come looking for your dead body when you decide not to show up at home!" He yelled up after her retreating form. "And don't bother them too much, Genkai's probably gonna have Yusuke do that needle training all night..." He was sure his daughter was too far to hear him by now though and gave a sigh of frustration before walking off in the direction of home.

Kagome retraced her steps back to the shrine, slowing down as she came to the top steps. She skipped over to the shrine building and paused in front of the doors to knock and announce her presence to those within.

"Why cant those demons just leave us alone!"

"That was Yusuke's voice...? He said demons..." Kagome looked confused, her hand resting on the sliding screen door. She decided to listen in on the conversation for a bit longer. It was a good thing she did as her father asked and masked her scent before coming back up--- Yukina would have noticed her by then.

"Stop your complaining, dimwit. This tournament will probably do you some good, like last time. Maybe knock some more sense into that thick skull of yours." This was Genkai's voice.

"But why would the Lord of Makai want you guys to fight?" Yukina's quiet voice could barely be heard.

"To kill us off? Try, at least."

"Have you found a fifth member?"

"What the hell do you mean, Grandma?! You're going to be the fifth member!"

"Not this time, Yusuke."

"What?! But the tournament starts in one week!"

Kagome leaned against the door, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. She was still confused about this tournament, but very slowly se was getting some information out of the conversation. Yusuke wasn't exactly keeping quiet about it with his yelling.

"I'm too old, and I gave most of my energy to you in the last tournament. What makes you think I have the energy to survive a third tournament? Ask Koenma to find you another member."

"Great! Just great!"

"What about Koenma? Can he fight?" Yukina asked hesitantly.

"That toddler cant even stamp straight." Yusuke said annoyed. It was silent after that, so Kagome decided to make her presence known and slid the door open, eyeing the occupants within with a serious expression. Yusuke looked at her in bewilderment then swearing and childishly ramming his fist into the floorboards. Genkai and Yukina exchanged looks, then a curious expression crossed Genkai's face.

"You know about demons?" Kagome broke the silence first.

"How long have you been here?" Gnekai countered with her own question. She seemed to be pondering something by the thoughtful look on her face. "...and how long have you been able to mask your presence?"

"Long enough." Kagome stated, closing the door and picked up her bag that had been left in the corner. Though she didn't leave again, and instead seated herself before the three. She had no intention of answering the second question yet either.

"Shit---!"

"Oh, stop it, Yusuke. This isn't the first time I've had to deal with demons." Kagome threw her cousin a sour look. "I know Yukina is a demon, and have for awhile now. I wondered what your connection to Genkai and Yukina were though."

"You knew I was a demon?" Yukina asked slightly shocked.

Kagome smiled at her; "Yes. But I also know you have a pure heart, so I didn't mention anything. So what's this about a tournament?"

"Hold on a minute! You have some explaining to do yourself, 'Gome!" Yusuke finally snapped, standing at his full height to look down at her. "Just how do you know all that? Depending on your answer, I'll explain the tournament to you. Maybe." Which meant he wouldn't so long as he could help it. But that didn't mean Genkai wouldn't explain things to her.

"Fine. I'm a Miko, and not a weak one either."

Yusuke looked confused, turning to Genkai to for an explanation. Said person gave a sigh, peering at Kagome thoughtfully once more.

"I had a feeling you had a little spiritual power in you, but a Miko... I'm impressed."

"I thought Miko's had died out years ago..." Yukina murmured in surprise.

"Someone tell me what the hell a Miko is! I'm seriously getting mad!"

"Shut up, Dimwit/Yusuke." Genkai and Kagome both threw annoyed looks in his direction.

"A Miko is a Priestess, and their power exists to exterminate demons. Generally a Miko is a female, and they were a great threat to demons. Their power is like yours Yusuke, and can be used in the same way--- but their energy is completely pure and a lot more dangerous to demons then your spiritual energy is." Genkai explained to her dimwitted student. "Though as Yukina said before, Miko's were thought to have died out many years ago."

"I'm a reincarnation of a Miko that lived in the Feudal Era." Kagome explained as short and sweet as possible. "So... what's this Tournament?"

"The Dark Tournament." Yusuke crossed his arms and looked off to the side in a pissed off manner. The thought of the tournament seemed to make him depressed, Kagome had to wonder why, though that would soon be explained.

"The Dark Tournament is typically held once every fifty years." Genkai started to explain since Yusuke was busy sulking and cursing to himself and the "damn demons". "The last Tournament was a few years ago, but upon special request from the Lord of Makai--- they are holding yet another. Teams of five attend, and killing is not uncommon in the fights."

"Why are you involved in this, Yusuke?" Kagome turned her attention to her cousin. He seemed to have calmed down a little bit, but still looked a bit peeved.

"Look, I'm a Spirit Detective. It's my job. I died and the toddler gave me a second chance at life but only if I became a Spirit Detective. So now I work for him and go on these crazy missions to save the world, the Lord of Makai invited us there for some reason so me and my team mates are going." Yusuke shrugged. "We're special guests. We don't have a choice in the matter."

"And you need a fifth member?" She asked, making him nod.

"Great! I'll be the fifth member!"

"WHAT?! LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Yusuke stood inches before her, glaring down at her unaffected form.

"Why not? If I heard right, you need a fifth member and soon." Kagome smiled innocently up at her cousin.

"I'm not putting my cousin in danger!"

"Oh! Quit it! I'm not going to be in danger!"

"No! There's no way your going!" said Yusuke

"Come on, Yusuke! I'm pretty strong! I promise I wont die!" She gave pout, the one he usually fell for. He was close too.

"OH NO! I'm not falling for that!" Yusuke snapped.

"Hey Genkai, you wanna know something that happened to Yusuke when he was six?" Kagome asked slyly, Yusuke rushed to cover her mouth.

"No. She doesn't." Yusuke glared down at her, and she glared back before biting down on his hand.

"Ow! Dammit 'Gome!"

"I'd love to here the story, Kagome."

"FINE! You can be the fifth member!"

Kagome smiled brightly and practically tackled her cousin in a hug. "THANK YOU! This'll be a great bonding experience! I can't wait!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But if you die, I swear I'll force Koenma to bring you back just so I can kill you myself!"

"Some way to show affection." She muttered drily. "But its a deal!"

"Ok then, if I remember correctly the boat leaves at seven in the evening, you can come over and meet Yusuke and I here and we'll set off from there." Genkai stood up.

"Sounds good!" Kagome stood up and moved to the door, turning back to grin at them. "See you in a week!" She then turned and skipped out of the room, her laughter heard until she disappeared down the stairs.

"I hope she knows what she's doing, I'd hate to think what would happen to her." Yukina looked after the Miko in a worried manner.

"I have a feeling she'll be fine." Genkai turned to look at an annoyed Spirit Detective. "Dimwit! I want fifty laps around the property! Then meet me in the dojo."

End Chapter IV


	5. Second Encounter

**Past and Modern Adventure**

Written By: Mandii (Boukyaku Kitsune)

_I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho._

Chapter V

(EDITED)  
"Second Encounter"

A sharp ringing echoed through a newly painted lavender room, soon cut off by the annoyed grumbling of a seventeen year old girl who slammed her hand down on the top of the modern contraption. Despite the usefulness of the alarm clock, Kagome couldn't help but hate it entirely, and it was a wonder why she hadn't thrown it at the wall yet in all her years. Typically she wouldn't have bothered to set her clock to wake her, but today she needed to get a head start before she was to meet her cousin and proceed to the Dark Tournament. Was it wrong for her to feel excitement for such an event? Possibly. But a part of her was hoping she would see some familiar faces there(where she would then proceed to yell at those familiar faces for not getting in contact with her; the jerks).

She ran a hand over her eyes, rubbing the sleep that still lingered in them before pushing herself up getting ready for her day. A shower wasn't needed; she had taken one the night before(rather, a relaxing bath that she wasn't sure she would get the chance to have again until she returned home. A pair of jeans and a pastel yellow shirt was her choice of wardrobe, then quickly threw together a bag for her trip. Why quickly? After spending so much time traveling in the Feudal Era, the girl no longer had to give much thought to what she needed to bring, and it took only half the amount of time it probably would have taken someone else. A few outfits, the medical kit, and other essentials(her hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, etc).

"Good enough for now, I just have to remember to grab my bow and katana before a leave." She set the bag by her bedroom door before exiting, and idly pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. "I might as well bring some daggers as well..." She murmured to herself before stepping into the kitchen. It was of no surprise that everyone else other then her brother was up already.

"Good Morning, Everyone."

"Good Morning, Dear... are you leaving so soon?" Kun-Loon looked over from the stove where the smell of omelets was coming from. Her mother had to be the best cook in the world, and for that reason, Kagome pranced over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Not yet, I figured I would get some of my chores done before I leave though. I'll stay for lunch." She peered over her mothers shoulder then, flashing her mother an innocent look. "Since I'll be gone for awhile--- can I have two of your yummy omelets this morning?"

Her mother gave a laugh, giving her daughter a single armed hug. "Of course you can. I'll even make oden for lunch before you leave."

"Oooh! Your the best, Mom!"

Breakfast took twice as long as it usually did, for Kagome wanted to spend as much time with her family as possible before she left for the Tournament. The rest of her morning was spent doing shrine duties, which all-in-all wasn't too bad, if not a little boring when you've already swept the property twice over.

"Kagome, your so lucky! You get to have all the fun." Souta scowled as he bounced his single favorite soccer ball between his feet, shuffling it around a few meters away from her form.

"Sometimes its fun, but most of the time its just a pain." She commented, whilst leaning on her broom.

"At least you get to hang out with Yusuke, I haven't even seen him for years."

"I'm sure he'll come visit after the Tournament is over."

"Can't I come with? It can't be that dangerous if its in this Era!"

"Absolutely not. And even if I could, Mom and Dad wouldn't allow it."

"You get to have all the fun..."

She laughed carefreely which only caused him to scowl even more. Lunch was called then and the two raced to the house, determind to get to the oden first. Kagome won, of course, and Souta was left to pout once more. Just as breakfast had, Lunch was much longer then usual too and none seemed to mind that the leftovers were already growing cold. It was around two o'clock when Kagome announced that she had better head out, even if she had plenty of time yet. She claimed that she needed to pick some things up at the store however that would taken a little longer.

With her bag flipped over her shoulder, she open the long thin bag that would hold her new bow(a gift she had received for her latest birthday) and slipped her katana and a few daggers in with it, before also shoulder that. She was thankful she wouldn't have to carry around the bow in public, the bag was big... but not as noticeable as the bow itself.

"How long will you be gone for now?" Kuro stood in front of his daughter on the front step as she slipped on her tennis shoes. Her grandfather and brother stood beside him silently.

"I'm not sure. They never told me. But if its being held in this Era... there's got to be a phone nearby. I'll call and check in every once in awhile, that okay?"

"Good. I don't want to have to coming saving you from a bunch of demons now."

"Dad..."

"Kagome!" Said person looked up as her mother pushed herself between the boys and held out a couple of bento boxes, wrapped together in a cloth. "Take the leftovers dear, and share them with Yusuke if you two get hungry later."

"Thanks Mom, I'm sure Yusuke will love it." She took it from her mother and then hugged each of her family members. "Well then... I'm off. Wish me luck!"

"Don't get yourself killed Kagome!"

"Check in once you get there!"

"Be careful, sweeheart!"

"Show those demons that us Higurashi's are no laughing matter!

"I still think this is a bad idea." Yusuke was twitching, and his foot tapped at the ground in mild annoyance as he, Genkai, and Yukina all waited for his cousin to arrive at the shrine so they could take off. It was almost six, an hour before they were supposed to meet the rest of the team at the dock so they actually had a ride to get to the forsaken island.

"She's stubborn. Even if you left without her, I'm sure she would find some way to show up." Genkai cut in, she and Yukina stood calmly unlike the Spirit Detective a few feet away.

"That definately sounds like Kagome. Now that I think about it... you and her are quite alike, Yusuke." Yukina smiled in amusement, sharing a look with Genkai.

"Wonder what the guy's will think about this." Yusuke mused himself, his brown eyes looking toward the entrance with a thoughtful expression. "I never got the chance to tell them."

"Don't you go to the same school as Kazuma?" Yukina questioned the boy in a confused manner.

"Doesn't mean I actually go to school." He shrugged. "Just a waste of time if you ask me."

"This is why your a complete dimwit." Genkai glared at her successor in annoyance.

"Why is Yusuke a complete dimwit?" Kagome chose to skip through the entrance gate to the shrine, her lips stretched into a excited grin. "I'm not late am I?"

"Not at all."

"It's about time. Though you could have stayed home for all I cared." Yusuke grumbled under his breath as he walked to meet his cousin half-way. Kagome chose to ignore him and hugged the two females quickly in greeting before they were to set off right away again.

"Will you two be watching?" She pulled back and shifted her things on her back.

"Koenma will be by later to pick us up, unlike you two, we don't have to fight on a boat before heading to the island."

"Yes... be careful, Kagome."

Kagome didn't question any further, figuring she would find out sooner or later anyway. "Alright then. I'll see you two later then. Cheer us on!" She turned on her heel and followed after Yusuke as he was already starting back down the stairs. He was already regretting his decision to let her come. What the hell was he thinking?

"Why is it... that Urameshi is always the last one here?" An annoyed orange-haired boy questioned his other two team mates who stood a few feet away from him. Even though he was human, he still stood taller then alot of others that had gathered there, demons included. But that was a vast majority of the crowd anyway. "He's Team Captain! ...needs to learn to learn some responsibility if you ask me..."

"Stop mumbling, its bad enough that we have to deal with another Tournament." Hiei snapped at the oaf they called Kuwabara.

"Shut it, Shrimp!"

"Calm yourself, Kuwabara. It's not quite time, Yusuke still has time to get here." Kurama fixed his two irrated team mates with a stare that left them to drop what usually would've been a fight at this point.

The three boys wore outfits similar to what they wore in the first Tournament. Hiei, clad in his all-black outfit that singled out the white scarf around his neck. Kuwabara, with his white outfit that he wore in the last fights of the last Tournament that seemed to give him more motivation to fight. And Kurama, wearing the same outfit he wore fighting Karasu, added that it was green instead of yellow this time.

"Why do we have to participate in this again, anyway? I thought this Tournament was only held once every fifty years. Last I checked--- its only been three." Kuwabara turned his eyes to the red-head of their group.

"It was by the Lord of Makai's request. We have as little choice as we did the last time we came." Kurama stated, though it was clear he was interested in the minor details involved but didn't have.

"Idiot!"

The three, plus a few other demons around them perked up at the sound of a female voice, their curiousity getting the better of them as they peered into the tree's surrounding them.

"How was I supposed to know they changed the location?!"

"Hey, isn't that Urameshi's voice?" Kuwabara questioned, though was left unanswered.

"Oh, I don't know... make sure you ask?" Came the response, dipped in fresh sarcasm.

The two figures finally stepped into the clearing, causing one of the three boys to stumble back awkwardly. The other two didn't seem to notice though, more interested in their team captain and the annoyed young woman beside him.

"Keiko isn't gonna be happy that your hanging out with another girl, Urameshi." Kuwabara stared at the two, soon to be bonked over the head by Yusuke who was overly annoyed. Kagome could only stare tiredly. Maybe sleeping in would have been a good idea after all...

"She's my cousin, idiot! Don't be getting any wrong idea's!"

"I take it she's our fifth member, Yusuke?" Kurama stepped up, stopping the Spirit Detective from taking out any other frustration on Kuwabara.

"Yeah, not that I'm happy about it, but she's our fifth." Yusuke crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one foot. "Meet my cousin, Kagome."

"Wha--wha--- Urameshi! We can't let a girl fight in the Tournament! It's against the CODE!" Kuwabara gripped the front of their captain's shirt and shook him.

"Hey!" Kagome stepped forward, thouroughly offended by what had been said. "That's sexist! I can fight just as well as Yusuke, I'm sure!" Kuwabara seemed taken aback by her declaration, though it was clear he wasn't about to shove the subject aside. Yusuke interuptted before he could start again though.

"So yeah. 'Gome, you've met Kuwabara. Behind you, the red-head is Kurama. He's the brains in our group." Yusuke introduce boredly.

"U-um, nice to meet you, Kurama."

"You as well, Kagome."

"Then Hiei is the short one in black, ain't too hard to miss since your your only a few inches taller then him." Kagome would've usually verbally attacked her cousin for that kind of comment, but instead she swivelled around to face the one introduced to her as... "Hiei?!"

"Hn."

Despite the cold-greeting in her direction, she dropped her stuff and assaulted him with a hug, one that he oddly enough didn't try to avoid---much to his team mates bewilderment.

"A familiar face already! Wow! My day can't get any better then this!" She pulled away from him quickly and looked him over. "You're all grown up now too! So handsome, you must have all the ladies after you, Hiei."

"An annoying spazz, your definitely the same." He straightened himself, only slightly annoyed by the public display of affection. "Five hundred years went by already? How irritating."

Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "For you anyway, it's only been about six months for me. Midoriko's been training my butt off since I got back. I wonder if this is what she meant I needed to be ready for."

"Ahem." Hiei quirked a brow and Kagome stiffened as she turned slowly to her cousin who was clearly in a bad mood, his look clearly demanding answers that would have to be given later.

"A-ano... oh!" She noticed the boat was finally being boarded and slipped past them, quick to pick up her things. "They're boarding! Better hurry!"

"Kagome! Get your ass back here! I want answers!" Yusuke raced after his fleeing cousins, not even thinking to question his short friend who rolled his eyes.

"So Hiei, apparently there's a part of your life you haven't shared with the rest of us." Kurama stated amused, and clearly interested in.

"It's not my story to tell."

End Chapter V


	6. Pure Jewel and Explanation's

**Past and Modern Adventure**

Written By: Mandii (Boukyaku)

_I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho._

Chapter VI

(EDITED)

"Pure Jewel and Explanation's"

The boat left for the island as soon as everyone had boarded, there was no waiting for late-comer's. A glance around the boat though made it clear that all the teams were there, and apparently had been waiting longer then the single human team that was present. Speaking of which though, two relatives of that same human team were currently causing mayhem on the large boat. Two black-haired blurs darting between the demons, one in a panic, and the other yelling out threats.

Kagome had been attempting to avoid her _loving_ cousin for the past fifteen minutes, and their family dispute was making the already anxious demons into an angry mob. Unfortunately, the boat had limited places to hide in.

"You're trapped. Explain." Yusuke crossed his arms as he cornered his panicked cousin into the railing, ironically next to their last three group members, where Kagome had tried to use her friend as a shield. Hiei wouldn't have that though, and had jumped up to stand on the railing instead.

"Hahaha..." Kagome laughed nervously and brought her hands up in front of her in a defensive manner. "There's nothing to explain... why would you think there's something to explain? I'm absolutely innocent!"

"How about starting off with how you know Hiei?" He glared at her.

"Hahaha..." The nervous laughter again. She then looked off past him for a moment, looked back, then did a convincing double-take. "Hey, it looks like th---!"

"I'm not falling for that!"

"No, seriously! The Captain is about to say something!" She pulled off a serious look and pointed past him. Yusuke gave her a pointed look before slowly looking over his shoulder, Kuwabara around looking around confused. Their attention turned to the Captain who was merely directing the boat, and Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped as Kagome took off once more, laughing gleefully.

"No, he isn't..." Kuwabara mumbled as he turned back to the spot Kagome once was. "Urameshi, your cousin ran off again." But a red Yusuke, who appeared to have steam coming out of his ears, didn't need to turn back around to know that.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH! KAAAAAAGOOOOOOOMEEEEEE!"

"Time to take cover." Kurama noted. Hiei and a usually slow Kuwabara both nodded in agreement.

Yusuke's aura rolled over the boat, and his anger was quickly taken out on the surrounding demon's. Soon enough, only Team Urameshi and the Captain(that had wisely been been steering the boat from a higher deck) were the only one's left aboard.

"KAGOME!" Yusuke stomped off again to hunt down his cousin, or hunt down her body. Even if she was dead, he'd force Koenma to bring her back so he could kill her himself.

"Well... I guess Team Urameshi will be the last team." The Captain mumbled to himself, finding no use in announcing it anyway.

Hiei appeared in his previous spot, standing on the railing once more while Kurama, Kuwabara, and Kagome all pulled themselves up from the outside the railing, having hung from the side of the ship when Yusuke momentarily lost control. Wait... when did Kagome get there? (A/N: *sweat* ... Kagome is very unpredictable...?)

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, but he'll be back soon enough." Kurama chuckled while Kagome sighed and slid down to the deck and leaned against the railing.

"What did the shrimp mean though?" Kuwabara blinked down at his best friend's cousin curiously.

She looked up dryly at him. "If I don't plan on telling Yusuke, what makes you think I'll tell you?" She was beginning to think she should've broug--- but wait... she did bring one.

Kuwabara frowned, almost looking like a pouting kid. "Just like the shrimp..." He mumbled to himself. Unfortunately Kagome heard him and was taking it the wrong way.

"What?"

"Huh...u-uh... well, you're kinda like the shrimp... with your... I mean... um..."

Kagome only seemed to get more annoyed now, the mumbling coming from Kuwabara having the opposite effect since he couldn't seem to get the words out. She looked up at Hiei, but seeing the annoyed look on his face convinced her that whatever the orange-haired male was trying to say was not going to be nice. She pulled one of the bags from her shoulder and dug in one of the front pockets that had failed to be emptied when she came home from the feudal era for the last time.

"Aha!" The rosary she pulled out looked just like the one InuYasha wore, but this once had blue beads instead of the dark purple that tied Inuyasha's together.

The three male's turned to Kagome's hands and one of them smirked in satisfaction.

"A necklace?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Kagome!" Said person stiffened as her cousin's voice reached her ears, and she laughed nervously, clutching the rosary in her hands tightly.

"Shoot..."

"Put it on the fool." Hiei's voice cut-in, he was clearly anxious to see Kuwabara head face-first into the deck boards.

Kagome looked between the three males, make that four(as soon as Kurama started chuckling). First thing was first... she held up the rosary and thought back to the words Kaede had taught her. She had to repeat it to herself mentally a few times before she finally repeated it aloud.

The beads exploded out-ward before appearing around Kuwabara's neck in the same fashion Inuyasha's had. "Now for the word of subjugation..." She sighed and looked up at Kuwabara.

"What the--- Urameshi! Your cousin did something weird! Get it off!" He pulled at the necklace in desperate attempt to get the rosary off.

"Jeez, Kuwabara..." Yusuke snorted. "Can't get a simple nec---" The teen tugged at the rosary. Then again. "What the hell?!"

Kurama looked up at the smug look on Hiei's face before turning to an equally smug Kagome. "You said subjugation, Kagome. This necklace is a rosary?"

Kagome smiled at the red-head and nodded, she was proud that she had been able to properly place the rosary.

"Do it, already."

"You've gotten quite impatient, Hiei..."

"Just do it."

"Do what?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked in unison.

"Down." Kagome pointed at the deck, and the necklace around Kuwabara's neck gave off a pink light before he was abruptly brought down into the boards of the deck.

A silence came right after, other then the mumbling of Kuwabara as he tried to pick himself up.

"You're a nice guy Kuwabara, but please refrain from insulting Hiei and under-estimating my skills as a fighter." Yusuke burst into full-blown laughter while Hiei dropped down in front of Kuwabara.

"You're finally in your rightful place, fool."

Kuwabara immediately jumped up, forgetting the one who had placed the spell on him in favor of yelling at Hiei.

"I'll show you your "rightful place", shrimp!" He moved to punch the shorter male in black, but Hiei simply side-stepped and Kuwabara ended up tripping and falling on his face on his own.

Kurama turned to their only female fighter curiously as his teammates got into a internal fight. "I wasn't aware miko's existed anymore." This caused Kagome to stiffen. She then flashed him a look that clearly said 'you're too smart for your own good'.

"Yeah..." She laughed lightly, it trailing off into a nervous whine. "You caught me."

"A miko, huh?"

She jumped and turned to her cousin who was frowning down at her.

"That sounds familiar..." Kuwabara mumbled from beside Yusuke who nodded in rare agreement.

"Oi... we heard about them in some story in school, right? About some jewel or something."

Kagome stared at her cousin in bewilderment. "You... actually paid atten---scratch that, went to class?"

"Keiko made me go!" He defended himself with an annoyed snort. He then shrugged and shoved her hands in his pockets. "Besides... they were talking about demons..."

"The Shikon no Tama is a famous legend." Kurama noted, drawing his team mates attention to himself.

"Hey, that was the one!" Kuwabara and Yusuke shared a look. Hiei seemed to be the only one to notice Kagome's discomfort with the subject at hand.

"Though it was never said what happened to the jewel, it simply disappeared along with its Guardian Miko of the shard collecting group. The only one's that would know the whole story would be the Lords of Makai."

"Lords of Makai...?" Kagome stepped forward and peered at the red-head anxiously.

"Lord Inutaisho, Lord Sesshomaru, and Lord Inuyasha." Kurama looked down at the female.

"What?! They're still alive?!" Hiei rolled his eyes as Kagome turned to look back at him for answers.

"You act as if you know them, Kagome..." Kurama mused as Yusuke narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion."

"U-um... well..."

"Spill it." Yusuke stepped toward her nervous form.

She looked up at Hiei for help, but he simply rose a single brow in amusement. He was clearly laughing inwardly at her expense. Well... if she told them now, it would save her a lot of explaining later(especially when Genkai and Yukina were there; she prefered to keep her secret from as many people as possible), but Yusuke was stubborn... much like herself.

"Okay..." Kagome sighed and gave a sheepish smile. "That Guardian Miko... well, I'm that Guardian Miko." There was a silence before Yusuke blew up again.

"What?! But that story happened like... a thousand yea---"

"Five hundred, actually, Yusuke." Of course, it was Kurama who interuptted.

"Shut up, fox-boy!" A already annoyed spirit detective glared at Kurama who sweatdropped in a comical manner.

"About that though..." Kagome gained their attention again, a serious look upon her face. "You remember the well house on our shrine?"

"The one Gramps told us to stay out of all the time?" Yusuke quirked a brow.

"Yes, the Bone-Eater's well." She nodded. "On my fifteenth birthday, I was pu--- I fell down that well and when I pulled myself back out... I found myself five hundred years back in time. In the Feudal Era. That's... where Hiei and met."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were gaping at her openly. "As in like... you _time traveled_?" They exchanged looks before looking at Kagome.

"Yes."

"If that's true, you must carry the Shikon." Kurama stated, and Kagome looked at him nervously for a moment of silence.

'You can trust this Kurama.' Hiei's voice echo'd in her head, and she briefly wondered what he meant by _this Kurama._

"I do." She rested a hand over the bulge in her t-shirt where the jewel rested beneath her shirt.

"Are you crazy?! With that thing, demon's will be after us left and right!" Yusuke glared at his cousin, he was really re-thinking his decision to kill his own cousin.

"I'm not stupid! I keep a concealment spell over it so no one can sense it and my energy!" She snapped back.

"You must be extra careful while you carry that, demons will do anything to get a hold of it." Kurama advised her before turning to the Captain

"Approaching Hanging Neck Island" The captain announced.

"I know."

End Chapter VI


	7. Scary Movie

**IM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON! HAVE MERCY! I was having really bad writers block and my homework was piling up on me for the end of the term. Then this past week my great grandmother died so I had to go to her funeral, which is a long drive away. But here I am with the next chapter and ready to ROCK! By the way, I really suck at fighting scenes so bare with me. I also realize that when Kagome sent Kuwabara to the ground to eat dirt… uh –sweat drop- they were on a ship…heheheheh lets just pretend dirt covered the ship floor because of the shoes bringing it on and all. That should work.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho, wish I did but sadly –sigh- I don't.**

**Oh and would you like me to add an SOS , you know one of those things at the beginning of chapters with the characters doing the disclaimer and stuff.**

**And uh… well I'm sorry again all you Hiei/Kagome fans cause I'm going to make this a Kurama/Kagome fiction but do not worry Hiei will be paired with someone and its NOT an OC, I know how some people just hate OC's.**

Chapter 7 'Scary Movie'

All Kagome could do was gap at the room, IT WAS HUGE! Yusuke and Kuwabara had already thrown their stuff on one of the five beds in the room and raided the Refrigerator. A tray of tea was already in the room.

"It seems the lords have made many improvements to the hotel" said Kurama, noting the Fridge, Microwave, TV, etc.

"What is this! A vacation spot or a tournament hotel?" Kagome asked throwing her bag to the bed beside Yusuke's.

"We're not here on Vacation onna," said Hiei taking his spot near the window.

"I know! Hey, when can I see Inuyasha and the other's?" she asked

"You might not be able to, they are after all the Lords and barely anyone would be able to see them." Said Kurama, Kagome sighed then perked.

"Well then, its just makes it more of a challenge to me!" she said with a smirk

"Your going to get yourself killed" stated Hiei

"I'm going to find them and NOT get killed so bite me!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Put that thing back in your mouth unless you want it cut off" he said fingering his sword. She 'hmphed' and sat on the couch turning the TV on and surfing.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came over and dropped piles of food on the table then sat down and started scarfing it down.

"You gross pigs," Kagome muttered.

"Thanks" Yusuke replied

Kurama handed Hiei a cup of tea than handed one to Kagome and sat down next to her.

"Thank you," she said, he nodded.

"So who are we going up against tomorrow?" asked Kuwabara mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, its rude and disgusting," said Kagome disgusted before she turned back to the TV.

"We'll be going up against Team Morro" (cheesy once again… I know) said Kurama

"Heh, we'll wipe the floor with them," said Yusuke, Kagome grabbed a bag of caramel popcorn for herself not paying them any attention. She was focused on the TV.

"This is the Dark Tournament, the teams wont be easy" said Kurama

"We won the last one, we'll win this one, no big!" said Yusuke

"YOU STUPID PREP!" yelled Kagome all the sudden scaring everyone, even Hiei. "THERE WAS A KNIFE, CLEAVER, AND GUN ON THAT TABLE! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PICK UP THE STUPID BANANA!" she yelled pointing at the TV. They looked at the TV and saw her watching scary movie. (I don't remember what the items were, so I guessed) The boy's sweatdropped.

"This proves how stupid preps are!" she threw her hands up in the air sitting back down and grabbing a hand full of popcorn.

"What are you watching?" asked Kurama

"Haven't you ever seen Scary Movie?" she asked shocked

"No, I don't watch many movies" he said

"Your missing out Kurama, You've got to see some of the crazy movies they've made." Said Yusuke

"Scary Movie is one of them, its not even scary more like stupid," said Kuwabara

"Its so stupid, its actually funny" said Kagome not taking her eyes from the TV.

"Ewwwwwwwww" Yusuke and Kuwabara chorused as they watched the killer stab the 'stupid prep' in the breast (ahem you know what happens after that if you've watched the movie) Kurama had a light twitch in his eye and Hiei wasn't paying attention.

"And what's the point in this movie?" asked Kurama, Kagome laughed.

"There isn't a point, that's what makes it so funny" she said tossing some popcorn into her mouth and offering some to him. He politely declined and walked over to the windowsill where Hiei barely took a glance at him.

"What?" he asked after a minute of silence

"What your side of the story?" Kurama asked, going back to the topic of the Shikon.

"I don't have a side of the story," Hiei said not wanting to mention he was injured.

"Then will you tell me how you met Kagome?" Kurama asked, silence.

Kurama chuckled leaning against the wall as Hiei glared at him.

"Since your not answering, I take it was an embarrassing meet or you were injured and your just to pride to mention it" he said

"Hn" (take a good guess…. it's so obvious)

"What was that?" asked Kurama amused

"I got injured and the onna happened to find me in a clearing, she healed me" Hiei said looking back out the window.

"And the reason you gave her the stone?" asked Kurama

"I felt as if I owed her, or else…" he trailed off not wanting to say he could of died in the condition he was in. (I just cant see it happening, his pride really does something to him)

"That night I ran off and then the next day ran into the mutts brother, we both sensed the energy and ran to where it came from to find the clay wench a demon," he said

"You only knew her for 2 days and already she treats you like a old friend?" asked Kurama slightly surprised

"Hn, the onna could make friends with the ugliest thing in Makai if she had the chance" said Hiei "It'll get her killed one day" he added

"I heard that!" yelled Kagome from the couch, Kurama chuckled.

"Hn"

"Ya I love you too," she said sarcastically not taking her eyes from the TV. Kuwabara looked at her like she was nuts.

"You love the shrimp?" he yelled

"I was being sarcastic stupid! Down!" she yelled -SLAM-

"That will never get old!" Yusuke laughed rolling on the ground clutching his sides.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Hiei muttered, Kurama heard this and gave an amused look at him then turned back to the dust cloud that that formed around Kuwabara and Yusuke as yet again another fight started up. Kagome was glaring at the dust cloud that had dared interrupt her movie watching time.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! IM TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE HERE!" she yelled, Yusuke's fist stopped an inch from Kuwabara's face as they both stared at her.

"If you two are going to fight, go somewhere else" she snapped then brought her gaze back to the TV once again.

"This is going to be a long night," Kurama sighed

END CHAPTER 7

**Sorry for the short Chapter, Once again I do not know when I'll be updating so bare with me. Next Chapter will be the first fights and to warn you, Im not good with fighting chapters, Sorry in advance. Please R and R!**


	8. He's Alive!

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter and so soon too! Well……for me that is, And I CANT WAIT UNTIL TUESDAY! The new YuYu Hakusho DVD episodes are coming out! The one about Kurama! Yippee! Oh well anyway, on with the chapter! I warn you though, I'm not good with fighting scenes and you will see why. I really need to learn how to write those, but I'm better then I have been before.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and YuYu Hakusho**

Chapter 8

The next morning the group got ready quite quietly. Most likely still somewhat tired from the night before and all the fighting that had taken place. Hiei of course didn't need to get ready since he planned on wearing his usual outfit of black. Kurama wore the same outfit as he did in the last Dark Tournament against Karasu except it was red instead of yellow and a leaf green sash wrapped around his waist. Kuwabara wore his white fighting outfit (what the hell is it called? He wears it in the YuYu Hakusho Movie) Yusuke also wore the same thing as he did in the last Tournament. Kagome wore the same thing, as Kurama except the pants were tight Capri's. Her's were Dark purple and a silver sash wrapped around her waist, she also had her hair back in a tight braid. Without a word they left for there first match.

With Koenma and Girl's

They had already seated themselves since they had arrived there early to make sure they weren't late like the Last Tournament. So there was Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Genkai, Shizuru, and Keiko. (Poor Koenma, stuck with a bunch of girls, hehehehe)

"Did Yusuke manage to get a fifth fighter since it appears your not it" asked Koenma to Genkai

"Yes, but he's not to happy about it" she said

"Who is it? Is it someone we know?" asked Botan curiosity picking up

"Yukina and I know her and of course Yusuke did too," she said

"Her?" asked Keiko hoping Yusuke wasn't cheating on her

"Yes, Kagome, she and Yusuke are cousin's and Kagome has volunteered to take the fifth position," said Yukina

"Yusuke has a cousin?" asked Botan, and Keiko

"Yes, but we don't know how strong she is either, Yusuke didn't let her go without a fight. He's very protective of her even if they hadn't seen each other for years" said Genkai

"So Yusuke is probably sending his cousin out to her death," said Shizuru

"I highly doubt it, training or not she's way to stubborn to die easily, takes after her father and Yusuke," said Genkai

"How do you know her?" asked Koenma

"She often delivers packages from her shrine to us, I knew her father when he was a punk like Yusuke." Said Genkai

Inuyasha and Others

"So tell me again why we're stuck up here watching where we can barely see the fighting when we could be down there" Inuyasha snapped, hasn't changed a bit, His appearance though is slightly different. His hair is a good couple of inches longer and his eye's aren't as shiny as before. He had his fire rat robes made into something more royaltly-ish.

"Because we don't want to be killed down there Stupid" came Shippo's much deeper voice from beside him. He of course changed greatly, he was a grown man, he more a leaf green version of what Youko wears, His tail was much longer and silkier and his hair changed to more of a brownish color and it was tied back into a low ponytail (no ribbon)

"Ah, shut up brat" Inuyasha snapped still using Shippo's 'nickname'

"Now now you two, we really don't need the start of another fight" said Inutaisho, he hadn't changed a bit.

"Yes, bare us the agony of listening to you two" said Sesshomaru, hadn't changed much either.

"Mew" came Kirara's agreement from beside him

"Whatever, so when do these fight's start anyway?" Inuyasha asked

"Soon, be patient," said Inutaisho

"We just want to see Kagome, it's been 500 years already, surely she has been back" said Shippo (by the way, Shippo's father died in battle 200 years after Kagome left)

"And if she has, she'll probably be down right pissed for not coming to see her earlier." Said Inuyasha

"She wouldn't take it out on me though" said Shippo proudly "You on the other hand might get a few 'sits' here and there" he smirked

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped

YYH Group

The group was standing outside the door's that lead inside to the stadium. Silence was still present with the group even Kuwabara was somewhat silent except the scuffing of his shoes on the ground.

"Inuyasha's gonna freak if he see's me fighting demon's by myself" said Kagome

"Ha, he probably wouldn't be able to see you since he'll be up sitting out of safelty" Yusuke scoffed, she nodded

"Are you sure you know what your doing Kagome?" asked Kurama slightly concern

"Yes of course, I've been waiting for a good demon fight, I think Im starting to lose my touch" she said stretching her arms in the air.

"Where's your weapon's onna?" asked Hiei

"Weapon's? Oh, I make them out of my energy its a lot easier" she explained

"AND NOW TEAM URAMESHI!" yelled Juri from the stadium, the door's opened and Kagome had to shield her eye's from the sudden change in light. They all walked through ignoring the yells and shouts of boo's in the demon crowd. Their opponents were already on the other side of the stadium.

"And now for the rules of the….."

"WE ALREADY KNOW THE RULES START THE MATCH!" yelled the crowd

"alright alright, Team Morro has decided on one-on-one matches, first up from Team Morro, Miseru!" yelled Juri, Kurama stepped forward.

"I'll take this one" he jumped onto the stadium and positioned himself.

"It has been decided, Team Morro's, Miseru against Team Urameshi's, Kurama!" yelled Juri

"AND BEGIN!" Juri then ran off the stadium remembering what happened last time Kurama was up there.

"I will have the pleasure of killing The famous Kurama, how exciting" said Miseru, he and along with his other teammates all had long black hair held back in long braids and wore different colored fighting outfits and staffs with lighting bolts on top.

"If you know of me, then you showed also know that I'm quite a challenge" said Kurama pulling a rose from the back of his head.

"We'll see about that," Miseru said holding his staff in fighting position, the bolt lit up with electricity. Kurama snapped his rose whip out just as the Miseru charged at him, Miseru pointed his staff at Kurama and let the electricity take over as it headed straight for Kurama at top speed. Only Kurama jumped out of the way and landed behind Miseru with ease and snapped his whip at him.

"I'm not that easy to kill" said Miseru, he turned letting the whip wrap around his staff, the electricity bonded up the whip and onto Kurama's hand making him drop his famous rose whip. Burn marks had scorched his hands making him slightly flinch when he moved them.

Kagome took the time to study the other opponents, all were thunder demons but that's not what surprised her. The one off to the right looked so familiar. She could have sworn she'd seen him before. Flashbacks came to her of the first time she and Inuyasha met Shippo, then the Thunder Brothers.

'That's it!' she thought 'It's Hiten, but how is it possible, Inuyasha killed him. I saw it with my own eyes' she thought with shock, he apparently felt her eyes on him and looked over to her with a sharp gaze, he must have recognized her cause he smirked. She scowled and looked back to the match at hands. Kurama had several burns but Miseru wasn't any better. Kurama had brought out another rose whip and had somehow managed to break the staff away from Miseru's hands and they knew it wouldn't last very long. Indeed it didn't, with a single snap of Kurama's wrist Miseru was killed

"AND THE WIN GOES TO KURAMA!" yelled Juri, boo's heard around the stadium as Kurama jumped down from the platform and made his way to the other's. Yusuke went up and slapped him on the back smirking not paying to mind Kurama's burns.

"Good one Kurama! You had him scared out of his wits," he laughed cheesily. Kagome hit him over the head glaring.

"If you hadn't noticed stupid, Kurama is wounded and doesn't need you slapping him on the back!" she scolded, he rubbed his head mumbling a sorry. Kurama smiled over at Kagome making her slightly blush in confusion.

"It's nothing really, I'll be fine" he reassured her; she gave him the don't-even-try-that-on-me look.

"NEXT MATCH!" yelled Juri, Kuwabara took a quick look at Kurama then at the opponents.

"I'll go! I'm gonna beat him!" he announced which only made the group sweatdrop with embarrassment.

"Be careful, Thunder demon's can get very competitive when they lose someone close to them" Kagome warned, Kuwabara didn't hear her though since he was already on the platform with his opponent. She sighed rubbing her head.

"I sure hope he use's his brain more then he looks like he does," she mumbled to herself.

"Its not worth hoping for, he's a baka permanently" said Hiei, point proven. Kuwabara was beaten and knocked out in the first 5 minutes. (Its not that I totally hate Kuwabara its just I needed one loss and he fit the role perfectly)

Hiten stepped forward next and starred at Kagome.

"I'll take him," she said to the other's making her way forward. Yusuke stepped in front of her glaring.

"Are you asking for a death wish? He's one of the strongest in that group! You wouldn't stand a chance!" he said

"Yusuke, I know fully well what I'm up against" she said

"Let the onna go, we can see what she's capable of then," said Hiei stepping up beside her.

"Yes, She's going to have to fight sooner or later Yusuke. She's part of the team," said Kurama. Kagome flashed a grin at Hiei and Kurama before pushing Yusuke out of her way and jumping up on stage.

'Wait, I've got to stop the announcer before she…'

"IT'S BEEN DECIDED! TEAM MORRO, HITEN AGAINEST TEAM URAMESHI'S NEW MEMBER KAGOME!" yelled Juri

'Shit…." She thought just waiting for the outburst she would most likely hear.

"WHAT!" came two yells, it echoed around the now silent stadium as the demon's tried to find the persons responsible. Kagome sweatdropped and looked back at Juri.

"Ahem…"

"Oh! Uh… BEGIN!" she yelled once again dashing off the platform.

Inuyasha and others

Inuyasha and Shippo had both ran out after that announcement at top speed. Inutaisho chuckled and stood also proceeding out the door to stop the two from starting chaos. Sesshomaru just sat there ready to watch the fight to come with an amused neko beside him.

Back to fight

"It's hard to believe your still alive, your human and yet you still don't look a day older then you did the day I saw you" said Hiten

"What about you? You're supposed to be dead," she said

"What! You mean you know him?" yelled Yusuke from the sidelines. She ignored him and formed a staff with her energy.

"Staff with staff, its only fair" she said "Then again, demon's weren't into fairness that much" she said taking stance

"Heh, it seems you've trained, all the much funner," he said

"Bring it" she smirked.

END CHAPTER 8

**Muahahahahahaha IM SO EVIL! Beware of my evilness! Ahem… well anyway, be happy I got up a chapter so soon. And like I said I'm not good with fighting scenes. But were you surprised to see Hiten in there? And I finally got Inuyasha in there too. Well I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up so later!**


	9. Nice to See You Again

**Hello again everyone I'm ready to write some more! (Pulls out her laptop and stretches hands in front of her before taking out her notebook) Ok now, I'd just like to let you know… YOU BETTER BE DAMN HAPPY ABOUT THIS AND APPRIECIATE WHAT IM DOING FOR YOU PEOPLE! (Deep breath) you see, it's been a total nightmare trying to write this because the only time I have the chance too is during class and right now… I'm not doing good at all in class so if my parent's find out about me writing in class from the teacher's lets just say I'm screwed for life because I would get all my computer privileges taken away then you can say goodbye to updating for a LONG time.**

**PLEASE READ, THIS HAS TO DO WITH THE PAIRING'S OF THE STORY!**

**You see, I'm not like a lot of people. I like things the way I want them (not in a bossy kind of way) there will NOT be voting's for the pairings. These are the pairings I came up with.**

**Kagome/Kurama**

**Yusuke/Keiko**

**Hiei/Kanna (yes, Kanna and Kagura are still alive, don't you think Kanna and Hiei would make a perfect couple? I mean just look at them! Both are short, both don't talk that much and I think Black Hiei and White Kanna would look so GREAT together! Just picture it! )**

**Sesshomaru/Kagura**

**Inutaisho/no one**

**Inuyasha/ I don't know, maybe I'll put him with someone**

**Kuwabara/Yukina/Shippo (not like THAT you Hentai's, the boy's just fight over her without her realizing it)**

**Botan/Koenma (maybe, not sure yet)**

**Also, you notice that Kagura and Kanna aren't there; they are much fond of the tournament so they stayed in their room.**

**I also decided to put in a 'Last Time Flashback' since it's taking so long to update and it will refresh your memories.**

LAST TIME (uh…. I changed it so Kirara and Sesshomaru went too)

_Inuyasha and others_

_Inuyasha and Shippo had both ran out after that announcement at top speed. Inutaisho chuckled and stood also proceeding out the door with Kirara on his shoulder to stop the two from starting chaos. Sesshomaru just sat there ready to watch the fight to come, until he realized that Inuyasha would get the miko most likely ticked off which would provide a good show then also walked off._

_Back to fight_

_"It's hard to believe your still alive, your human and yet you still don't look a day older then you did the day I saw you" said Hiten_

_"What about you? You're supposed to be dead," she said_

_"What! You mean you know him?" yelled Yusuke from the sidelines. She ignored him and formed a staff with her energy._

_"Staff with staff, its only fair" she said "Then again, demon's weren't into fairness that much" she said taking stance_

_"Heh, it seems you've trained, all the much funner," he said_

_"Bring it" she smirked._

Chapter 9 'Nice to see you again…. I think'

Kagome and Hiten circled each for a minute looking for the right time and spot to attack. It was Hiten who first attacked and he ran straight at her with his staff. Kagome wondered why he didn't just summon his powers but quickly pushed that thought aside so she could focus on the fight. She brought her staff up just in time to block a straight on attack.

'Even if I wasn't fighting him in the past, I can tell he's improved a lot' she thought 'But how is he even alive? Did he survive the attack from Inuyasha?' she thought

She felt the like change in wind and ducked just in time to avoid getting stab through with his staff.

"You seem to be thinking about something considering that you haven't attacked once," he said as they started sparing with their staffs. "Unless your still the weak mortal I thought you were and just joined this tournament to die," he continued

"Ha, in your dreams. The only reason I haven't attacked is because I still didn't get an answer to how you're still alive," she said blocking another blow

"How? The mutt never killed me in the first place" he laughed, "Sure I might have gotten injured but the stupid dog was too worried about you and that brat to realize that I was still alive"

"You do…just realize that you insulted The Lord's Son," she said

"I do, and honestly I don't really care" their staffs clashed together making them slid back from the impact.

"STOP THIS FIGHT!" came Inuyasha's yell as he and Shippo stomped into the arena. The stadium became quiet at the sight of the son of the Great Lord. Juri backed up a bit stuttering.

"S…. stop the f…fight" she said into the microphone.

"WHAT?" came Yusuke and Kuwabara's yell's.

Hiten glared at the two and Kagome looked annoyed at them. (Shippo and Inuyasha)

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING !" yelled Inuyasha and Shippo together.

"Yes Kagome, I would also like to know," said an amused Inutaisho coming up behind his son. Juri squeaked and fell to her knees at seeing the Great Lord so close. Kagome's eye twitched a bit before glancing at them.

"Can we maybe talk about this AFTER THE DAMN FIGHT?" she yelled motioning to a ticked Hiten. Shippo's eye's widened at him then went to a glare.

"HELL NO! YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" yelled Inuyasha

"IF YOU DON'T LET ME FINISH THIS FIGHT I SWEAR THAT I'LL PUT YOU THROUGH THE WORST HUMILIATION IN FRONT OF ALL THESE DEMONS IN THE STANDS!" she yelled then turned her glare to Juri, she squeaked again and barely glanced at Inutaisho, he nodded amused.

"Con…Continue the Fight!" she yelled into the microphone. Inuyasha ignoring her threat was about to stomp over to knock some sense into her only to be held back by Shippo surprisingly.

"Let her fight, I want him dead" he said nodding to Hiten. Inuyasha glared at Hiten remembering him. (Slow…) 'How the hell is he even alive!' he thought

Yusuke and Others

Yusuke's mouth was hanging open not believing that his once innocent, sweet baby cousin had just threatened someone. He didn't ever know her to threaten someone no matter how horrible they were. Kuwabara was much the same way thinking how can she yell at those demons without getting killed. Kurama's eye's had widened slightly and Hiei just found the whole thing amusing thinking of the humiliation she most likely had planned for Inuyasha if he interfered.

"Hiei, does she know them well enough to threaten him without getting killed?" asked Kurama slightly concerned

"Did you not see the look on Inutaisho's face? He enjoys it when Kagome is around even if they only known each other a day" said Hiei, Kurama took a glance at Inutaisho he did indeed have an amused grin on his face.

"Somehow I think this is going to be a rather interesting tournament," Kurama said returning his gaze to the fight.

Koenma and Girls

Koenma had paled greatly when Kagome threatened Inuyasha, due to the fact that one) no one threatens the Lords without being killed 2) no one threatens the Lords without being killed and 3) no one threatens the Lords with being killed.

"She's defiantly Yusuke's cousin" said Botan, Keiko nodded while Yukina giggled and Genkai smirked.

"I cant wait to meet her, she's got spunk" said Shizuru

"IF we meet her," said Koenma

"What do you mean 'if'? Kagome wont die, like I said she's too stubborn" said Genkai

"Well, she just threatened one of the Lords, so I wouldn't be surprised if they killed her" said Koenma

Hiten and Kagome's fight

Both had miner injuries and still fighting. Hiten deciding to take it up a notch lifted his staff, a bolt of lightening struck it and it glowed yellow. His speed quicken as he disappeared.

'Wha?' she thought

"Kagome! Behind you!" yelled Yusuke, she ducked and rolled forward not knowing what he was aiming for. She turned and faced his smirking form.

"IT SEEMS THAT HITEN HAS TAKEN THIS MATCH UP A NOTCH!" yelled Koto

Kagome scowled at him and transferred her miko energy through her staff. Both their movements became blurs to the demons in the stands.

"THERE MOVEMENTS ARE SO FAST THAT EVEN I YOUR ANNOUNCER CAN'T FOLLOW THEM!" yelled Koto

The two landed on opposite sides of the arena and Hiten immediately charged at her, pointing her staff forward she also charged. She didn't expect the lighting bolt that came down on her, ignoring the pain she went down on her knees sliding under Hiten's legs and rolling up facing his back and bringing her staff forward successfully running it threw his back.

"This time, you wont live" she said pulling the staff out. His body fell forward and hit the ground with a thud.

"Well, there goes another waste of a hot male" Koto sighed

"Another win for Team Urameshi!" Juri announced, Kagome jumped down from the arena trying to hold her static hair down with frustration. Yusuke was at her side in a second circling her checking her wounds.

"Your Burnt all over, and bleeding! We have to heal you right away!" he said quickly

"Yusuke…."

"I'll go get Yukina, she can help you…"

"YUSUKE!" she yelled, he jumped and looked at her. Smiling sweetly she pushed him toward the arena.

"Worry about the fight to come…."

"KAGOME!" she was immediately hugged by Shippo, the three other team members came over along with Inuyasha, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Kirara who jumped on Kagome's shoulder and started nuzzling her cheek. Kagome giggled.

"Its nice to see you all again, now mind explaining why you didn't come to the shrine right away?" she said in a tell-me-or-else-you'll-pay-dearly look. Sweatdrops went around the group as Inuyasha backed away knowing full well that the question was mostly directed at him.

End Chapter 9

**Well that's all for now, I know it was a short chapter but at least I got the chapter in right? I TOTALLY LOVE YOU ALL! (hugs all that reviewed) I got a total of 34 reviews on my last chapter and couldn't be more happier! (does a jig while throwing candy everywhere) PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!**


	10. Happy Reunions

**Sorry Everyone for holding back for so long, I had a few delays. Such as 1) I got writer's block 2) I couldn't get on the computer right away anyway cause I was grounded and 3)...uh there is no number 3 but anyways, Im back and ready to continue. I'm so pleased with all my reviewer's also! I got a total of dun dun dun dunnnnn 44 reviews! I'm sooooo HAPPY! I could just hug you all! (hugs you all and give's you all a free Kirara plushie) Now, I will begin our next Chapter! I admit it, this is a really crappy chapter, mostly because I had no other idea how to do it, and I know Im rushing things so I'm very sorry!**

_blah-_ Hiei  
**'blah'-** Youko  
(blah)-Shuichi  
/blah/-Kurama

_Last Time:_

_"Another win for Team Urameshi!" Juri announced, Kagome jumped down from the arena trying to hold her static hair down with frustration. Yusuke was at her side in a second circling her checking her wounds._

_"Your Burnt all over, and bleeding! We have to heal you right away!" he said quickly_

_"Yusuke…."_

_"I'll go get Yukina, she can help you…"_

_"YUSUKE!" she yelled, he jumped and looked at her. Smiling sweetly she pushed him toward the arena._

_"Worry about the fight to come…."_

_"KAGOME!" she was immediately hugged by Shippo, the three other team members came over along with Inuyasha, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Kirara who jumped on Kagome's shoulder and started nuzzling her cheek. Kagome giggled._

_"Its nice to see you all again, now mind explaining why you didn't come to the shrine right away?" she said in a tell-me-or-else-you'll-pay-dearly look. Sweatdrops went around the group as Inuyasha backed away knowing full well that the question was mostly directed at him._

This Time: Chapter 10

Urameshi team had won, no surprise there and now they were all (except Koenma and the girls) gathered in they're room sitting in different spots as Kagome paced in front of them all mostly Inuyasha yelling at him. (what a happy reunion...not)

"You were alive this whole time and you didn't even BOTHER coming to the shrine to SEE ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED YOU'VE HAD ME!" she yelled

"Did you just swear!" he, Shippo and Yusuke asked bewildered

"Don't change the subject! Tell me WHY you didn't come to see me! Tell me WHEN you were planning on coming to see me if you were at all! Tell me WHERE you have been this whole time!" poking him in the chest.

"uh...Dad didn't let me!" he protested in an almost whinney voice backing away from her and her wrath

"It's true Kagome, I wasn't going to allow him to see you until after the tournement for safety precautions" said Inutaisho

"Your off the hook this time" she glared one last time at him before taking a seat on her bed where Kirara jumped into her lap.

Inuyasha sighed relieved, he didn't need a 'sit' at the moment.

"So, Urameshi is your cousin?" Sesshomaru questioned

"Unfortunatly, yes he is" she sighed bringing her hand through her stactic hair trying to calm it down.

"What do you mean by that!" Yusuke protested

"Nothing Yusuke, I was kidding, your the best cousin in the world" she said boredly

"I'm your only cousin" he pointed out

"Exactly"

"Well Kagome, it was nice seeing you again. I hope to talk to you later but Kagura and Kanna are back in the room no doubt waiting for us to get back" said Inutaisho standing and interupting Yusuke who was just about to yell at her

"Kagura and Kanna?" she asked

"Kagura and I mated 300 years ago" said Sesshomaru simply, she gapped at him

"You probably wondering how it came to that huh?" asked Shippo

"No, I was wondering what took so damn long" she said, they all anime fell at her response.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh come on! It was so obivious that Kagura liked him! You can't tell me you didn't see it! It was almost as obivious as Sango and Miroku!" she said, Kirara mewed in agreement.

"Women" Inuyasha muttered leaving the room, Inutaisho chuckled following close behind beside Sesshomaru

"Bye Kagome! Are you staying here Kirara?" asked Shippo from the doorway, Kirara mewed and nodded from her place on Kagome's lap.

"Bye Shippo! Come by again!" she yelled, Kurama closed the door as he left so it was only the team and Kirara left.

"Hey wait a minute! SIT BOY!" Kagome suddenly yelled, a light 'thud' could be heard down the hallway and Shippo's laughter.

"KAGOME!" was then heard

"Okay, I feel much better" Kagome smiled laying back on her bed. Kuwabara had fallen asleep during the conversation and Hiei sat againest the wall. Kurama had been standing so the Lords could have the couches (sp, Im not in the best mood today)

"Kagome" said Yusuke standing beside her bed, she cracked an eye open at him

"what?"

"Your wounds" he pointed out

"Im fine Yusuke" she sighed

"Don't give me that, you need to be healed!" he protested

"Im fine Yusuke" she said again a bit annoyed

"He's right Kagome, your the most injured of all of us, you should be healed right away" said Kurama

"Not you too!" Kagome whinned

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi, you are going to be healed whether I have to hold you down myself or not" said Yusuke sternly

"I'd like to see you try" she growled sitting up

For the next 10 minutes yelling and movement could be heard in that room as Yusuke tried to get a hold of Kagome. Yusuke had her finally.

"FINE! Your wasting your time anyway, I only have wounds on my arms and legs" she snapped sitting on her bed once again with a pout

"There's a cut on your forehead as well Kagome" said Kurama, crosseyed she looked up.

"Oh, would you look at at, I do" she said in a bored voice

"Kurama, your good at healing, help me out here!" said Yusuke as he started reading random bottles in the medical kit. Kagome glared at Yusuke the whole time.

"uh...here take this" he said throwing a bottle at her, she read the bottle and glared at him again whacking him over the head.

"This is sleeping pills you moron!" she threw the bottle at his head as Kurama sat on the edge of the bed taking the medical kit from Yusuke, Kirara was laying on the pillow amusement in her eyes.

"Well I'm not the medical expert here" he grumbled

"Thank god, or else I'd be dead from an overdose" she said

"Will you two shut up?" Hiei snapped at them, Kagome 'hmphed' and crossed her arms as Yusuke grumbling sat down on the couch to watch TV

Once Kurama was finished with Kagome's wounds they both sat down on the couch next to Yusuke and watched a little TV. Soon after that Kagome fell asleep leaning againest Kurama with an amused Kirara on her lap. Kurama didn't seem to mind as he thought staring into space no doubt talking to Youko and Shuichi. (yes in my fiction there are not 2 but 3 personality's, Shuichi, Kurama, and Youko) Yusuke didn't even pay attention to them as he and a now awake Kuwabara watched a horror flick.

**'Wow , who wouldve known that the punk had a beautiful cousin'**

(Noone)

/I have to agree/

**'WE ACTUALLY AGREE ON SOMETHING!'**

(WE ACTUALLY AGREE ON SOMETHING!)

/WE ACTAULLY AGREE ON SOMETHING/ they all asked in at the same time

_Talking to yourself again?_

**'Hiei! We actaully AGREE on something!'**

_Do I dare ask?_

**'Yes! We all agree that Kagome is beautiful!'**

_...Why do I even bother talking to you?_

**'Oh come on! Admit it! She's beautiful!'**

_I'm not going to admit that since I first met her when I was younger, she's more like a sister to me_

/She does relate to Yukina in some ways/

(Ya, from what I've seen so far she's honest..)

**'HOT!'**

(respectful...)

**'BEAUTIFUL!'**

(sincere...)

**'...HOT!'**

/Youko knock it off/

_So you plan on courting her?_

Thankfully for Kurama the room was dark so no one saw the blush that crept up to his cheeks.

**'HECK YEAH!'**

/We barely know her/

**'heh...who cares?'**

(I do)

/As do I/

(I would like to get to know her a bit better before anything more happens)

/I agree with Shuichi/

**'You humans aren't any fun at all but... It's progress'**

_Take the onna out tomorrow_

/Are you setting us up/

_heh, I could have some fun with this_ Hiei shut the link after that smirking to himself

**'...Hiei NEVER acts like that, somethings wrong with him'**

(Does he have a fever?)

/hmmmm.../

**'What?'**

(What?) Youko and Shuichi asked together

/Perhaps we could have some fun too...Hiei has been mateless for over 500 years.../

**'...OH! I SEE WHERE YOUR GOING! LETS FIND HIEI A MATE!'**

(I don't think this is a good idea you two, what if he found out about it?)

/He won't, besides Kagome could help out if she wanted/

**'That way we can spend more time with her anyway!'**

(Oh I see now...)

Kurama mentally smirked as Youko and Shuichi quieted down after planning, this was going to be fun.

"Where is it Urameshi! I don't see it!" Kuwabara complained, him and Yusuke were looking at the TV trying to figure out where the monster was (no specific movie just a horror flick with a monster)

"I don't know! I dont see it either!" Yusuke snapped quietly back as he leaned forward, a girl wearing a white dress entered the TV screen looking around.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled the ugly looking monster suddenly appearing on the screen face close up. Kagome jumped awake only to see the monster.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled, all three of them jumped back only for the couch to start tipping back as it fell over sending the four team members to the ground it a tangled mess. Hiei with Kirara on his lap laughed at the situation mentally but was smriking to them on the outside.

Kuwabara and Yusuke ended up tangled with each other and Kagome ended up on top of Kurama... ( hehehehe I love being the author, don't you agree?)

Kagome blushed and quickly got up only successfully falling backwards onto the other two member's of the team. Kurama with a slight blush got up and turn helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, she nodded

"Uh...sorry about that, hehehehe didn't expect to see a monster when I woke up then to uh...be on top of you...well good night!" she quickly ran over to her bed and dove under the covers to hide her embarassment.

Kuwabara and Yusuke who were now sitting on the floor blinked at her then turned to Kurama with a raised brow (yes even Kuwabara) Kurama ignored them and went to his own bed sending a quick glare to Hiei.

"Am I missing something?" asked Kuwabara

"I think we both are" said Yusuke flipping the couch back to its rightful spot before turning off the TV

They both shrugged and went to there own beds to sleep and Kirara once again slipped over to Kagome's bed and slept with her. This was indeed going to be a VERY interesting Tournament.

End Chapter 10

**Well, thats it for now. It was supposed to be mostly humor, and i think I got a good deal of it in there or so I hope! Well please review!**

**Now to Thank my reviewer's!**

**_Silveredfox-_** Im glad you enjoy it and here is your update, I hope you review again!

**_Angel452-_** Sorry, Im not THAT mean to Inuyasha but he does get sat as you can see, hope you review again and Thanks!

**_HarmonyHanyou-_** Im glad you liked it, I plan to embarass Inuyasha a few times in this and Im glad you liked the chapter! Review again and Thanks!

**_Cockroachelle-_** Thank you sooooo much, you don't know how much that means to me. Getting my story complemented and all. Im glad you agree with the Kanna and Hiei pairing also, Thanks again!

**_Animebishieluver-_** It would be funny to sit him in front of them all but I'm not that mean, and maybe I'll give that idea of yours a thought and put it in the story at some point later, if its okay with you, Thanks a lot!

**_Asaake-_** Here is your update, enjoy!

**_Goddess Bless-_** Ya, they got off the hook this time but knowing them they'll get themselves into more trouble later, hehe, Thanks for your review and I hope you review again!

**_Dark Inu Fan-_** Kinda forgot about that at the end, oh well! Ya I've gone through it too, pain in the ass I must say, Thanks for your review!

**_Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl-_** Ya, I always liked Kagome like this, I'm glad I made her this way! hehe, Thanks for your review!

**_kitsunekilala-_** I wrote more, and I hope you like! Thanks for your review!

**_Jinenji-_** You gave me the biggest review! (confetti everywhere)I'm glad you like my hugs, at least I know someone enjoys em, j/k Well congradulations on your new brother, Im sure he is cute! All baby's are cute! and yes... poor Inuyasha did get sat and didn't even see it coming...hehe, Yes it will be a Kurama Kagome pairing, because well, I love that pairing for some reason. I just can't see Hiei and her together since She did meet him when he was younger if you get where I'm going with this. So anyway, Thanks for the review!

**_Ryukotsusei-_** Here is your update! Enjoy!

**_VB-_** (laughs) Well finally...Here is you update! I know it took long to get it up and all but I got grounded for awhile so anyway Thanks for your review!

**_Taeniaea-_** Here is your Update! Enjoy! and Thanks for your review!

**_inu&kag&sess7-_** Im glad you like it, enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**_Time and Fate-_** I'm glad you think so, thanks!

**_Chibes-_** I hope your better poor you, and what may I ask do you mean spill the truth?

**_jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow-_** YAYYYYY! Thanks for the review!

**_CandyAssCutie-_** OH WOW! Three reviews at once! Im loved! (confetti) Thanks for reviewing you three and Im glad you like it, sorry it took so long to update, I kinda got grounded...hehehehe

**_fluffy dark angel-_** Sorry Im sticking with these pairings I have, no offense but I absolutely HATE Kurama/Botan pairings, but thanks for your review anyway! oh and, the reason for not putting Kagome and Hiei together is because, well Kagome met him when he was a child and that reason doesn't seem right if you think about it.

**_RoseFire-shadow666-_** Wow, it was? I did get most reviews on this chapter so I guess so, Well Thanks for your review!

**_chinadoll27-_** Here is your update! Thanks!

**_Caladriel-_** Here is your next chapter , hope you enjoy!

**_kitsune'sangelofflames-_** uh... Kagome and Sesshomaru aren't that close just of yet, but maybe later!

**_Youko's Daughter Sakaki-_** Glad you agree on that pairing, I think it works very well indeed and even better when I get it started! hehe...enjoy!

**_Leah-_** Thank you, Hiei is a little ooc in the thought's in this one, but not to much , I still hope you enjoy! Thanks!

**_sesshomaruobsessed-_** Thats a somewhat scary thought, but it could happen someday!

**_ohiowriter-_** Thanks for your review!

**_Kyoko super girl-_** Oh! Im not much of a threesome fan, but maybe during the summer sometime I'll get a story like that in! Thanks for your review!

**_angel2youkai-_** Sorry for the long wait, and here is your update! Enjoy!

**_angel-demoness7-_** hehehe, Here is your update, sorry it took so long! Thanks!

**_gothmiko-_** Im glad you think so, Thanks for your review!

**_kagomefan-_** here is your update, and Thanks!

**_AnimeMoonlightGoddess-_** Thanks for your review and here is the update! Enjoy!

**_YoukoKagome-_** yes, I love that too, but I can't do it to often or people will get bored of it, Thanks for your review and Enjoy!

**_kagome of the western lands-_** Yes, that will happen next chapter! This chapter is mostly focused on Humor, hehe! Thanks for your review!

**_shadow miko-_** Thanks for your review!

**_Yumei-_** If you think that one was hilarious, I hope you think this one was because I focused more on humor in this one! Thanks for your review!

**_Suma goddess of darkness-_** Im glad you like it, here is your update! enjoy! and Thanks!

**_Hoshiko Megami-_** Sorry for the long wait in update, I was grounded for a bit so it took awhile, hope you enjoy!

**_silverbluenchantress-_** Here is your update, enjoy!

**_Willowcrickett-_** well, Thanks ...I think...hehe Thanks for your review and I hope you keep reading! I'll remember to check before updating again, funny though... I did do spell check...stupid computer...well anyways Thanks!

**_Music-Lover1987-_** Thanks and Inuyasha will be humiliated more later, don't you worry hehe. Enjoy!


	11. Day Off and Interesting News

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long getting this chapter up. I had major writer's block and school has been a total disaster lately if you know what I mean. But I assure you that it won't be that bad in the summer and I'll update as soon as possible without these long delays. But since it took me so long I decided to make it up to you all and write a nice long chapter. I'm not sure how long this is exactly but it did take a lot of time to write. But anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. If I did Kagome and Kurama would definatly be paired up.**

CHAPTER 11

Kagome woke up early as usual, which in her case was around 6 in the morning. Traveling back in time with a stubborn half breed that would wake you up around this time would do that to you. But as soon as she thought all her demon fighting days were over she finds out Midoriko wants to train her to her full power, luckily for her Midoriko cut off the training for the tournament so she would be in tip top shape for the fights. Yawning and rubbing her head as she sat up in her bed, she found that Kurama and Hiei were already up. Kurama had tea made already, he was sitting on the couch with one of his own cups and Hiei was sitting on the second couch boredly with Kirara laying next to him.

"Good Morning, Kagome" was Kurama's polite greeting

'Is he ever NOT polite?' she sweatdropped as a vision of Kurama with fangs and claws appeared and started stomping around in her head, yelling nonsense. 'Doubt it' she looked over at Hiei who snorted unexpectently.

"Morning" she mumbled blinking at Hiei before getting up shrugging.

"How are your injuries?" Kurama asked

"Injuries...Oh! I'm fine, except this hair! I need to take a shower!" she grabbed a pair of clothes and other things she would need before going to the bathroom mumbling something that sounded suspisously like 'stupid electricty' and 'hair sticking up making me look bad'.

"She seemed to know that demon yesterday" said Kurama as soon as the door closed

"Who cares if she knew him or not as long as we won the match" said Hiei

"Wern't you the least bit concern about her? She was up againest one of the strongest demons on that team, not to mention we hadn't seen her fight before that" said Kurama

"She killed him didn't she?"

"True"

"Don't worry about the stupid girl, I may have known her for a couple of hours but in those couple of hours I found that she's stubborn. She gets her stubborness from the detective" said Hiei

"So your saying?"

"She's too stubborn to die" was Hiei's simple response

Kagome took her time washing her hair as she thought about what she was going to do that day, or that morning for that matter. She already had plans for the afternoon to go see Inuyasha and Shippo, and maybe hang with Kagura and Kanna if they would allow it, then maybe she'd go meet Yusuke's girlfriend ... oh and she still had yet to meet his boss and then say hi to Genkai and Yukina. Damn she had a lot to do this afternoon, maybe she'd go check out the fights and see who they would be up againest the next day. Nodding she rinsed her hair out one last time before stepping out of the shower to dry herself off. She slipped on a pair of black capri's and a white tank with a sea blue sweatshirt over it un-zipped, then her pair of long socks that had two blue strips on them. She quickly dried her hair and pulled it into a ponytail that tied at her neck.

"Better go make breakfast, cause I'm hungry!" she whinned to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom. "What do you boys want for breakfast?" she asked Kurama and Hiei.

"I'm quite okay, Kagome"

"hn"

She shrugged and poured a bowl of milk for Kirara setting it on the table where Kirara immediatly darted over to drink. "Might as well make it for the two still sleeping" she said more to herself.

"Do you have plans today Kagome?" Kurama asked

"Well, I was planning on checking out the matches this morning. Then this afternoon check up with Inuyasha and Shippo, and see how Kagura and Kanna have been doing for the past 500 years, then I still have yet to meet your boss and my future sister-in-law" she said

"Perhaps we could join you?"

"I don't see why not, you have yet to tell me your side of the story of how you got involved in all this" she smirked at him glancing up from her work of cooking.

"Count me out, I have things to do" Hiei said glancing at Kurama as soon as she looked back down.

/Liar/ Kurama met his stare with his own

**_I thought you wanted to get to know her a little better_** Hiei responded annoyed

**'More then better'**

/Not now Youko/

(Please, we were just getting used to the peace and quiet)

**'Whats that suppose to mean? You talk just as much as me'**

(No I don't, your the one who has to always make a stupid remark about every little situation that comes up)

Kurama sighed as the two other sides of himself started a daily argument and Hiei snickered. Two plates were set in front of them, they looked up at Kagome who had ut them there.

"I know you said you didn't want any but you really should eat, breakfast is the most important part of the day. Besides, my cooking isn't THAT bad" she pouted

'Thanks" Hiei mumbled taking his plate

"Thank you Kagome, I'm sure your cooking is just fine" Kurama gave her a smile. They barely caught the light blush before it was gone.

"No problem, now the fun part. Waking up my cousin" she rubbed her hands together grinning. She slid across the wood floor in her socks over to Yusuke's bed. (I always do that, its so much fun!) With a leap she jumped on his bed landing a body slam... a light one. Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped.

"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey!" she poked his cheek.

"I don't want to go to school mom..." he mumbled rolling over sending Kagome to the floor with a 'thump'. Grumbling she rubbed her sore bottom and jumped on the bed again and kept doing it.

"YUSKUE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" nothing

She growled a very unlady like growl and sat on the edge thinking, she suddenly grinned and got up to retrieve a bucket of ice and water.

"Ohhhhhh Yusuke..." she prepared the bucket

"Kagome...is that such a wise..." Kurama was cut off by a splash of water, he sighed.

"KAGOME!"

"eep!" Kagome took off out the door grabbing her shoes along the way. "Later! Meet ya at the stadium Kurama!"

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! YOUR SO DEAD!" Yusuke jumped out of bed only to get tangled up in his blankets and to fall flat on his face, he growled and took off out the door also not caring about shoes. Kuwabara woke up a couple of minutes later and silently (yes silently) got dressed for the day and grabbed a plate of food, Yusuke came back grumbling as he picked ice out of his shirt and hair.

"I believe I'll go check out the matches" Kurama stood and neatly put his dish in the sink before slipping his shoes on and goiong out as well.

"At least she made breakfast before she left... I swear I'll get her for that..." Yusuke grumbled to himself

Kurama found Kagome sitting on the railing that looked down at the arena. She turned to him when he walked up beside her.

"You made it just in time for the first match" she said looking back down

"Who is it?" he asked

"Team Hikuri vs. Team Yuiho, apparently we're going up againest the Team Flushi who went yesterday. So we have no idea what we'll be up againest until the match"

"We'll be fine"

"I'm sure we will, so how did you get caught up in all this?" she turned to him

"All this as in Spirit Detective? Or the tournament?" he asked

"Both"

Kurama went on telling her of his past life as Youko Kurama and how he had to take refuge in a unborn human child to stay alive. He told her how he met Yusuke and the reason he was a spirit detective. (To lazy to type it, please don't be mad)

"So you have three seperate souls in you?" she asked

"You could say that, slowly we're begining to bond though. Someday it will be one"

"I've never heard of such a thing, thats fascinating. I suppose it isn't to you though, I mean I don't find it fascinating that I once lived with only half a soul while the other was being used on a fake miko" she said

"I suppose not" he nodded

"Bad past or not though, you sound like a great guy. I'm glad I got to meet you" she smiled

"Likewise, who would've known Yusuke Urameshi the greatest punk in the district and Demons boogyman had a sweet innocent cousin such as you" he teased

"I'm not sweet all the time you know, sometimes I'm really sour" she said innocently jumping down from the railing and walking past him with a grin.

"I find that hard to believe" he said glancing back at her

"You won't later. Come on! I want to go bug Hiei" she grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the hall.

"Speaking of Hiei, I've noticed he's been mateless for over 500 years now" started Kurama, Kagome stopped and looked at him. She saw the sparkle in his eye and grinned.

"Kurama, you aren't thinking of setting Hiei up now are you?"

"With the help of you of course, I was planning on it"

"I'd LOVE too! who do you have in mind?"

"Well thats what I need your help with, we have to find someone for him"

"Ah, a challenge. This is going to be fun"

"Indeed"

Kagome and Kurama walked out of the stadium and soon found Hiei lounging in a tree close by.

"Things to do my ass" Kagome muttered "Hey Hiei! We're going to go see Kagura and Kanna! Come with us!"

"No"

"That wasn't an option, now get done here"

"No"

"Please Hiei!" Kagome gave him a hurt heartbreaking facial expression as the two boys sweatdropped.

"Come now Hiei, you can't possibly pass up that face" Kurama reasoned to his silent friend. Hiei growled and jumped down from his branch. Kagome squealed and hugged him smiling like a high school girl. She hooked arms with the two boys and started dragging them off.

"Your hanging with us now Hiei, aren't you happy?"

"thrilled" he said sarcasticly glaring at Kurama over her back, Kurama simply smirked as he let Kagome drag them off to the hotel. Kagome somehow managed to get by security to the top floor of which they were staying. Letting go of the two boys she knocked on the door to the girls room.

"Who the hell is it? I'm not expecting anyone!" came a female yell

'The boys must not have told her about me' she thought

"Well in the past you called me miko but Kagome will work now too" no sooner she got that sentence out the door was open and two girls tackled Kagome to the ground in a hug. Kurama and Hiei equally sweatdropped at the sight.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kagura standing

"Won't Inuyasha be mad?" asked Kanna with her still soft voice (Kanna did gain some emotion so she's not totally emotionless but she's still the quiet type)

"It's good to see you two too. The boys apparently didn't tell you that I'm IN the tournament. I talked to them last night" said Kagome

"Their so dead" Kagura growled. She suddenly pulled Kagome into the room as Kanna closed the door after the two boys came in. The room was a lot better then the normal hotel rooms. Kagome took up the girls appearances. Kagura's hair was still in the pony but her hair was a lot longer, it went to her waist just in the ponytail. She also wore a silver and magenta kimono tied with a blue sash. A blue cresent moon was on the back of her kimono and on her forehead. Kanna was about Hiei's height and her hair was also longer held back in a tight braid, the white flowers still there. Her eyes had more of a sparkle to them then they once did. She outfit looked about the same except that it was tied with a silver sash.

"It's a long story" said Kagome, she turned to the boys who were leaning againest the wall "By the way, these are my teammates Kurama and.."

"Hiei, we met after you disappeared" said Kanna

"Really now? Anything else I need to know about?"

"Did the boys tell you about Sango and Mirkou?" asked Kagura with a sly grin

"No, tell me!" Kagome begged

"They got married like that wasn't obivious, and had 9 kids" Kagome, Kurama, and Hiei all fell down.

"NINE KIDS!" yelled Kagome dumbfounded

"You knew the houshi wanted lots of kids" said Kagura with a raised brow "Anyway, their first and oldest child was a boy named Kukuro, he took over the village most of the time since he was the oldest and inherited most of the houshi's powers and skill of demon slaying. They next had twins, two girls. Kahara and Kihari, and boy were THEY a handful. They both had the biggest crushes on Inuyasha, they chase him around whenever came to visit!" Kagura laughed and Kagome joined in.

"So? Tell me more!" Kagome said excited

"Okay okay, so after that they had another son, named him Haru. Sweet but had a hyper side. Kura was number five she was the wicked one that liked to play tricks. Number six was... Mukaro, he took up the curse of housi" said Kagura with a frown

"In other words, he was a pervert" said Kagome

"Ya, next was another pair of twins, girl and boy Hiari and Koku. Also the hyper ones of the family. The last was Kagome named after you. The sweet and innocent one." Kagura finished

"They named a child after me? I...I...I think I'm going to cry!" Kagome wiped her eyes

"Actually, you could say you were named after her" said Kanna

"What?"

"Did you know that you were a decendent of Sango and Miroku?" Kagome stared and stared. 'Thump' The group all stood up as Kagome fainted. Kurama was by her side in an instant checking her over for any bumps or bruises.

"I think she took it fairly well" Kagura nodded to herself, then studied Kurama "Are you and Kagome courting?" Kurama froze and Hiei started coughing which sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Excuse Me?" he asked

"What are you deaf? Are you courting Kagome?"

"No, I just met her...its just her cousin Yusuke would be very woried if she came back injured" he sweatdropped at his pathetic excuse of an answer, the others didn't buy it either.

"That was lame you know that?" asked Kagura opening the door "Anyways tell her to come back some other time so we can chat more" Kurama picked Kagome up and nodded going out the door followed by Hiei.

"Bye" the door closed, they walked down the hall Hiei smirking the whole way.

"You really enjoy seeing me stutter don't you?" asked Kurama with a frown.

"I Love it" he smirked more

Kagome woke up in her bed and sat up blinking. Looking around she noticed that there was a group of people in the room, and that everyone was looking at her.

"Kagome! What the hell happened? Kurama and Hiei won't tell us nothing so spill it! Why did you faint?" asked Yusuke arms crossed in front of him.

"Well uh... I just found out some very interesting news.." she mumbled

"Which would be?" he asked with a raised brow

"Kagura just told me that I'm a decendent of Sango and Miroku, which would mean you are as well" she said seriously

"That explains why Urameshi is so perverted toward Keiko" Kuwabara announced, Keiko blushed and Yusuke glared at him.

"You going somewhere with this?"

"Im Sorry, I don't a lot of you. Im Kagome" Kagome said to the group she didn't know

"Hello, Im Keiko. Yusuke's girlfirend you could say" said Keiko standing as they both ignored the argument coming from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Ah, I've been waiting to meet you. Its an honar to know that someone else can stand up to my thick-headed cousin" Kagome glanced at the said person then turned to the blue haired girl.

"Hello! Im Botan! Pilot to the River Styx!" she said happily

"The grim reaper? I guess I've seen stranger. Its nice to meet you Botan"

"Likewise" A young man stood up next.

"Im Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World"

"Your? Koenma? Then whats all this fuss I hear about toddlars?" she asked confused, Yusuke cracked up with Kuwabara as Koenma frowned at them.

"Thats not important" next was a young lady with long brown hair.

"I'm Shizuru, the idiot is my brother" she pointed to Kuwabara. Kagome sweatdropped.

"Well its nice to meet you and it's nice to see you Genkai and Yukina aso"

"You too Kagome" Yukina said

"Good Job on the fight" Genkai nodded

Kagome happily got to know the girls better while the boys Koenma and Genkai all went out to talk or do something boring most likely. As soon as they got back she went to bed for a well needed rest. She would need it for the fight the next day.

END CHAPTER 11

**Once again, Im sorry for the long delay! But I loved the fact that I got a good 42 reviews! I Loved them all too! Thanks everyone so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that I'm kinda rushing the whole relationship thing but I just can't wait. I hope you understand what I'm getting at. See ya next chapter!**


	12. Anouncing Team Pluffio?

**Hey everyone. I'm updating and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Next Chapter I will be doing Review Responses, I was just to lazy to do it this time. I honestly had this chapter done the day I updated last but wanted to wait a bit before updating. Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. I'm not doing the best in school right now and I might have to go to summer school! How embarassing is that? Anyways, heres your update finally and I hope you enjoy it! Also I have the next chapters pretty much planned out its just a matter of typing them out. I have no idea what I'm going to do for the final team, maybe make it simple and just let them win and continue into the story with more adventures. Perhaps you all can give me some ideas, besides bringing Naraku back to life. Honestly thats getting to be too original with all the dark tounament stories, its always got something to do with Naraku. But anyways enjoy!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho**

**Chapter 12 'Anouncing Team...Pluffio?'**

Kagome was up and ready by 4:00 am because she couldn't get a good nights rest, she wore what Kurama wore (what Kurama wore in the episode where Yusuke goes to see Yomi, for those of you who haven't seen that episode. It's kind of like what he wore in the last match of The Dark Tournament except it was pointed in the front and the back it flared out) the pants and shirt were light blue and the main part (sorry don't know the names of the clothing, please let me know) was Dark Purple with a black border and black sash. She had her hair in a braid. Since it was too early to make breakfast to keep her busy she decided to relax on the couch and think…which she most certainly did.

'The descendent of the two I consider my siblings, ironic' she thought with a smile. 'But what did Kuwabara mean by 'that explains why Yusuke is such a pervert'? I've never seen Yusuke do anything perverted…well I guess I'm glad Miroku didn't pass it on to me…WAIT A MINUTE! I WAS ASKED BY MY OWN GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANFATHER TO BARE HIS CHILD? AND GROPED BY HIM?' she fell off the couch twitching successfully scaring the group who had got up during her conversation with herself. How healthy is that?

"Uh…Kags?" Yusuke asked blinking at the twitching form. "What's wrong?"

"WHATS WRONG? I JUST REALIZED THAT I WAS GROPED BY MY GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDFATHER! NOT TO MENTION HE ASKED ME TO BARE HIS CHILD!" she all but exploded

"You mean Mir…" Yusuke started but stopped

"HE WHAT?" yelled Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Kurama

"Didn't I tell you he was a pervert?" she asked dryly

"HE GROPED YOU THOUGH?" yelled Yusuke

"AND ASKED YOU TO BARE HIS CHILD?" yelled Kuwabara

"Actually, he groped me about once a week at least when Inuyasha wasn't around and asked me to bare his child three times" she said to herself putting her finger to her chin.

"WHAT?" the two boys yelled even louder most likely waking the whole hotel if they weren't awake already. Kagome was hiding behind Kurama now peaking over his shoulder at the two boys.

"It really wasn't his fault, it was passed through our family" She whined

"Don't defend him! His actions are against the code of Honor!" said Kuwabara

"Code of Honor?" she blinked

"Kuwabara has this code, he doesn't fight girls or do any actions that should disrespect them or his Honor" Kurama explained looking over his shoulder

"Kuwabara, I doubt they had this Honor code 500 years ago," said Yusuke dryly

"But still!"

"Shut up Kuwabara, your voice is annoying me," said Hiei from the couch

"Say that to my face shrimp!"

"Now is not the time to be fighting, we should be getting ready for the match" said Kurama

"You're a natural peace maker aren't you?" asked Kagome coming up beside him

"You could say that."

"Well at least there's one sane person…besides me…in this room!" she glared at Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Hiei glared right back at her and Yusuke started grumbling while Kuwabara looked down sheepishly.

"Now, what time is it?" she looked at the clock "The match starts at 9:00 so we have 40 minutes, I guess I was talking to myself longer then I thought" she said to herself. One look at the clock and Yusuke and Kuwabara were dashing around the hotel room trying to get ready. Kurama was already ready in the same outfit he wore in the first match. Kagome picked up the sheet of paper that had the matches on it.

"At least the committee isn't making us fight an extra match like they did last time," said Yusuke digging in his bag for a change of clothes.

"You had to fight an extra match?" asked Kagome

"Toguro's doing, we were assigned to fight him at first but the committee changed it so we had to fight an extra match while Toguro got a free one" Kurama explained

"Well that had to suck" she looked back at the sheet.

"I wish I could have seen the Team we are going up against, it would make things so much easier"

"We'll still kick their asses, and you better hope you don't die cause if you do, I'll find a way to bring you back so I could kill you myself" Yusuke warned, she sweatdropped laughing nervously.

"Same goes for you"

"Some way to show your affection for each other" Kuwabara mumbled coming out of the bathroom ready. Yusuke laughed going into the bathroom to dress. Kagome just grinned.

As soon as Yusuke was ready they headed out for the stadium. They waited outside the door they were to go into the stadium thru.

"KAGOME!" two yells echoed through the hall, the group turned as Kagura and Kanna came running over.

"Who are you?" Yusuke demanded

"It's ok Yusuke, this is Kagura and Kanna. What are you two doing here? I thought you didn't like watching the tournament," said Kagome

"We don't, but if your going to fight. Then I'll be damned if I didn't come to watch you kick some ass" said Kagura putting her hand into a fist. Kagome sweatdropped.

"I feel so popular" she grinned "Oh, and this is my cousin Yusuke and then Kuwabara" she pointed to the two.

"So you're the other descendent of the monk and slayer," said Kagura moving around him as if inspecting him.

"Ok, now I know you aren't here just to say hi," said Kagome

"Oh Ya, Kanna?" Kagura stepped back as Kanna stepped forward holding her palm out; a miniature staff and boomerang were in it.

"You are the descendents that were chosen to wield these weapons" Kanna sai

"Miroku's staff now belongs to Yusuke, Sango's Hiraikotsu belongs to Kagome, to wield them in their normal size you simply have to transfer some of your spiritual energy into them, they will then return to a smaller size once you retract your energy again" said Kanna.

Kagome picked up the Hiraikotsu like it was the most delicate thing in the world. Yusuke just shrugged it off.

"I don't need it, I'm sticking to the good old fists" Next thing he knew he was sporting a bump on the head and was laying on the ground. "What the fuck?" he looked up at Kagome who had flames behind her.

"You should be honored to be the one chosen to wield Miroku's staff! That very staff helped defeat Naraku and many other powerful beings! It's not just any staff!" Kagome yelled

"It's a staff!" yelled Yusuke standing up

"That staff holds much of the spiritual energy passed down in your family" said Kagura

"Just hold onto it at least, you might need it in the future and if you lose it, I swear I'll find and Kill you" Kagome warned, Yusuke sighed and stuffed the miniature staff in his pocket.

"Fine"

Kagome kept a hold of the boomerang in her fist as she turned back to Kagura and Kanna.

"Thank you" Kagura and Kanna nodded.

"We'll be seeing you, kick their asses Kagome" Kagome laughed waving the two off.

"Well things seem to keep getting interesting." Said Kurama

"AND NOW ANNOUNCING TEAM URAMESHI!" they heard Juri yell, the doors opened and the team made their way thru ignoring the shouts of 'Kill Urameshi' they stopped and waited as Juri announced the opposing team. (Sorry I don't remember what I called them before) Team Pluffio. Kagome, Yusuke , and Kuwabara all burst out laughing when they got a look at the team. They were all about waist height men (not kids) and each was wearing bright colorful kimono's. Pink, Yellow, Blue, Green, and Orange and they had the same colored hair and tails that were VERY fluffy.

"What is this? The freak show?" Yusuke laughed

"Apparently" Kagome laughed

"Stop Laughing at us! You haven't seen our true power yet!" yelled Yellow (that's going to be their name, the color they are wearing)

"He's right you three, we have no idea what there capable of" said Kurama, the three calmed there laughing and stood up straight.

"Ya ok your right, lets just get this started" said Kagome

Yusuke said a few words with Pink somehow managing not to burst out laughing again and came back over to the group.

"It has been decided that the first team to win five matches will be the winner!" Juri announced

"Kuwabara, you go first" Yusuke turned to his team mate.

"How come I have too?"

"Please Kuwabara? For me?" Kagome did a teary eyed puppy pout.

"Of Course I will! My team depends on me!" he jumped up on the arena leaving a grinning happily Kagome and three sweatdropping boys.

"Works every time"

"Kuwabara from Team Urameshi and Orange from Team Pluffio will be fighting the first match!" Juri announced

"Let the match BEGIN!" yelled Koto, Orange didn't waste any time taking out what looked like a baton (those gymnastics twirling sticks) the ends instead of nylon whip like streamers was a whip made of fire. He twirled the baton at a fast pace.

"Kuwabara DO something" yelled Yusuke "Don't just stand there like an Idiot!"

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara held up his hands summoning his two spirit swords and got into defense position.

A good five minutes of attack and defend went on each only receiving minor injuries. Orange flipped back and the baton disappeared.

"Your stronger then I thought" His demonic energy surrounded him blaring out. "Now I'll show my true power! DEMON SLICE!" he yelled waving his arms, orange energy waves went at a shock still Kuwabara making him fly back into the stadium wall.

"Kuwabara!" the group except Hiei yelled.

"Kuwabara has been knock out of the ring! I will now start the count! 1-2-3-4-5-6…"

"Come on Kuwabara! Get up!" yelled Kagome

"7-8…" Juri stopped the count as Kuwabara got up and pulled himself back into the ring summoning his spirit sword once again.

"I will not be beaten!" he yelled charging, Orange dodged his attacks easily as he flipped back again.

"He's going to send that last attack again" said Kurama

"DEMON SLICE!" Kuwabara turned to the attack in shock once again.

"Get your ass out of the way!" yelled Yusuke, Kagome bit her lip than remembered something...

"(cough cough cough) Down (cough cough cough)" the group looked at her then back up at Kuwabara as he was suddenly pulled to the ground making the attack go right past him.

"Would you look at that! Kuwabara dodged the attack right before he was hit!" yelled Koto

"Nice save Kag" Yusuke whispered

"It's saved Inuyasha's butt a couple of times" she smirked keeping her eyes on the fight. Kuwabara blinked getting up.

"Damn, I used the rest of my energy in that last attack thinking you would die!" Orange swore backing up.

"Your DEAD!" Kuwabara summoned his sword once again and ran full force at Orange who's eyes were open with fear and shock. With a single slash through Orange fell over bleeding and unconscious.

"Orange has fell unconscious! The match goes to Kuwabara!" yelled Juri, boo's were heard throughout the stadium. Yusuke helped Kuwabara down and set him against the wall.

"Thanks Kagome"

"No problem Kuwabara, can't have you dying this early in the tournament" she turned back to the stadium and walking up.

"I'll go next"

**End Chapter 12**

**Well there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review! I would of written more but I've got Dance Recital to get too. I have a busy weekend. Cha!**


	13. Teleportation

**Well, sorry again everyone for delaying the update but I've been really busy. School is officially over now for me so I won't have to worry about homework and such. But I will have to go to summer school for about five weeks. Anyways, I'm just going to go on with the chapter since a lot of you don't even read the author's note. So ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 13 'Teleportation'**

_LAST TIME:_

_"Damn, I used the rest of my energy in that last attack thinking you would die!" Orange swore backing up._

_"Your DEAD!" Kuwabara summoned his sword once again and ran full force at Orange who's eyes were open with fear and shock. With a single slash through Orange fell over bleeding and unconscious._

_"Orange has fell unconscious! The match goes to Kuwabara!" yelled Juri, boo's were heard throughout the stadium. Yusuke helped Kuwabara down and set him against the wall._

_"Thanks Kagome"_

_"No problem Kuwabara, can't have you dying this early in the tournament" she turned back to the stadium and walking up._

_"I'll go next"_

THIS TIME:

"Don't you dare die" Yusuke warned sending her a glare. She waved him off easily jumping onto the stadium and over to Jury.

"Kagome from Team Urameshi! Team Pluffio, please select a fighter" Jury called over to the opposing team. None of them were moving and it didn't look as though any of them were planning on it either.

"Team Pluffio?" Jury asked somewhat annoyed

"There just to afraid to fight a girl, cowards" Kagome said

"WE ARE NOT!" they all yelled

"Oh ya? Then one of you get your ass up there and fight my cousin so she can kick your ass!" yelled Yusuke

"Cousin!" they yelled looking up in disbelief at Kagome who merely raised a brow.

"It seems we've found out that the new girl on Team Urameshi is in fact Yusuke's cousin! How exciting is that?" yelled Koto

"Actually its not exciting at all" Kagome mumbled as whispers went around the stadium.

"I WANT TO FIGHT HER!" yelled Pink

"NO! I GET HER!" yelled Yellow

"I'M TEAM CAPTAIN! I SAY I GET TO FIGHT HER!" yelled Green

"SHE'LL KILL YOU! I'M ACTUALLY STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT HER!" yelled Blue, a dust ball started up as the four started fighting with each other. Kagome sighed closing her eyes.

"This is all Yusuke's fault, just remember that" she said to herself

"What do you mean this is MY fault!" yelled said person

"It's because I'm YOUR cousin that they started fighting in the first place" she said to him turning slightly.

"It's not exactly MY fault that you decided to COME!"

"I didn't realize that you had a reputation!"

"What do you take me for? A weakling? Of course I have a reputation!"

"Then you blow it by getting hit by a car!"

By now Yusuke was in the ring and right in Kagome's face as they started yelling at each other. The colorful dust ball continued to roll around the stadium. Every single person or demon alive was sweatdropping as the two different fights continued.

Koenma and Girls Pov.

"This is just plain embarassing" said Koenma

"Well, at least its entertainment" said Shizuru

Royalty Box (uh...I made up the name so bare with me, its where Inuyasha and the gang are)

Yes, everyone in this room was sweatdropping as well, even the GREAT Sesshomaru.

"Well, this is turning out great, I wouldn't be surprised if they killed each other" said Inuyasha

"Less work for the teams" said Kagura

"But more Injured" said Shippo, they all sighed.

Urameshi Team Pov.

"What the hell are they doing?" Hiei glared at his two team mates in the ring.

"This isn't a surprise, Yusuke picks fights with everyone. Even if it is his own family." said Kurama

"I wish they'd just get the fight over with so we can move on" said Kuwabara

Original Pov.

"STTTTTOOOOOOPPPPP!" yelled Koto, silence went around the stadium. The colorful mob of little men were frozen in place where they left off. Choking each other, pulling hair, etc. Kagome had a hold of Yusuke's shirt and hand up ready to slap. Yusuke was peaking through his hands and bent down trying to cower from his cousin. They were all frozen like this while blinking at Koto. She sweatdropped.

"If you'd please, we have a tournament to run. So release your team mates and lets START THE FIGHT!" Kagome let Yusuke go as he fell out of the ring from losing balance, she then pointed to Blue.

"You, I'll fight. Now get your butt up here so we can finish this and be done" Blue gladly jumped up as the rest of his team grumbled.

"Alright! Blue vs. Kagome! You may Begin!" yelled Jury

"I'll make this quick" Blue pulled out a simple sword and charged at her, she simplily dodged blows that were thrown at her like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Stop messing around Kagome! Kill him already!" yelled Yusuke

"I swear I'm not related to him in anyway, there must be some kind of mistake in paperwork" she grumbled to herself as she kept dodging the pathetic swings of the sword. Making up her mind she formed a sword with her energy, it glowed Pink (think kuwabara's spirit sword but a lot thinner). With one last dodge she swung her sword down cutting a clean cut acrossed his chest and he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Is that it? I was expecting more from you" she said in a bored voice

"heheheheh, this is far from over" he smirked standing up again, she frowned and glanced at his injurys.

"Your too injured, surrender and I'll spare your life. Its for your own good"

"Not a chance!" he yelled standing up and charging again.

Kurama Pov.

"Why would such a weak demon be fighting in this tournament? Kagome's barely even getting a workout!" said Kuwabara

/True, a demon with his strengh shouldn't even be in this tournament. Unless theres something else there/ Kurama thought

**'There is definately something there, I can't place it though.'** Youko said **'Which is annoying me if I might add'**

(Will Kagome be alright?) asked Shuichi

/I'm sure she'll be fine, she's a strong fighter/ Or so Kurama thought

Original Pov.

She had been dodging blow after blow, over and over. Once again she brought her own sword down, but across his back this time, and he fell forward as Kagome moved in front of him.

"Are you quite finished?" He smirked standing again

"You underestimate my powers girl" Her eyes widened as he suddenly disappeared, aura and all. Stepping back she growled to herself, her eyes darting all around the ring.

"Would you look at that? Blue seemed to just disappear!" yelled Koto "Where could he be?"

"What the hell is going on?" she heard Yusuke yell

"Shouldn't that be counted as out the ring then!" yelled Kuwabara

"Uh...well.." before Jury could finish, Blue poped out of no where behind Kagome and sent a swift Kick to her back sending her out of the ring and into a wall. Various yells of her name could be heard from all around the stadium.

Blue landed gracefully on the ground standing up with crossed arms as Jury stepped back in surprise.

"He just popped out of no where! Could we be working with a teleporter here?" Koto filled in

Jury Pov.

'I need a new job'

Original Pov

"Thats exactly what I am, and I'm one of the last of my kind." said Blue, Kagome sat up groaning as she brought her hand to her head, feeling liquid she pulled her hand back and looked at it, it was covered with blood, her blood. She stood up with a more serious expression before leaping back into the ring before Jury even started the count.

"That was a nasty trick. Attacking someone from behind, that disgusts me" Kagome spat out with a fierce glare.

"Glare at me all you want but nothing will save you from my power of teleportation" he smirked, she growled a inhuman growl and this time she charged in forming her sword once again. He had a hard time dodging her blows but once again teleported but came back right away but this time right in front of her sending his sword through her stomache. Her pupils dialated as the pain came. He pulled the sword out and jumped back a good five feet, looking down at her form on the ground.

"Kagome!" she heard

"Stay down Kagome! I told you that you weren't going to die and I'm still not changing my mind! Let one of us fight him!" yelled Yusuke running to the edge of the ring closest to her, Kurama was right next to him.

"Please Kagome, listen to Yusuke. Your going up againest one of the trickiest demons alive and we can't afford to lose you" said Kurama

"Yo Girl! Start the Count!" yelled Yusuke to Jury

"O...ok. 1-2-3" Kagome shifted pulling herself up to her elbows.

"Kagome! Stay down!" Yusuke yelled, Kagome ignored him and continued to move herself up.

"6-7-8"

Kagome pushed herself up the rest of the way and stood facing her opponent with unleashed fury.

"Kagome!" she once again ignored her team mates and moved forward holding her stomache.

"So you want more huh?" Blue disappeared again and she stayed compleely still waiting for his move. As she suspected, she felt him appear behind her again. Swinging his sword down to her back it connected with instead of her back but a ...giant boomerang? He pulled his sword back in confusion and Kagome took this as a chance. She brought the Hiraikotsu in front of her and swung it around herself still holding onto the strap tightly. She had him, the Hiraikotsu twisted around her and cutting Blue right throught he stomache into two pieces. She heard the satisfied thumps of body parts falling to the ring and turned around.

"Well, that was ceratinly a change of events, and I don't believe Blue wll be coming back, Kagome's the winner!" yelled Jury. The stadium went up in an uproar. Yusuke didn't take anytime to get to his cousin's side just as the Hiraikotsu shrunk up again in her palm.

"Are you stupid! You could have been killed!" he all but shouted

"Yusuke, do me a favor and shut up." She then promtly fell into his arms in semi-unconciousness. He sighed, he would yell at her later, lifting her up he brought her to the wall next the Kuwabara and set her down kneeling beside her.

Kurama Pov.

**'She's hurt! Go help her!'** yelled Youko beyond mad

/Yusuke's taking care of her! I know your mad but you need to calm down/

(Look whose talking) It was true, Kurama was mad. Kagome was injured and that had really gotten to him. Not only was he not there to help her but he sat and WATCHED it happen. But who could blame him? It was the Dark Tournament and entering a ring during another fight was off limits. He almost didn't stop himself from going up there to help, Yusuke was much the same.

"Next Fighters!" yelled Jury, Kurama stepped forward with a frown tugging at his features as he entered the ring, he needed to let off some of the snger he felt inside him.

**End Chapter 13**

**Well there you have it people! Another Chapter is up and running! Enjoy and Please Review!**


	14. Kurama's Anger

**Well everyone, I must apoligize for the long wait in this chapter but things haven't been going to well here in my lovely home life. I have a few excuses as too why I haven't updated as well and why it will take much longer to update. Number one being, I have summer school and in my eyes its much rougher then school itself cause we have to do almost three times as much work as usual. Number two being as I've had rather busy weekends lately as well from going with my father fishing for fathers day to a couple of wedding receptions and babysitting. So once again please forgive me, I try my best to update soon and I actually plan on writing the nextc hapter as soon as I'm done with this one so you won't have to wait as long for the update but it will still be at least two weeks before the next chapter.**

**Now there are some more things I would like to clear up this is the SECOND dark tournament they've been too and Kagome's first. I would also like to answer why Kagome was hurt so bad when she could clearly be trained and be on guard. Please understnad that she is, but come on people! She was fighting a teleporter and couldn't sense him at all. Just imagine standing in her place and just suddenly someone appears close to you with a night. I'll tell you this much, I'd be scared out of my wits.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Chapter 14 'Kurama's Anger' (cheesy title I know)**

_Last Time:_

_"Well, that was ceratinly a change of events, and I don't believe Blue will be coming back, Kagome's the winner!" yelled Jury. The stadium went up in an uproar. Yusuke didn't take anytime to get to his cousin's side just as the Hiraikotsu shrunk up again in her palm._

_"Are you stupid! You could have been killed!" he all but shouted_

_"Yusuke, do me a favor and shut up." She then promtly fell into his arms in semi-unconciousness. He sighed, he would yell at her later, lifting her up he brought her to the wall next the Kuwabara and set her down kneeling beside her._

_Kurama Pov._

_**'She's hurt! Go help her!'** yelled Youko beyond mad_

_/Yusuke's taking care of her! I know your mad but you need to calm down/_

_(Look whose talking) It was true, Kurama was mad. Kagome was injured and that had really gotten to him. Not only was he not there to help her but he sat and WATCHED it happen. But who could blame him? It was the Dark Tournament and entering a ring during another fight was off limits. He almost didn't stop himself from going up there to help, Yusuke was much the same._

_"Next Fighters!" yelled Jury, Kurama stepped forward with a frown tugging at his features as he entered the ring, he needed to let off some of the anger he felt inside him._

**Now:**

Inuyasha Pov.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Inuyasha yelled at his father who sat looking out glass window that surrounding their box where they sat. Sesshomaru was just as calm as him and Shippo was at te edge of his seat looking down at Kagome's body with worry Kirara sat on Kanna's lap calmly as her sister Kagura who sat next to her mate Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance.

"We caused quite a big commotion the last time you and Shippo ran out and we don't need to cause anymore. We're here simply to watch, not interfer." said Inutaisho not sparing his son a glance.

"Kagome's hurt! Are we just supposed to sit around and watch her get hurt!" he yelled again

"Thats not what I said" he said

"We'll it sure as hell sounds like it! She shouldn't even be IN this tournament! I should kill her cousin just for allowing her to enter with them! That emotionless shrimp too! He knows how weak she was!"

"Don't blame her cousin for this, you know as much as we know that once she makes up her mind no one can change it" said Sesshomaru glaring at his half brother

"This is not Hiei's fault either." Kanna added in a chilled voice to Inuyasha making him shiver as his eye twitched. Kagura snickered silently knowing exactly why Kanna was defending them, whats the use in being sisters if you don't act them them and share each others secrets?

"She's gonna get herself killed though!" Kagura stood up and walked in front of him before landing a punch in his stomach. (I know Kagura doesn't punch but imagine it! I find it hilarious and can't you imagine Inuyasha and Kagura getting into daily fights?)

"What the hell was that for?"

"Kagome is perfectly fine! She's not some snobby human whore that came to this tournament just to fuck around! She's a miko and has been trained! Can't you see that you fool!" she sat back down leaving Inuyasha on the floor twitching.

"Convinced?" asked Inutaisho

"Feh!"

Hiei Pov.

Hiei's brow rose when Kurama volunteered, not because he volunteered but 'why' he seemed to be volunteering. He could feel the anger flowing off of him in waves. Did he care about Kagome THAT much already, when only knowing her for a couple of days? But. . . he had to admit, Kagome was a very trusting person and someone you could respect. He himself had trusted her with his life within minutes of when they met when usually he would kill anyone trying to get in his way. She was the only one besides his own mother that didn't cast him away, but even his mother couldn't stop his banishment from the ice world. Yukina was too young to even know what was going on. She was unique in her own way, he froze eyes widening as he looked down. He had never had feelings like these except with Yukina. Looking back at her form leaning against the wall his eyes hardened in determination. He would watch over her as if she were another sister of his.

"Kurama vs. Green! And Begin!" yelled Juri, he brought his gaze up to the ring where his best friend was facing off the green lowlife. Kurama was going to make a fool of himself; his mind was on Kagome and NOT the fight. He needed to focus or he just might get himself killed.

Kurama Pov.

A quick glance at Kagome and he brought his eyes to his opponent. Green held this mischievous look in his eyes as he gazed at him. Something told him that this fight wasn't going to be any easier then Kagome's.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase and tell you what my specialty is." Said Green, Kurama stepped back in defense with the classic rose in his hand ready for use at anytime as he listened patiently.

"Yes, my last two teammates were powerful but they made the mistake by giving your teammates the time to counter attack." He held a round object in his hand rolling it around.

"I'm known for my poisons, I have made hundreds of poisons all with different effects."

"A simple poison won't stop me, there's always a simple antidote that could cure it"

"True enough, but do you really have time to step out of the ring and get some without losing?"

"I won't have to since I don't plan on being poisoned" Green just shook his head before throwing the round object on the ground while leaping up out of the way. A smokescreen filled the ring and seemed to just stop around the ring like a barrier was keeping it in. All anyone could see was when Juri ran outside the ring in a panic.

"We'll make this more of a challenge then. With my smokescreen surrounding this ring and us not being able to see, you won't be able to see my poison enter your body. By the time you find out about it, it will be too late for you"

"You forget who you are dealing with," said Kurama

Yusuke Pov.

"This is just great! How the hell are we supposed to know if he needs our help?" Yusuke exploded.

"Do you doubt Kurama?" asked Hiei

"Well…no"

"Then he'll be fine, worry about the onna. She's waking." Yusuke immediately turned to his cousin kneeling down beside her. She opened her eyes with a small groan of pain.

"Kagome?"

"I'm fine, how long have I been out?" she asked sitting up holding her stomach.

"Not long, now lay down" She sent an annoyed look his way while placing both hands on her stomach.

"Yusuke, I'll be fine." Her hands glowed pink as her wound on her stomach and on her back healed before his eyes. "See? I can handle myself. I just couldn't heal myself during a fight if you know what I mean, and I still have enough energy left to heal the rest of you if needed." She stood up looking around. He glanced Hiei's way when he heard a light chuckle but Hiei was as emotionless as ever. Maybe it was his imagination.

He turned back to Kagome who was still looking around. She could be so stubborn at times. Here he was showing concern and trying to look out for her and all she does is heal herself and rub it in his face like nothing was wrong to begin with.

"What's going on Yusuke?" she asked staring at the ring still full of smoke.

"Kurama's fighting the green one and have been in there for a good 10 minutes. The green guy controls poison and was bragging an awful lot about it" he said

"How much exactly?" she glared out of the corner of her eye. (Ok now, think about this. Being glared at from the corner of the eye is MUCH more scarier then being glared at straight on. Believe me)

"He's no amateur," said Hiei, they turned to him but he apparently had nothing else to say to them or he didn't know anything more himself.

Kagome Pov.

'He's been in there for 10 minutes? That's far to long, this should have been a short fight with the smokescreen. Kurama I hope your alright.'

Kagome turned to the wall she had been leaning against and smiled slightly. Kuwabara had apparently fallen asleep to recuperate his strength. Sure he could be dense and stupid at times but he was sweet and caring. She kneeled down next to him and healed his wounds and looked up at where she sensed everyone. They were all looking down at the smokescreen except Yukina, she was looking down at her with relief and a smile of thanks which Kagome immediately returned with a little wave before turning back to the ring.

Original Pov

Another 10 minutes went by before the smokescreen started to finally go away. Silence went around the stadium as everyone and thing looked on.

"Kurama!" yelled his teammates, said person barely stood in the ring. He looked ready to collapse; his eyes were dull and half closed. Green lay severely cut up and dead on the ring floor. Upon hearing his name he turned to them with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well, its seems Team Urameshi has earned yet another point!" yelled Koto. Yusuke and Kagome both jumped up in the ring and ran to Kurama.

"Kurama? What happened?" asked Yusuke

"He managed to get his poison in me and the side effect of being blinded didn't help" he said.

"Do you know what kind of poison he used?" asked Kagome; he brought his head up toward her.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, its me."

"I'm glad your okay" he managed a small smile before falling unconscious in their arms. They both brought him down off the ring and over toward Hiei and Kuwabara who were still over by the wall.

"I'll see what I can do with purifying the poison out of his body, the blindness I can't help though. We'll just has to wait and see if it is temporally or not." Said Kagome bending down beside his form.

"That leaves the next fight to me" said Hiei making his way up to the ring.

"Wait!" called Pink as he and Yellow made their way up.

"What? Giving up before you even get up?" asked Yusuke

"No, but we'd like to make this a bit more interesting" said Yellow

"Tell us already" snapped Hiei

"We each have two fighters left. We'll fight your two fighters against our own" said Pink "You win if you beat us, if we win then we'll continue with the original plan of the winning team getting 5 wins." He continued

"Well Hiei?" Yusuke raised a brow

"Hn, I could care less. Lets just kill them" Hiei scowled as he jumped up followed by Yusuke.

"Be careful you two!" yelled Kagome who had just finished purifying the poison from Kurama's body. His head was currently resting on her lap as she faced the ring to get a view of the fight to come.

"The committee has agreed to this, so the match will be Yusuke and Hiei from Team Urameshi against Pink and Yellow from Team Pluffio!" yelled Juri "You may Begin!" she then quickly jumped to the side to avoid being killed.

Hiei unsheathed his sword and made the first move by charging at the team leader, Pink. Yusuke not caring who he went for went for the second one, Yellow. Pink simply dodged every blow thrown at him by Hiei's sword, Yellow was much the same.

"Huh? What did I miss?" Kagome looked over at the wall where Kuwabara was standing.

"They've decided on a two on two match. If they win they continue to fight us until they get five wins. If we win then we get the match. How are you feeling?" Said Kagome

"Better, thanks again. I recognize your energy. What happened to Kurama? Is he okay?" he bent over them.

"He was poisoned and blinded during the match, I managed to purify the poison out of his body but we'll have to wait and see what the outcome is of this blindness." She said

"Was it a side effect from the poison or did he get cut in the eyes?"

"Side effect. Which means it most likely won't be permanent"

"I sure hope so" he stood up again looking at the match.

"So do I" said Kagome looking down at Kurama before bringing her gaze to the match. The match wasn't much different; the colorful pipsqueaks were still dodging over and over again.

"Stop playing with us and fight dammit!" yelled Yusuke increasing his speed and finally punching the Yellow one to the ground.

"Ya! Bring him down Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara, Yellow recovered quickly but wasn't fast enough as once again he was punched in the face this time flying into his teammate Pink as they both went flying back into the stands.

"You will not defeat us!" yelled the colorful midgets in unison as they jumped down into the ring. They clasped their hands together and started forming a large energy ball of swirling colors of pink and yellow.

"I don't like the look of this," said Yusuke bringing his finger up ready to shoot his spirit gun if needed. Hiei didn't waste anytime and ran at the two then disappearing. Then next thing anyone saw was Hiei landing on the other side of them sheathing his sword boredly.

"Lets see what you can do now"

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything!" yelled Pink

"Are you so sure about that?" asked Yusuke, the two midgets looked at their hands where the energy ball still was but …their arms were missing? The next thing anyone saw was the energy ball exploding in front of them and the ring being swarmed in a light.

"We win," yelled Yusuke

"Don't think so" the team looked over at yellow that had been thrown against the wall. The team leader, Pink lay next to him dead.

"How are you even alive?" asked Hiei with disgust

"You shouldn't underestimate my power" he glowed a bright yellow and he grew in size becoming a …big fluffy yellow…cotton ball? It had to be the size of an elephant maybe bigger.

"Your pathetic attacks are useless against me now!" he laughed.

"We'll see about that! SPIRIT GUN!" yelled Yusuke sending his trademark attack at the giant cotton ball. It went straight thru the thing.

"Would you look at that people! Yusuke's best attack went straight thru Yellow! What other surprises will come up next?" yelled Koto

"My spirit gun didn't work? Hiei I hope you have a plan cause I don't" said Yusuke

"Hn"

"He's going to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame" said Kurama, Kagome looked down surprised and relieved to see his eyes back to his shining emerald green.

"Kurama? How you doing?"

"I'll be fine. I did however use up most of my energy" she helped him sit up so he could see the match better.

"I suppose so. Your lucky I've been trained to be able to purify poison from the body, as much as I hate to say it. You were on the brink of death."

"I am lucky aren't I? Thank you"

"No Problem, so what's this Dragon of the Darkness Flame anyway?"

"Hiei's most powerful attack. Watch" she turned to where he was looking. Hiei was unwrapping his arms and she was surprised to see a Black Dragon on his arm.

"What? No! I didn't expect you to use it so early in the tournament!" yelled Yellow backing up a bit as Hiei prepared it.

"Too bad for you, DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Kagome's mouth dropped open as the Dragon emerged and started toward the giant cotton ball.

"Your finished you pissed on piece of snow!" yelled Yusuke from behind Hiei

"Nooooooooooooo!" yelled Yellow as it hit him. The dragon burned him till there was nothing left and return to Hiei. The stadium held silence once again at the amazing sight.

"Amazing" Kagome managed

"Well, once again we've seen a performance of Hiei's Dragon. The match goes to Urameshi Team!" yelled Koto, Juri stood shaking by the exit.

"Well, that went well" said Yusuke as he and Hiei jumped down from the ring.

"Lets go to the room, I think we all deserve a afternoon of rest." Said Kagome who was now supporting Kurama so he wouldn't fall.

"Sounds good to me" Kuwabara scratched his head as they made their way out.

**End Chapter 14**

**Well there you have it people! I've updated and I hope its big enough to your liking. I hope you have a awesome summer as well and hopefully I'll hvae my update done in two weeks at the least. Now to thank my reveiwers for the past three chapters:**

**Chapter 11**

_chinadoll27, Dark Inu Fan, Taeniaea, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, Angel452, sesshomaruobsessed, FoxYoukaiAara, kailyhaley, ohiowriter, Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl, Kag-Kitsune, Amin Vanima Mellonea, TigerChickTigriss, yumeiko, shadow miko, Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar, Youko's Daughter Sakaki, biolightning, gothmiko, Crazy Hyper Lady, ranchan23, Silveredfox_.

**Chapter 12**

_chinadoll27, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, Lady Amamizu, Kag-Kitsune, silver starlight kitsune, Crazy Hyper Lady, Amin Vanima Mellonea, ranchan23, gothmiko, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, Dark Inu Fan, Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar, Youko's Daughter Sakaki, Inoure, sesshomaruobsessed, AnimeholicsInc, Neverlettheorangepopsiclekill!_

**Chapter 13**

_Ryukotsusei, TigerChickTigriss, Angel452, ranchan23, Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl, chinadoll27, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, Crazy Hyper Lady, Mizuki hikari, Dark Inu Fan, Amin Vanima Mellonea, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar, Mayalah, dawnstar28, sacaku, gothmiko, shadow miko, AnimeLover14, AnimeholicsInc, Mischeivious Skyla, JadeStoneTheYounger, Kemiko3955, Kimpatsu no Hoseki._


	15. Yusuke's Torture

_I'm sorry everyone but if you would have taken the time to read my profile you would have seen that I've had a lot to do lately. I'm currently moving to a new house and I've had a lot of packing to do and unpacking. So I did my best to try and get a chapter out. I will tell you now, this chapter has alot of humor in it and it gets a little interesting at the end. I will not be able to get another chapter out until mid August sometime if not later becasue of this move. Just a heads up!_

**PLEASE READ!**

_By the way. I have recently been getting into making Anime Music Videos lately and I have already made two! One Inuyasha video that is focused on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, and Kohaku and the song is 'The Boys of Summer' by DJ Sammy. My second video is a YuYu Hakusho video and is focused on all four spirit detectives and the song is 'El Condor Pasa' by DJ Sammy as well. I am currently making a third video based on Kagome/Kurama and the song is going to be 'Heaven' the piano version by DJ Sammy. I do not know how long it will be before I get that one out though because it's hell trying to get clips together so it fits the song. Not to mention I want it to turn out REALLY nice and not crappy._

_I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho_

**Chapter 15 'Yusuke's Torture' **

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome set down the phone in the reciever after saying goodbye to Inuyasha who had called from their own hotel room. It was only a couple of hours after their match and the last four teams that were moving to the next round all had two days off. According to Yusuke, the last Dark Tournament didn't give them much time to recooperate after each round and that they actaully had to fight two rounds all in the same day without a break. Of course, the rich humans were the ones running that tournament and in this tournament Inutaisho was running it and perferred to have the teams good and ready to fight. Inuyasha had called as soon as they arrived back at their hotal room to yell at her for getting herself hurt and then making plans for them to get together on her second day off and catch up.

She sighed, her life just couldn't get more interesting. She flipped over the back of the couch so her legs were hanging off the back and opened her book to read. Its not like she had anything else to do. Kurama and Kuwabara were both sleeping in their beds after Kagome threatened them, not exactly giving them much of a choice in the matter. Yusuke and Hiei she wasn't worried about since they didn't recieve any pyhsical wounds only that Hiei needed to recover his strengh from using his Dragon and all he did was sit around the room boredly anyway. Yusuke was playing video games on the playstation he decided to bring along he was so focused that he didn't even see Kagome flip over the couch next to him. After realizing she wasn't exactly getting into the book she was reading she shoved it too the side with a sigh.

"What team do we fight next?" she asked no one

"Team Hakaku" Hiei stated from the second couch in the room that he was lying on with his knee proped up and arms under his head.

"That helps, do you know what they control at all?" she asked

"No, the other teams were too weak for them. All they used was a simple sword they they each carry." he said

"I can't wait" she said dryly

"I hope their a challenge at least" said Yusuke not bringing his eyes from the TV screen

"Hey Hiei, have you always had the Dragon?" she asked turning to face him while still laying down, both knees propped up by Yusuke.

"Yes"

"Why do you keep your arm wrapped up? Does it hurt?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Controlling something so powerful is a tricky thing to do, I'm impressed"

"Hn"

"Hey Kaggy, aren't you tired? You did use a lot of energy healing everyone and fighting" said Yusuke

"I guess I'm a little tired. But I don't feel like getting up just to go to bed" she yawned

"Who trained you?" Hiei asked unexpectedly

"Hm? Oh, I think you know who"

"The miko?"

"Ya, she trained me during the night in my dreamscape" she said

"Dreamscape?" asked Yusuke turning off his game and leaning back againest the couch stetching his arms behind his head with a yawn

"How do I explain it? While your sleeping you dream or have nihgtmares right? Well a dreamscape is more of a place you have full control over and can do as you wish" she tried to explain

"You've lost me" he said

"Well, its like falling asleep and waking up in a completely white room, and summoning stuff out of your own free will. If I imagined a dojo then suddenly I'm in a dojo, if I ask for a sword 'pop' its there" she said

"Like, the matrix?" he asked

"You get the idea. Everyone has a dreamscape but they just don't know how to use it. Midoriko taught me how by summoning me into her own dreamscape, not many people know how to do it."

"You can summon people into these dreamscapes?"

"Yes, have you ever had a dream about Keiko?" she asked

"Why?"

"Well for example, maybe you were dreaming about you and Keiko at the mall shopping or something. Keiko could have summoned you and you just thought it was all a dream while she knew it was real. But I doubt Keiko knows how to use her dreamscape so don't worry about it." she waved her hand "But most people who do use their dreamscapes and invite people usually tell the person. Hiei, you've found your dreamscape am I correct?" she asked

"Yes, I use it to train" he stated

"See? If you want one of your own you have to focus all thoughts out of your head when you go to sleep. It's not easy but its possible"

"If you can do it, I can do it" he grinned puffing out his chest a bit, she rolled her eyes before throwing her legs over Yusuke's so they were propped up.

"You do that. I'm taking a nap"

"Then go to your bed instead of using me as one" he scowled at her

"It's not like you have anywhere to go" she said simply "Besides, as I said before. I'm not getting up just to go to my bed to lie down again" Yusuke looked at her dryly before standing up making her fall off the couch in the process.

"Y...You Jerk!" she snapped looking up at him "Some cousin you are" she scowled

"Feelings mutual" he shrugged before walking past her to his own bed where he flopped on and fell to sleep in an instant. She rolled over not bothering to get up from the floor between the coffee table and fell asleep with a small smirk plastered on her face. She would get her dear cousin back even if it was just a push off the couch. Hiei rolled his eyes before falling into a light sleep as well.

Kagome's Dreamscape (Hiei's POV)(Beware: Kagome will go insane)

He had no idea what he was doing here in a dreamscape not of his own but by reading the aura of the scape he found it was Kagome's, it was black all around them with nothing else but a couple of torches just floating around in midair. Said Person popped out of no where smirking while rubbing her hands together.

"Hey Hiei, want to join me in getting revenge? Yusuke's been a real ass lately and I want to scare the living hell out of him"

"Why would I do something so pathetic?"

"Well, we could embarass him and torture him and uh... torture him some more...and thats pretty much it" she smiled

"Fine, what do you have planned?" She clapped and the surrounding area turned into a beautiful field. A little too beautiful. The grass was lime green and perfect and the sky was a pink color with yellow clouds. All assorted colors of flowers were in the fields as well and trees and bushes around them.

"First...I will send after him...THE EVIL BUNNIES OF DOOM!" a chart came out of no where and she pulled it down showing a cute little pink bunny with golden eyes looking innocent as ever. 'Evil bunnies of doom? What the hell is wrong with her?' he thought to himself

"Next...I will...SEND HIM TO SCHOOL!" The field turned into a single classroom with bars on the windows and bright lights shinging on one single desk that had hand cuffs on the armrests and legs of the chair. There was a lot of Algerbra, Science, History written on the board with small letters. Hiei looked dryly at her but she didn't notice.

"and...He'll have to...WRITE A FIVE PAGE ESSAY ON THIS MOVIE!...which I dare not say..." she said pointing to a glass case that had a red velvet cushion and a movie on the cushion that said (Dare I type it? ...I must) 'Barney'. Hiei blinked at it confused since he'd never seen or heard of it.

"Last...He'll have too...BABYSIT TEN FEMALE CHILDREN AT ONCE!" Another room came out of nowhere that was pink with candy paintings on the wall and infant toys all over the floor. The windows were once again barred and their was no door, their was a mirror on the wall with a room on the other side. The room turned to the black space with torches again and Kagome started laughing evilly. Hiei sweatdropped and stepped back from the 'Insane Woman'.

'She's lost it' he thought. His sweatdrop grew larger when she started coughing from lack of air from laughing. Kagome stood as soon as she was done grumbling about how she needed to work on her 'evil laugh'. She clapped again and tilted her head to the side with a grin.

"So? What do you think?" she asked

'That you've gone insane' he thought to himself "Why do you need my help?" he asked aloud

"I need you to be the evil teacher or the videotaper!" she said like it was the most obivious thing in the world

"Videotaper" he stated immedately not wanting to be involved in Yusuke's nightmare one bit.

"Done! Set up! The show must go on! ...Hey! Maybe I should invite Kuwabara and Kurama! But...They need their rest... so...I'll just show them the video afterwords!" she concluded. Her fighting outfit changed to a business suit (skirt kind, it's black too) and her hair was pulled into a tight bun with glasses and a couple of pencils in her bun. Hiei suddenly held a video camera in hand. She grinned again before summoning Yusuke.

**Yusuke's Dream and POV**

'Damn' he thought as he looked around the area he was in. He was having such a good dream that incuded Keiko and himself alone...in a bedroom. Then as soon as things were getting good he was in this field. (I'm not explaining it again, but the same field as Kagome made) 'What kind of dream was this anyway? Nothing was going on! He plopped down on the grass boredly. He needed some kind of action! Feeling movements he looked tot he side and saw some pink rabbits looking up at him sweetly. He raised a brow.

'ACTION! A-C-T-I-O-N! Do I need to spell it out?' he thought with annoyance. He reached out his hand to pet the rabbit but suddenly the rabbit's eyes turned red and grow long fangs and claws with fur springing every which way.

"What the fuck?" he yelled jumping up just as the rabbit was about to bite him. "Hey! If you wanna play 'that' way I'll show you the real way to fight! Spirit Gun!" he waited for the blue energy to come out of his finger but nothing happened except the bunnies jumping on him and biting him.

"Ow! Get off you fricken rabbits!" he yelled throwing them off but they kept coming. "I can't believe I'm doing this but...I choose life!" he yelled running off across the field in order to try and save his life. The bunnies followed him for about ten minutes.

'I can't believe I'm running from a bunch of rats with hair!' he thought scowling at himself 'If the guys were here they'd never let me live it down' (cough cough) He yelled as a black hole appeared in front of him and he dropped down into it and fell onto something. He felt his wrists being held down along with his legs. A light turned on and shined down on him and the chalkboard in front of him.

'A classroom?' he thought looking around, he paniced. 'With bars on the windows? No doors? I'm cuffed to the desk? He couldn't get out! A woman stepped out that looked somewhat like Kagome but more mature.

"Welcome to class, Yusuke Urameshi" she said stepping in front of his desk with a ruler in hand

"uh...Hey Kagome" he said blinking, he jumped when the ruler slammed on his desk breaking in two. She threw the other half away scowling at it.

"It was a stupid ruler anyway" she said to herself "You!" she rounded on Yusuke who jumped again "Will address me as Ms. Higurashi! Do I make myself clear?" she demanded. He nodded quickly.

"I said do I make myself clear?" she slammed her hand onto the desk this time.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi!" he said with a slight shiver. She stood and walked to the front of the room and took another ruler out of no where. "You will take ALL these notes and copy them into your note book THREE times!" she said as a notebook and pencil appeared on his desk and his cuffs gained chains so he could move his arms around to write.

"What?" he yelled "We never take that many notes in class!" he yelled at her 'Wait a minute...' he thought "Why the heck am I in class anyway?" A ruler flew past his head and stabbed into the wall behind him.

"If I'm correct, you do not go to class. So for punishment you will be going to mine! Maybe next time you will learn to go to class right?"

"Yes mam" he shuddered as she got closer 'Kagome can be really scary when she's mad' he thought 'Good thing this is a dream'

"Good! Now for interupting me you will copy these notes FIVE times now!" she said as his mouth fell open in shock "Do you wish to make it ten?" she asked with a glare out of the corner of her eye.

"No mam!"

"Get to work!" she demanded. He quickly started working glancing at her glarring form every now and then. He had a whole 'new' point of view for Kagome now dream or not. A couple of hours later he finally finished and sat back with a sigh of relief. Another ruler slammed on his desk breaking just like the first.

"Stupid rulers...not even threatening" she growled at the broken one in her hand, she turned to him again "Never slump in your desk! Sit up straight and keep your eyes on the board at 'ALL' times!"

"Yes mam!" She glanced over the notes for a minute before looking down at him.

"This will do, although I should teach you to write better" she said "Later" She went to the front of the room and threw the papers in a black garbage bin that appeared out of no where much to his disbelief. She turned to him smirking again.

"Now, you will be doing a five page essay on a movie" she started walking over to the glass case that now had a cloth over it. "On THIS movie!" she pulled the cloth off and started cackling evilly at him.

"HELL NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I REFUSE TO WATCH THAT!" he yelled struggling againest his cuffs

"You don't have a choice Yusuke!" she smirked as she put the movie into the T.V. that stood three feet in front of his desk. She then turned and left the room that suddenly gained a door.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" he yelled

**One hour Later (Kagome POV)**

Yusuke sat twitching with a trance like look on his face starring straight at the now fuzzy screen with a little drool going down his chin. Kagome stood at his side poking his unresponsful form. She backed up and turned to Hiei who had turned off the video camera.

"I think I killed his brain" she said

"It wasn't dead already?" asked Hiei boredly

"What do I do?" she asked biting her lip. "I only wanted to torture him! I didn't want to seriously hurt him!" she paniced

"You do know that he'll be exactly like this when out of the dreamscape as well right?" he asked with a raised brow. Her eyes widened before she snatched the camera from him.

"We have to get rid of the evidence! You take care of him!" she yelled. Hiei looked after her before turning to Yusuke and watched boredly with disgust as drool dripped off his chin and onto the floor. Kagome ran back in and quickly sent Yusuke out of the dreamscape before turning to Hiei.

"It wasn't us! Don't say a word about this ok? ok!" she and Hiei then disappeared and both woke up where they fell asleep. Kagome quickly sat up but only successfully ended up banging her head on the coffee table...really hard.

"FUCK!" she cursed loudly grabbing her head with her hands and falling back to the floor cursing up a storm. Kurama and Kuwabara both sat up quickly looking around for the source of the yell. Hiei sat smirking down at Kagome before she sat up groaning.

"What happened?" asked Kuwabara

"The onna fell asleep under the table and now she's paying the price" said Hiei simply. She glarred up at him and brought her hand down to her face. She groaned when she saw the blood.

"Kagome, your bleeding" Kurama was out of his bed faster then a bullet and by her side. Kagome jumped a bit and blinked at him as he inspected her head injury.

"Kurama, I'm fine. I can heal myself" she said reassuringly

"Look at me" he stated

"But I'm fine" she said waving his hands away. Was that a snicker she heard? Hiei? She was going to get him for this. She was brought out of her thoughts when Kurama's hands turned her head to him. He starred at her for a moment before helping her up and pointing to her bed.

"In bed. You have a concussion and its not safe to heal yourself with a concussion." he said as he made his way over to the sink.

"But..." He barely had to turn his head to show his glaring golden green eyes for her to race over to her bed and jump in with her mouth shut. She didn't open her mouth once while he cleaned up the blood and bandaged her head.

"Go to sleep"

"But I'm not tired!" she whinned in a childesh voice 'and Yusuke is still in his stupid trance' she added in her head quickly glancing at said person who was halfway off his bed still drooling.

"You made me rest, now I'm making you rest" he said, she turned her pleading eyes to Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Guys? Please?"

"I agreee with Kurama" said Kuwabara as he started to play on Yusuke's playstation. Hiei simply turned away with a smirk.

"Fine" she pouted while pulling the covers over her head, soon enough she had fallen asleep.

**Kurama POV**

He had sat on the foot of her bed and listened as her breathing evened out. He was relieved when she listened to him and went to rest. She could really be stubborn when she wanted to be. He pulled down the blanket covering her face and studied her features.

(She looks like a Goddess) said Shuichi

**'Our Goddess'** Youko corrected stubbornly

/She's not our's/ said Kurama

(Yes...we have to...)

/Yet/ Kurama added before Shuichi finished

**'Thats what I'm talking about!'** said Youko

(Kurama!)

/What? Youko is rubbing off on me/ Kurama defended himself /Not that I'm complaining/ Kurama brushed a stray piece of hair away from Kagome's eyes and moved it behind her ear.

**'I'm so proud of you'**

(You two are hopeless)

"No, just in Love" said Kurama taking another long look at Kagome's face before getting up and going out the door for a walk outside. Hiei and Kuwabara who had both been looking over watched as he left.

"Kurama loves Kagome?" asked Kuwabara, Hiei snorted in amusement before walking over to his window and sitting on the sill. Kuwabara blinked at him before looking at Kagome and grinning a bit before turning back to his game. (Yes! I know! Now Yusuke and Kagome are the only ones who don't know this! But I thought it would be interesting if Kuwabara knew as well too)

**End Chapter 15**

_Well thats it! I hope it was long enough for you considering the short amount of time I had to do it. Please take the time to review I would greatly love it!_


	16. WHAT!

_Well Everyone, are you happy? I got a update out earlier then I usually do! I got a lot of reviews last chapter and I'm very happy! Now for the first time since I've been a member of Fanfiction I actually went to the Stats where you can look at the progress of your stories and see how many reviews and hits you have. I FREAKED when I saw how many hits I had for this story. I'm right on the edge of hitting 10,000, yes I said 10,000 hits. I am though a little disappointed on the lack of reviews. I have a little over 400 reviews and thats very little compared to the hits I've gotten. But I am happy and Thank You so much for those who have been reviewing. Now I was planning on responding to reviews this chapter but as you've all most likely heard. Fanfiction is not allowing the authors to respond to reviews at all and I don't want to take the chances of this story being banned. I hope you all understand._

**Things to clear up!**

_I am aware that the last thing you want to do when you get a concussion is lay down and sleep. But Kagome is also not a normal human and can handle it better then normal humans can. In fact she could of been fine by the time she fell asleep._

_The babysitting part was not put in the chapter because well, how can Yusuke babysit when he's in a trance like state? At the moment, he's dead to the world, but I assure you he will be up this chapter._

**READ!**

_I have the Kurama/Kagome Music video up if your interested in watching it. Though It's not good at all and is in fact horrible. Now someone was nice enough to email me after he saw my Kurama/Kagome video and he requested a Sango/Hiei video which i'm in the process of making at this very moment. i can't say when it will be out though. Now if your interested in watching my videos please go to my profile where there is the information on how to watch it. Thank You!_

_I don't own Inuyasha, or YuYu Hakusho so please don't sue me!_

**Chapter 16 'WHAT!'**

It was the start of the second day off and all but Yusuke were up and the girls were their as well. (Meaning Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru. Koenma and Genkai are somewhere and I don't feel like putting them in this part cause well I'm just a lazy author) Keiko and Botan had chosen to try and wake up Yusuke which wasn't working well. Kagome who was now perfectly fine after her incident with the dreaded coffee table was sitting on the couch trying to look as innocent as possible. Hiei was ignoring them all like usual. The rest were watching the progress of trying to wake Yusuke with interest.

"He's not waking up." said Keiko with a frown putting her hands on her hips.

"YUSUKE! Wake up this instant! You and the boys are supposed to be training today!" Botan snapped in a scolding matter as she slapped his cheeks a couple of times. All that got was a drip of saliva on her hand from the trail off his chin. "gross..." she muttered going to the bathroom to clean it up.

"Maybe he's restoring his energy like at the last tournament" said Kuwabara

"Highly unlikely, Yusuke barely used an eighth of his energy in the previous round" said Kurama before sipping his tea

"And I don't recall Yusuke doing any training recently" said Botan coming back into the room.

"Maybe he's under some kind of spell?" said Yukina

"Oh! Would you look at the time! I better go!" Kagome got up smiling and waved rushing out of the room. Hiei snickered as the rest of the group looked confused at Kagome's quick departure.

Kagome's POV

'He'll be fine! It was just a children's show!' she reassured herself as she continued down the hall toward the first class area of the hotel. The door was nearly swung off its hinges before she even got the chance to knock.

"KAGOME!" she was tackled to the ground by Shippo who she didn't have a chance at catching due to the fact that he was now a full grown kitsune.

"Shippo...your not as light as you used to be you know" She said

"Get off of her brat" came Inuyasha's stubborn voice from the doorway. Shippo pouted but did and helped Kagome back up before hugging her and dragging her into the room past a blinking Inuyasha.

"Hey girl!" Kagura waved from the couch. "About time you got here!"

"Sorry...had some...eh...problems back at the room" she sweatdropped grinning sheepsihly. There was was one full length couch and two love seats in the middle of the room with a large monitor on the wall and a coffee table (which she glared at, she now hates them) in front of the couches. Shippo dragged her over to the only open spot in between his spot and Inutaisho who sat on the couch. Sesshomaru and Kagura shared the love seat to the right of them and Kanna and Inuyasha sat on the one to the left. Kirara jumped into her lap as she got comfortable in her seat.

"So is there a reason as to why you wanted me to come? Or did you just want to catch up?" she asked amused

"Both actaully" said Inutaisho while handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you Inutaisho-sama, now whats going on?"

"How about you start off with telling us why you would put yourself into danger at the Dark Tournament?" asked Inuyasha

"I found out Yusuke associated with demons and I offered to be their fifth team mate. I had no idea I would run into you all here or the fact that their was three worlds." she answered "Now, someone care to explain how that came too be?" she looked at everyone in question.

"At the time you left, Spirit World was already in existance." Inutaisho started "Although only a chosen amount of people knew about this though. A century later, King Enma of the Spirit World put up the Kakai Barrier (Spelling? Its just that I've seen it spelt in different ways) and banished all demons to demon world. Over the centuries however we've learned to conceal our powers enough to get thru the barrier."

"So what do you do in the human world then?" she asked

"What any human does, we have our business" said Sesshomaru

"Are you familer with the industry Taisho corp.?" asked Kagura, Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru is president of that company" she continued.

"I myself stay in demon world so our lands will stll be protected" said Inutaisho "Kagura here is Sesshomaru's secretary. Inuyasha and Shippo both have their business and Kanna also works at Taisho corp."

"Wow" Kagome mumbled

"But, as soon as this tournament is over as wellas your summer vacation. Your being transferred to Sarayashiki, the school your cousin goes too so we know you'll be watched 24/7" said Inuyasha

"WHAT!" she yelled standing abruptly still clutching Kirara in her arms.

"Told you she wouldn't like it" Shippo mumbled

"Since when do I need to be watched! I've been trained and can handle myself!"

"Kagome, please clam down and let us explain" said Inutaisho

"How about getting right to the explaining"

"Over the past five centuries countless demons have tried breaking into the castle to steal the Shikon" Sesshomaru started

"What? But the Shikon is inside my bo..." she interupted

"Let me finish" Sesshomaru glared at her, she grumbled sitting down in her spot again. "Almost every demon knows of our pasts and know that Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were part of the group that helped collect the shards. We had to start a rumor that the shikon was being held at the castle so demons wouldn't go after you in the future." he finished

"Sesshomaru's idea actually" said Inutaisho, she gasped putting her hands to her heart.

"Fluffy! I didn't no you cared so much about this lowly miko" she said with a faked awed voice. He glared once again at her while Inuyasha, Kagura, and Shippo burst out laughing. Inutaisho covered his mouth while he 'coughed' and Kanna let a small smile go across her face.

"Brings tears to my eyes!" she sniffed and wiped away the fake tears.

"I think your the only one whose gotten away with calling him that, besides Kagura calling him Sesshy" said Inutaisho, Kagura smirked at her mate beside her as he brought his glare to her.

"Thats because I'm special!" said Kagome

"Ya, Special Ed." Inuyasha muttered

"SIT BOY!" - crash--slam- Inuyasha slammed thru the coffee table and into the ground meeting his new friend carpet. "Now look what you did! You broke the table!" Kagome said "Not that I'm complaining...damn coffee tables are evil anyway" she muttered to herself.

"Wench! What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha stood up putting his fist up.

"SIT!" -slam-

"Ka-go-me..." came a growl from the carpet, she 'hmphed' and crossed her arms. "Serves you right!"

"Back to the subject at hand" said Sesshomaru with annoyance, Inuyasha grumbled and sat back down on the couch while Kagome slumped giving once last glare to Inuyasha.

"The reason you will need to start being watched is because of the spectecle my idiotic half brother caused in your first match" he continued "Demons now know about your relation to us and might use you againest us. Or if some of the lowlifes were smart enough to put two an two together and figure out your the miko from the past you and your family will be in danger. Thats why you will be transferred to the detectives school and be guarded. Even when your trained to your full potential you can't fight forever and will need back-up" She sighed.

"How am I supposed to get to and from home then? I don't plan on walking that far"

"Thats one of the best parts!" said Kagura with a grin "We'll be having a limo pick you up and drive you, you should recognize the driver when the time comes"

"A limo? I should've known you were going to suck up to me"

"And it worked didn't it?" asked Kagura with the grin still plastered on her face, Kagome sighed again.

"I suppose I can transfer, I would kinda like to get away from Hojo anyway, and NO you may not kill him Inuyasha" she spoke before Inuyasha had the chance. He huffed crossing his arms.

"One other thing though too that I think you'll like" said Kagura, Kagome rose a brow.

"Kanna, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Myself will be teaching there just to keep an extra eye on you" she grinned, Kagome fell over.

"Your going to be teaching me!" she yelled

"Feh, and the best part is. You can't 'sit' me in front of humans" Inuyasha smirked, she turned to inutaisho with a pleading look.

"Please tell me this isn't true! I don't want to be taught by your son! He'll fail me!" she pointed to Inuyasha rudely. Inutaisho chuckled.

"He won't fail you, I'll make sure of it" said Kagura

"So what are you teaching then?" Kagome asked with a sigh of defeat

"Kanna teaches Study Hall...not that it needs teaching, Inuyasha will be teaching Algerbra..."

-thump-

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Inu... hahahhahaha yasha... teaching... hahahaha Algerbra? HAHAHAHAHAHA" the group sweatdropped as Kagome rolled on the floor clutching her stomach in laughter.

"Oh suck it up will ya!" Inuyasha snapped which only made her laugh harder.Kirara had wisely jumped out of her lap before she fell off the couch and was now sitting on Inutaisho's lap. After a minute she finally sat up still on the floor waving her hand.

"Sorry, you can go on now." she bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter.

"As I was saying...Shippo will be teaching Art and I myself will be teaching History." said Kagura

"Alright then, I suppose you'll be picking my classes as well then?" she asked

"Yes"

"Should've known" Kagome muttered

YuYu Gang

They had finally given up on trying to wake Yusuke up from whatever trance he was in and the the three boys left to train while the girls hung out in the room to do whatever. Kagome was gone all day and didn't come back until about 9:00 that night. The boys had just returned as well and were worn out from the days worth of training they had done. The group was currently sitting watching a movie that was on HBO having nothing better to do until Kagome came thru the door with a smiile on her face as she practically skipped into the room.

"Had a fun time?" asked Botan, Kagome nodded happily.

"Yup! We...eh..." she sweatdropped as she spotted Yusuke still in his trance on the bed. "He still hasn't waken up?"

"No" they almost all said, she put a finger to her chin with a thoughtful expression tapping her foot.

"I know theres one way to get him up but I don't want to damge his head even further..." she mumbled to herself

"What do you mean?" asked Keiko, Kagome sweatdropped again realizing she said that out loud.

"OH! Nothing! Nothing at all! Forget I said anything!"

"Did you do something to Yusuke to get him like this?" asked Keiko dryly

"Hehehehehe...No! Of course not! I wouldn't do anything to harm poor Yusuke!" They all looked at each other before looking back at her with dry looks. She glared at Hiei who snickered from his spot on the window sill.

"W..well Hiei was there too!" she pointed him like a five year old telling on someone.

"Onna don't bring me into this" he growled

"But its true! He saw the whole thing and didn't bother stopping me!" she drossed her arms with a smirk.

"What did you do to him!" yelled Keiko getting worried, Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well...I...uh...I only summoned him to my dreamscape for a bit!"

"Dreamscape? Kagome, if you did something fatal he could be seriously be in danger." said Kurama

"WHAT!" yelled Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara

"I didn't mean to kill his brain! I only meant to torture him!"

"And you did a good job at doing it didn't you?" asked Hiei, she glared at him again and he glared right back. Koenma and Genkai took the time to walk into the room and take in all the tension.

"What'd we miss?" asked Koenma

"Kagome summoned Yusuke into her dreamscape and now he won't wake up because of something she did to him in the dreamscape" Botan summerized, Kagome laughed nervously again.

"It wasn't on purpose!" she whinned, Genkai snorted.

"Knowing Kagome, its probably just a acted nightmare she made" said Genkai sitting in an empty spot on one of the couches. Kagome sweatdropped yet again.

'She knows me all to well' she thought with a frown

"How can you be sure Genkai?" asked Koenma asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Why don't you tell us what you did Kagome"

"Yes mam!" Kagome suddenly had a the chart in her hand she had in her dreamscape. The 'bunny of doom' on it. "Please take the time to observe 'The Bunny of Doom!'" The group except Hiei, Genkai and herself all fell over.

"First! I sent the BUNNIES OF DOOM after him! It was a truly was a beautiful sight! Yusuke running from the likes of these innocent creatures that came out of no where and not being able to use his spirit energy. It was truly beautiful!"

"Why call them the 'bunnies of doom'?" asked Keiko

"Oh! Well because they have over 100 sharp shiny teeth in their mouth!" Kagome said cheerfully as she flipped the next page showing the 'bunny of doom' with its mouth open. "Isn't it cute!" The group fell over again while Hiei sweatdropped. Genkai just shook her head. Kagome then flipped the page again showing a classroom.

"Observe this classroom now! Windows that have bars over them and bright lights shinging on one single desk! Cuffs on the desk to keep someone from moving! ...I MADE YUSUKE GO TO SCHOOL! Muahahahahahahaha!" she did her evil laugh making everyone sweatdrop.

'Is she sane?' they all thought

**'She's wonderful!'** Youko laughed in the depths of Kurama's head.

"Oh and I made him right alot of notes which took hours and then...last but not least..." she turned the page showing the case in which the barney video was. "I made Yusuke watch this!"

"Barney?" asked the group

"Yup! Then once it was over, he was like this" she shrugged looking at his form.

"Thats it?" asked Keiko

"Yup!"

"You didn't try killing him or do anything rash?" asked Koenma, she stared at him in disbelief.

"Didn't...Didn't do anything! Ain't this rash!" she pointed to the chart

"Kagome and Yusuke have this thing about hating that child show. Something about a life size figure of him trying to hug them when they were younger" said Genkai, Kagome shivered.

"Don't TALK about that! That was horrible! I had nightmares for weeks!" said Kagome

"So then how do we get them back to normal?" asked Keiko

"Kagome..." Genkai looked to her

"Alright...everyone back up!" she warned putting her arms out before putting them over her mouth. "YUSUKE! BARNEY JUST BROKE INTO THE HOTEL AND IS COMING FOR US!"

"WHAT! AHHHHHHHHH! DON'T LET HIM GET ME!" yelled Yusuke sitting up abruptly. The group burst out laughing (well most of the group)

"I'm so Smart!" Kagome praised herself with a nod before she was suddenly tackled to the ground by Yusuke.

"Kagome! I outta..."

"GET OFF!"

"Not before I kill you!"

"You fat pig!"

Yusuke was straddling her waist trying to choke her as she held his wrists avoiding his hands. Kuwabara and Kurama each grabbed Yusuke by his arms dragging him off of her while Keiko and Botan helped her up. Kagome got up quickly and started toward Yusuke only for Keiko and Botan to grab her by the arms again to hold her back.

"Let me at him!" she yelled " I can kick his ass anyday!" she continued going forward while dragging Keiko and Botan who were still trying to stop her. Yusuke was doing the same.

"What the hell is going on in here!" came a stubborn voice. The four holding there friends looked toward the door surprised and saw the Inuyasha group standing there (which means the whole group that was with kagome earlier) Kagome and Yusuke pulled away easily now that their friends were distracted and went at each other once again trying to kill each other. The four who were once stopping them before grabbed the two and tried pulling them apart again.

"Basterd!" Kagome yelled at Yusuke stretching out her arms trying to get at him.

"Bitch!" he yelled back doing the same.

"Stop it you two!" yelled Keiko

"Yusuke, you have no reason to be trying to kill your cousin" Kurama tried to reason to him.

"Like hell I don't!" he yelled

"Damn! What is wrong with you two!" yelled Inuyasha joining the group holding Yusuke back. Kagura did the same and went over to Kagome as did Shippo to take over from Botan and Keiko who backed up exhausted. Once they finally got the to calmed down they sat them down on the couch and made sure they wouldn't fight before Inutaisho explained that the hotel has a special system that can tell when theirs a fight going on in one of the rooms by the energy its giving out and that they rushed over as soon as possible. They then left as soon as Kurama gave them each a sleeping remedy and they fell sleep.

**End Chapter 16**

_Well there you go! I got a chapter up and I tried to get a lot of humor into it which I hope you find funny. Anyways, after the Dark Tournament is over that will be the end of the story. But do not fear, I will do a sequel cause I won't get enough Kurama/Kagome into this first story yet since the Dark Tournament is only a couple of weeks long and we all know relationships don't start THAT quick. But I will try to get as much Kurama/Kagome into this as possible. Please Review!_


	17. Not So Good Day

_Okay Everyone, I got MANY reviews upon my announcment that I was going to be stopping teh continuation of my stories. For starters I didn't realize how many of you really liked them and I was practically heartbroken at hearing from so many people. So I thought about it and decided to forget about my own problems for a little bit and at least TRY to type something up. If you don't notice by my typing, I'm still in ALOT of stress and it may show in my writing by the way I type it all. So bare with me okay? I wwill try as hard as possible to continue this story, but I might have to put Mike Disaster on hold for now. However, Three Cousin's Three strange lives I will probably delete do to the fact that it has NO story plot at all yet and I just can't think of anything to do in that story. One last thing before I get on to more important matters, I will possibly be changing my sn as well on this account. I'm getting somewhat bored of the same old sn._

**READ!**

_For those who have watched my Anime Music Videos, I thank you so much! It means so much to me, it truly does. For those of you who have no flippin idea what I'm talking about then listen up! I am a member of a site called AnimeMusicVideos and I've been making my own videos for the site as well. Now, if your interested in seeing them, go to my profile and it should have all the details and information about how to watch them, and don't worry about having to pay. Cause you don't! What a deal ne?_

**ANIME MUSIC VIDEO INFORMATION (Go to Profile for more Info.)**

_-Boys of the Feudal Era (Song- 'The Boys of Summer' by DJ Sammy) Focused on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kohaku, Miroku, and Shippo.  
-El Condor Pasa (Song- 'El Condor Pasa' by DJ Sammy) Focused on the four Spirit Detectives  
-Heaven (Kurama and KagomeTribute) (Song- 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy) Focused on Kagome from 'Inuyasha' and Kurama from 'YuYu Hakusho'  
-With You (Hiei and Sango Tribute) (Song- 'With You' by Linkin Park) Focused on Sango from 'Inuyasha' and Hiei from 'YuYu Hakusho'_

_Hope you take the time to check them out! Thanks so much!_

**_I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho, so please don't sue me!_**

**RE-CAP**

_"What the hell is going on in here!" came a stubborn voice. The four holding their friends looked toward the door surprised and saw the Inuyasha group standing there (which means the whole group that was with kagome earlier) Kagome and Yusuke pulled away easily now that their friends were distracted and went at each other once again trying to kill each other. The four who were once stopping them before grabbed the two and tried pulling them apart again._

_"Basterd!" Kagome yelled at Yusuke stretching out her arms trying to get at him._

_"Bitch!" he yelled back doing the same._

_"Stop it you two!" yelled Keiko_

_"Yusuke, you have no reason to be trying to kill your cousin" Kurama tried to reason to him._

_"Like hell I don't!" he yelled_

_"Damn! What is wrong with you two!" yelled Inuyasha joining the group holding Yusuke back. Kagura did the same and went over to Kagome as did Shippo to take over from Botan and Keiko who backed up exhausted. Once they finally got the to calmed down they sat them down on the couch and made sure they wouldn't fight before Inutaisho explained that the hotel has a special system that can tell when theirs a fight going on in one of the rooms by the energy its giving out and that they rushed over as soon as possible. They then left as soon as Kurama gave them each a sleeping remedy and they fell sleep._

**Chapter 17 'Not so good Day'**

The next morning didn't go so well. There was constant sparks flying between the two cousins and Kurama and Kuwabara both had to keep seperating the two from fighting each other while Hiei ignored them. They were up rather earlier then they should have thanks too Kagome's scream. Apparently Yusuke did some pay back while she was sleeping and used hair dye to color her hair, ending up getting it half blue, and half purple which she almost literally killed Yusuke for before Kurama pulled her away. Much to Yusuke's pleasure and Kagome's displeasure, it didn't come out either but it faded slightly meaning it would come out after a few hair washings. There was an silence in the room as the two sat on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other, Kagome on the counter in which they could prepare food, and Yusuke in Hiei's spot on the window sill. The three last members of the team sat on the couches in the middle of the room between them. Abruptly Kagome slid off the counter and walked towards the door picking up the small Hiraikotsu on her bedside table and tying her hair up.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked glarring at her still. She gave a small 'hmph' opening the door and walking out.

"I'll see you all at the match" and with that she slammed the door and stomped off down the hall. The three other members looked from the door to Yusuke each with different looks.

"WHAT?" Yusuke snapped crossing his arms and glarring at them now that his target of range was gone. Kurama and Kuwabara sighed as Hiei snorted and they all looked away again. "You got something to say, then say it!"

"Don't you think you two are taking this a little to far? Your fighting because she got you up from your daydream daze" said Kuwabara smartly

"By embarassing me!" Yusuke shot back

"Idiot" Hiei snorted again as silence filled the room again.

**WITH KAGOME**

"...stupid...idiotic...jerk..." she muttered under her breath as she continued to storm toward the stadium in which yells and cheering could be heard. She was claerly in a pissed off mood and demons not stupid enough to want to get fried moved out of the way quickly with a look of fear. She passed a couple of rooms where the teams were waiting to go up againest their oppenents until she came across the room they were given even though they didn't use it. Right before going into the room she heard voices and footsteps coming down the hall. She suspected it to be the team who just won a match and watched as they came into the light still talking to themselves. Their was a child in front walking backwords with his hands behind his head. He looked human from behind with dark brown hair sticking out of his hat and the childish attire. As she looked at them all, she noticed that they all had a human like appearance excluding the slight demon characteristics. The second one had ice blue hair smoothed back and pale green bangs, his eyes were the same exact color as his hair and his attire was almost all blue. The thrid was floating in midair with crossed legs, he wore a white a mostly white attire. He had messy bright red hair, brighter then Kurama's and bright blue eyes that shined with excitement, the long pointy ears a small horn on his head clearly stated that he was a demon as well. The fourth was a tall man with blue mohawk and tied in the back, he stumble around a bit as he walked as if he were drunk. The last of them had blonde/yellow hair and wore a yellowish attire. (Guess who? It should be obivious if I'm not bad at explaining stuff like this o.o;) The one who was floating noticed her gaze first and suddenly he was up close to her face making her jump back a bit in surprise.

"Oi, your family of Urameshi's!" he said in accent (T.T Bare with me here, I'm no good with talking Jin...crap! I told you who it was! . )

"Eh...yes...I'm his cousin" she replied feeling it safe to enough to speak to them since their aura's didn't give off a bad aura. "How did you know?"

"Oh wow! You look just like Yusuke Urameshi!" the small boy said with excitement. She sweatdropped, she didn't know whether to be happy she looked like her cousin or pissed off.

"So...you know Yusuke?" she asked with a raised brow

"Oh yeah lass, we all know each other from the previous tournament" said the drunk looking demon. She raised her brows quite a bit with that piece of information.

"Really? So you fought againest Yusuke in the last tournament...are you friends then?" she asked causiously

"You better believe it! But I still have a rematch with Urameshi too settle" The same demon said

"Did you all fight againest him?" she asked

"No, Chu and Jin fought againest him" The boy with ice blue hair said pointing to the said person's, "Rinku fought againest Kuwabara, and Zazuka againest the masked fighter, or Genkai as you know. I'm Touya, I fought againest Kurama" he said motioning himself. She sweatdropped again thinking back too Hiei.

"Figures Hiei wouldn't leave any of his opponents alive..." she said "Well, I'm Kagome. Yusuke's cousin as you already know."

"The miko everyone's been talking about!" Rinku stated "So does your whole family have spirit energy then?" She once again sweatdropped with a small smile.

"No...Yusuke and I are the only ones."

"So did you get another chance at life like Yusuke did?" Touya asked (Just pretend they know this okay? . ) She laughed slightly rubbing her head as she looked around the hallway for any spys.

"No, I'm just the reincarnation of a miko" she said "Yusuke didn't get his spirit energy from spirit world either. We're both decendents of a demon slayer and monk, so basically thats where we got our powers, well besides me...as I said I'm the reincarnation of a miko" she said

"Thats certainly news to us" said Zazuka, she looked at the clock in the room noteing that it was time to go for the match.

"Oh, I got to go. The match will be starting soon"

"Tell that bloke we'll see him in the final round!" Chu yelled down the hall she was running down. She waved back and yelled a quick 'okay' before rushing to the doors where they were to enter.

**WITH SPIRIT DETECTIVES**

"Where the hell ARE we?" Yusuke practically exploded at the rest of his team members. They had been on their way to the stadium when out of no where a portal appeared under their feet and they fell into darkness only to find out they weren't even on the island anymore. They were transported to some unknown place in Japan...until Yusuke recognized that they were near Kagome's shrine...

"We need to get back to the island before the match starts!" Kuwabara paniced "We could be disqualified if we don't show up!" he added

"Not too mention that they'll possibly go after our families" Kurama added thinking of his mother and the danger she could be put in.

"Who cares, we'll just kill them" Hiei scoffed glarring at the people as they passed by on the sidewalk.

"I didn't bring the communicater with either! We can't take a damn boat cause it'll take hours and I can't get a hold of pacifier breath either!" Yusuke said in the up most frustration.

"Well...don't they monitor spiritual energy in Spirit World? What if we used enough of our energy to send someone from Spirit World to get us or at least notice us?" asked Kuwabara, the three other team members starred at Kuwabara in shock and surprise. "What?" he asked

"That has got to be the most genious thing I've ever heard you say Kuwabara, Lets go!" Yusuke yelled running towards the shrine, Kurama and Hiei ran after him as Kuwabara stood there for a moment.

"HEY! Whats that supposed to mean Urameshi!" he yelled running after them

**BACK WITH KAGOME**

Kagome sighed annoyed as the demons in the stadium yelled and shouted at her. It was five minutes ago when she was let into the stadium along with the other team who didn't seem to have a problem with it. They just stood there like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Kill the miko! Kill team Urameshi!"

She twitched and crosssed her arms as she waited.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Team Urameshi only has one member here! They should be disqualified!"

She sighed closing her eyes and started tapping her foot.

"Please everyone! Please! The committee is talking this other as we speak!" Koto yelled into the microphone, all she got was some garbage thrown at her.

"The rules say 5 team members or the team is disqualified! Kill the demon traiters and those humans too! Kill the miko!"

Kagome clenched her fists as she twitched again in annoyance.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill team Urameshi!" -boom-

Silence filled teh stadium as all eyes went to Kagome who look throughly pissed off with her empty bow in hand pointed at the seat of where the demon that was yelling once sat. All there was left was a hole in the seat.

"Anyone else wish to annoy the hell out of me?" she asked, her voice seemed to echo through out the stadium. Taking silence as an answer she let her bow disappear as she faced the opposing team again in a glare.

"Well..." Koto's voice now echo'd in the stadium. "The committee has allowed this match to go on as long as Kagome and Team Hakaku are both okay with these arrangements" she said her ear twitchng a little.

"We are perfectly fine with this arrangement" One of the opponents nodded, who Kagome could only guess was the team leader. Kagome looked up where she knew the girls and Koenma sat. Genkai was the only one who looked unfazed abotu the whole ordeal. Shizuru looked pissed beyond belief, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan all had worried looks on their faces and Koenma looked about ready to jump out of his seat and make a run for the exit. She sighed looking back at teh team in front of her.

"I have no obections" she stated

"Very well, please decide on how you are going to fight" Juri said

"Whatever the miko wants" the same demon said in a calm voice, in almost a purr. "But...!" he continued before Kagome could make a decision. "If the rest of Team Urameshi is to return during the match, they can NOT participate in this match what so ever. I think thats fair considering they have not arrived on time"

"Basterd..." she muttered, she didn't glance up at the protests. She could clearly hear Shizuru cursing up a storm in the stands and Botan yelling about nothing of the sort being 'fair'. She could only imagine what the others were doing, especially Inuyasha and Shippo, possibly even Kagura.

"Fine, one on one match until I'm dead or your team is defeated" she said

"It's been decided! One on one until either Kagome from team Urameshi is dead or all of team Hakaku is deafeated! First match!" the crowds starting cheering again thinking Kagome didn't have a chance. Kagome easily jumped up into the ring. The first demon who jumped up had long green hair held back in a low ponytail and charming violet eyes that any normal girl would head over heels for. Too bad Kagome wasn't a normal girl. He unsheathed his sword and grinned at her.

"Team Urameshi Kagome vs. Team Hakaku Hyoro, let the first match begin!" yelled Juri waving her hand.

'You guys owe me big for this...' Kagome thought

**BACK WITH SPIRIT DETECTIVES**

"Its already 15 minutes past the time we were supposed to be there!" Kuwabara yelled as the four team members ran up the shrine stairs.

"We'll those blood thirsty demons are just gonna have to wait for us! Cause I ain't losing by disqualification!" Yusuke yelled coming to the top of the stairs and looking around. "We'll do it here, no one should be home right now anyway and the shrine will be teh best place to attract attention."

"Both idiots are acting smart today" Hiei commented boredly

"What was that shrimp?"Kuwabara yelled

"Now is not the time for pety arguments, we need to get back to the tournament." Kurama glarred at all three of them just as Yusuke was going to yell at the both of them. That certainly quieted all of them down.

"Right, lets do this" Yusuke powered up his spiritual energy and was soon joined by Kuwabara, and Kurama and Hiei with their demon energy.

**SPIRIT WORLD**

"I can't believe Lord Koenma left me here to do his paper work while he went to the Dark Tournament!" George whinned as he stamped a paper on Koenma's desk "I need a vacation..." A beeping sound came to his attention as he looked up at the screen in confusion. A little red dot was blinking rapidly over what looked like a map of a city.

"Uh...Lord Koenma didn't say anything about blinking red dots...what do I do?" he looked around before pointing his finger up and running out of the room.

**End Chapter 17**

Well, thats all I could get in today. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to continue updating IF I can. I thank you all for the reviews I got, I got around 47 reviews and couldn't be happier. Once again I'm sorry for all of this.

Ice-neko-girl


	18. Unfair Match

Surprised I'm updating? I'm sure you are, especially after all that fuss I put up about not being able to update as often as I'd like. Well I'll be honest when I say this…I'm not even doing this at home right now like I really should be doing. I'm in the back of the room in Intro to Computers class (which is the easiest class EVER! And I only took it to get high school credits nn;) writing this IN SCHOOL wile we're supposed to be doing something else. Wasn't exactly paying attention to the teacher... –whistles innocently- Anyways, even after this update I still might not be updating as soon as you'd all because I'm under even MORE stress then I had been under originally. My Aunt and three cousins are having a horrible time right now and I'm doing my best to try and help them out. Please try to understand, and I appreciate those of you who do understand.

ANIME MUSIC VIDEO'S

Yes once again I am giving you all an update on my music videos that I have been making. I have also found a site that might make things easier for you to find it. So I've been using up a lot of my time to upload my videos into this site so you don't need to download my videos, you can just watch the right from the site. The link is in my profile so you can have a direct link to them. Also, the site doesn't show them all to well, so there a bit fuzzy, if you want to watch the video in top notch condition you'll have to download it from The info can still be found in my profile.

**LINK TO MY MUSIC VIDEOS! **

**LINK TO MY MUSIC VIDEOS! **

**LINK TO MY MUSIC VIDEOS! **

**I hope that caught your attention if you don't read the A/N. GO TO MY PROFILE FOR LINKS!**

I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

RE-CAP

**BACK WITH SPIRIT DETECTIVES**

"Its already 15 minutes past the time we were supposed to be there!" Kuwabara yelled as the four team members ran up the shrine stairs.

"We'll those blood thirsty demons are just gonna have to wait for us! Cause I ain't losing by disqualification!" Yusuke yelled coming to the top of the stairs and looking around. "We'll do it here, no one should be home right now anyway and the shrine will be the best place to attract attention."

"Both idiots are acting smart today" Hiei commented boredly

"What was that shrimp?"Kuwabara yelled

"Now is not the time for pety arguments, we need to get back to the tournament." Kurama glared at all three of them just as Yusuke was going to yell at the both of them. That certainly quieted all of them down.

"Right, lets do this" Yusuke powered up his spiritual energy and was soon joined by Kuwabara, and Kurama and Hiei with their demon energy.

**SPIRIT WORLD**

"I can't believe Lord Koenma left me here to do his paper work while he went to the Dark Tournament!" George whined as he stamped a paper on Koenma's desk "I need a vacation..." A beeping sound came to his attention as he looked up at the screen in confusion. A little red dot was blinking rapidly over what looked like a map of a city.

"Uh...Lord Koenma didn't say anything about blinking red dots...what do I do?" he looked around before pointing his finger up and running out of the room.

Chapter 18 'Unfair Match'

So say Inuyasha was pissed was an under-statement. He was literally causing chaos up in the room over-looking the stadium that the committee happily gave them for some reason. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru sat calmly in their seats seemingly ignoring Inuyasha who was ranting and trying to get past Kagura and Shippo. Not that they wanted to stop him, they weren't any happier about this whole ordeal either. They just seemed to have better self-control then what Inuyasha had.

"Let me past you two! Kagome's going to get herself killed for SURE this time! I ain't letting that happen!" Inuyasha yelled

"You think we like this any better then you do? We don't Kagome to fight for her life again either but she doesn't have a choice!" Kagura smacked him over the head; he growled at her.

"Kagura's right, and even if we did let you go you wouldn't stop her anyway, you of all peope should know that once she's made up her mind she doesn't change it. The committee wouldn't allow you to fight either. Dark Tournament rules." Shippo said

"Besides Hanyou, if your simple minded head has forgotten. I still wield tenseiga." Sesshomaru stated not even giving a glance back at them

"HELL NO! There's NO fucking way your using that on her, cause she's NOT going to die! Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha's anger ten-folded as she pushed past Kagura and Shippo. Just as he was about to open the door, it slammed open itself and hit him square in the face making him fall back onto the floor.

"Yo! Mutt! Still eating dirt off the floor I see." A cocky voice said.

"Sonofvabitch!" Inuyasha got up facing the new-comer's with a fist up. "What the hell are YOU doing here you mangy wolf?" HE apparently had forgotten about Kagome for now.

"He was invited" Inutaisho stated continuing to look out the window, he rose a brow letting a small smile line his lips as a sudden explosion erupted shaking the stadium. Sesshomaru snorted also looking out the window.

"Don't usually see that coming from a miko." He commented, Kagura and Ayame who had moved away from her husband/mate stood further away looking out the window as well. While Inuyasha and Kouga were getting 'reacquainted' with each other.

"Is that Kagome?" Ayame asked in surprise "What is she doing in the Dark Tournment?"

"Long story short, her and Yusuke Urameshi are cousins." Kagura stated

TEAM HAKAKU (Opponents of Kagome)

"She's defeated two of our team so far and still holding up strong." Yukio stated staring up at the said person who was in the middle of the ring standing next to their most recently defeated team member who lay dead having been purified.

"She's a miko, shouldn't expect anything less from one of them." Haru said gruffly

"5-4-3…" Juri's voice rounded around the stadium.

"And so far, those detectives haven't shown back up yet either. What exactly did you do to them?" Yukio turned to the last living member. Turuka shrugged boredly.

"2-1! Kagome wins once again!" Juri shouted, the girls (minus Genkai) cheered as the rest of the demons 'boo'd'

"I made a portal under their feet when they were least expecting it, it should've sent them back to the human city."

"No matters, by the time they come back she will be defeated." Haru seemingly the team leader chuckled.

"Haru, why did we send them away in the first place? Don't we want the chance to defeat Urameshi?" Yukio asked

"No, the miko is my main priority. She's more of a danger to us then Yusuke Urameshi. There are plently of humans with spiritual enery out there. But only one living miko, her." Haru said

"Will Team Hakaku please present their next fighter?" Juri called over from the ring with little annoyance. Turuka stepped forward without a word and jumped into the ring.

KAGOME

She bit her lip trying to calm herself down so she wasn't breathing so deeply. She had a couple of bruises and cuts among herself and a pretty bad cut across her back.

'Two down, three to go. I can't believe this…this team is harder then I originally thought. I'm already breaking a sweat.' She thought staring at the newest member to come into the ring.

"It looks like Turuka against Kagome!" Koto said into her microphone.

"Let this match begin!" Juri yelled before quickly scampering out of the way of the two fighters. Without a word, Turuka stepped forward and a his claw's starting dripping with some sort of liquid substance. It dripped to the floor and the ring floor sizzled lightly.

'Oh god…don't tell me this guy has acid in his veins. Dammit.' She mentally groaned to herself. Acid was one of her least favorite things to deal with. Especially when a demon she needed to defeat was covered in it. She would've smacked herself for getting into a mess like this if she hadn't been watching her opponent.

Almost abruptly he sped forward raising his hand to strike her, she backflipped on her hand and straightened just in time to dodge another strike. Small drops of acid flew out and onto her clothes burning through the material easily.

'And this is one of my favorite outfits!' she thought with a scowl, Hiraikotsu wouldn't have any affect on him at the moment and she still needed to keep a good amount of her energy in check so she could fight the last two members of the team. 'Defend, Defend, Defend.' She thought with a scowl. That's all she seemed to being doing whenever she started matches. 'Time to kick ass.' Doing a few more backflips she spun around and chanted a quick spell erecting a barrier around herself.

"Hiding behind a barrier, how cowardly." Turuka scowled at her narrowing his eyes.

"Hardly, I just don't want to be showered in that acid of yours. I'd hate to die at such an early age." She said sweetly

"Too bad for you, that's exactly what's going to happen." He raced forward and striked at her barrier. Before he could make another attempt at destroying her barrier, she formed a kunai chain (I believe that's what they are called, Sango and Kohaku both use them in the show.) and starting swinging it in a circular motion, letting her energy wrap around it. She let the barrier fall and snapped the chain forward and around Turuka's arm.

"What?" He was clearly surprised that the chain did not melt away from his acid, she inwardly sighed as well not knowing if it would have worked or not. 'My aim is still off though, dammit…why did the kunai chain have to be the one thing I WASN'T good at. Look at the good side of it Kagome, you got him at least.' Comin out of her thoughts she sprang to the left bringing his arm to the right, and snapping the chain again so it wrapped around him from behind. She stopped back in front of him raising a brow.

"You were saying?" He smirked and much to her bewilderment more acid appeared and melted away at the chains and dripped to the floor. Kagome's mouth dropped open, the only thing she could think of at this moment was…

"Shit…"

SPIRIT WORLD

George hummed as he walked back into the room carrying a paper bag lunch happily, lunch was always his favorite. Actually…every meal was his favorite. He stopped setting the bag on Koenma's desk and scratching his chin as if trying to remember something.

"You know…I can't remember why I left the room in the first place…" A beeping sound on the monitor grabbed his attention before he sweatdropped and ran out of the room yelling down the hallway.

"AYAME! HELP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" The rest of the ogres sweatdropped as well as they watched him run past.

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

"DAMMIT! What the hell is taking so long! Someone's got to be in spirit world!" Yusuke yelled punching the ground angerly.

"What now?" Kuwabara asked sitting down cross legged on the ground boredly.

"I'm sure their trying to contact Koenma." Kurama tried to reassure, but it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more then his team mates.

"Who cares anymore, no doubt we've been disqualified already." Hiei stated from his perch on one of the God trees branches.

"Hell no! There is NO WAY I'm losing by disqualification!" Yusuke yelled at Hiei who seemed to care less.

"What about Kagome?" Kuwabara asked "She left before any of us, she could be in trouble especially since she would have been the only one to have shown up." It was silent. Kurama bit his lip turning away and looking into the distance past the shrine arch above the stairs, Hiei growled lightly unnoticed by the others. And Yusuke…

"SHIT!"

Yusuke and Kagome were definitely related.

End Chapter 18

Well short chapter I know but that's all the time I have to type up in school. But I hope you liked it anyway.


	19. The Match is Yours

**Long wait, I know. Im sorry for being sucha bad authoress and doing my duties as a responsible suthor and updating. I'm not going to lie, my aunt and cousins are doing a little bit better but are still having a rough time as well if that makes any sense. Also, don't expect an update anytime soon from me either...being in high school is a lot of stress and I'm failing so many classes its not even funny. I know this is also a short chapter, but at least I updated right? One more thing, I was curious to as if I should make Turuka another main character? I've put a lot of thought into this story and I honestly think he would make a good character especially after you read this chapter. So let me know what your opinions are. Also...if your interested...I have a AIM sn if you want to give me a heads ups. Its monksmackersango Weird I know, but thats what I chose. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 19 'The Match is Yours'**

Kagome/Turuka POV

It had a good while since the third match had started and Kagome had enough of it, enough of dodging all that lovely acid of Turuka's that is. She was hoping there was a limit to his amount of acid but it seem to just come right out of nowhere! Kagome's day couldn't get any better, note the sarcasm there.

'I have come to the conclusion...' she thought as she jumped across the ring and rested her palms on her knees as she took a few deep breaths. 'That I am going to die.'

"Why stop? Are you making plans for your funeral perhaps?" Turuka leaped forward at her, she dodged for what seemed the 50th time that match with an annoyed grunt.

"Great! Just great, not only does he have a unlimited supply of acid that I get at the low price of nothing, he's also a circus pyshic that can tell me if I'll ever find true love."She muttered sarcasticly, he raised a brow stopping before her.

"You don't need a pyshic to read your emotions, your eyes show it all. What disappointments me though, is that you show no fear." he narrowed his eyes at the last statement

"Suck it up, so the only reason your holding back is because I show no fear? Thats pathetic!" She threw her hands up in the air in a 'I can't belive this!' gesture. 'On the other hand...maybe I can hold on until Yusuke and the others get here...speaking of which...' "Where the hell are those guys anyway?" She unconciously turned her back to Turuka looking around the stadium. Turuka sweatdropped at the seemingly random change of topic as did must of the demons that could hear their conversation.

"This girl is supposed to be Urameshi's cousin?" he asked himself holding back the urge to just leap forward and attack while her back was turned. His demon pride refused to let him though so he just stood there looking at his naive opponent and finally asking himself why the hell he even entered this tournament in the first place. 'Thats right, I had joined so I would get the chance to defeat Yusuke Urameshi, the last tournament champion. Then I got stuck with these guys...' She thought glancing out the corner of his eye at the two remaining team mates who were looking at him expectingly as if trying to get him to attack Kagome.

"KOENMA! WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE GUYS? SHOULDN'T YOU BE LOOKING FOR THEM!" Kagome yelled up into the stands, her hands cupped around her mouth.

Turuka had one word for what he just witnessed...'Unbelievable'. With a long sigh he retracted his acid dripping claws and turned toward Juri.

"The match is hers." Everything seemed to freeze in that moment as he turned and started back over to his dumbstrucked team. Kagome turned to him gapping.

"What?"

"The match is yours." He repeated rolling his eyes.

"But...why? You had a huge advantage over me!" She said clearly not over her shock of what was taking place. He sighed again annoyed this time as she turned looking over his shoulder.

"I came to compete in this tournament so I could go up againest Yusuke Urameshi. I didn't come here to waste my time fighting a miko." She turned again ignoring the protests of his team as he walked past them and leaned up againest the wall in a bored manner.

"I..um...Kagome from Team Urameshi wins this match..." Juri spoke into the microphone also still shocked. Boo's rang around the stadium and yells of insults were thrown at both teams. Kagome sighed, she got lucky on the last one, and that was the first opponent of hers that didn't get killed. She reminded herself of Hiei... She sweatdropped slumping ever so slightly.

'What did I get myself into...?'

Koenma POV

'Run..run..run..run..run..HIDE...!' He slid behind a nearby piller waiting until a group of demons passed before taking off again. Once he was out of the stadium, he made a portal momentarily taking his pacifier out of his mouth to do so. He arrived in his office in Spirit World and found it empty...and no George...another thing? There was a clear red dot blinking on his screen signaling a large amount of energy usage. Koenma was pissed...

"GEORGE!"

Spirit Detectives POV

Yusuke was still in his bad mood as he stomped around the shrine punching Kuwabara everytime he came close and tried to calm him down so when Koenma appeared out of a portal near the god tree the first thing he did was try and punch the Spirit Prince himself.

"What took you so damn long!" Yusuke exploded

"Calm down Yusuke, your lucky I even got here now." Koenma glared at him.

"What about the tournament and everyone else?" Kuwabara blurted out before Yusuke could snap back at him. Hiei jumped down from his branch as Kurama rushed over. Koenma held up his hands in a mercy gesture as he motioned the portal.

"I'll tell you on the way to the stadium, now go." He sighed as he enter the portal last closing it quickly behind him. The group of five ran toward the stadium once more ignoring the strange abnd hatred filled looks from the demons around them.

"Well?" Yusuke asked annoyed

"Your team was not disqualified, but the only way for your team to continue on was if Kagome agreed to fight Team Hakaku by herself, one on one."

"What! She can't take on five demons!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both said flabbergasted.

"She's beaten the first two members already, however...the third was a bit more difficult. The only reason she won the third was because he gave it to her. Thats when I left." Koenma said trying his hardest to keep up with the much faster four detectives.

"How long ago?" Kurama asked "Can we still make it before the fourth match?"

"I'm not sure, if we're lucky...the committee could have called an intermission. But we've been known to have bad luck in the past.

"Let's go!" Yusuke sped up as did the rest...except Koenma who stopped trying to catch his breath.

"W-wait up!" he yelled standing up straight once more and taking off.

The Girls POV (I haven't done them in awhile, and I want to get a variety of characters POV's in...)

"Do you think she can defeat the last two?" Yukina whispered nervuosly

"Of course she can! We're talking about Kagome here!" Botan said pumping his fist into the air. "Come on Kagome!"

"I'm still worried about Yusuke and the others..." Keiko said holding Puu closer to herself, "What do you think could have happened to them?"

"They'll be fine." Genkai stated in her cocky tone her arms folded across her chest as she stared down at the empty ring. The committee had finally given Kagome a chance to breathe before her next match, with Yukio.

"Well I'll be damned..." Shizuru muttered around her cigarette as she looked across the room where four familier figures stood above the stands.

"OH MY! Look at this! The rest of Team Urameshi has just showed up! Talk about being fashinably late!" Koto said. More boo's rang around the stadium as the team made their way in further.

Original POV

Kagome ran through the doors from her room where she was frreshening up and bandaging her new wounds as soon as she heard Koto's announcment.

"Yusuke! What happened to you guys?" she rushed over quickly tying off the bandage she was halfway finished wrapping.

"Kag/Kagome!"

"So you four managed to make it back before we killed her..." Haru said in distaste, the group narrowed their eyes at him as he made his way closer to the group.

"Kagome, you rest. I'm taking over this match now."

"You can't." Kagome, Koto, and Juri all said "Since you four weren't here, only I am allowed to compete." Kagome finished

"Thats right, and you'll disqualify if you don't follow up on the deal the miko and I made. For her to win, she need to defeat Yukio and myself."

"Hell no! I don't care what deal you two made, theres no way I'm letting Kagome back in there with the wounds she already has!" he snapped

"KILL URAMESHI! KILL URAMESHI! KILL TEAM URAMESHI!" The group all looked into the stands at the raging demons.

"WE CAME HERE TO SEE URAMESHI BE KILLED!" Another demon yelled, Haru huffed in annoyance before turning his back to them.

"Fine, its not like it will make a difference anyway."

"Good." Yusuke flipped off his jacket and jumped intot he ring. "Kagome, you just rest." He grinned to her giving her a thimbs up. She gave a light grin and chuckle.

"Yusuke, Chu told me to pass on a message to you."

"Chu? You met him?"

"Him, and the others. He told me to tell you "Tell that bloke we'll see him in the final round!"."

"That definately sounds like Chu, heh. We'll see him alright." He looked to his opponent. "Just as soon as I kick these guy's asses." Kurama took a light hold of her arm leading her a bit further away from the ring.

"We should probably get these bandages properly wrapped." He flashed her an amused look. She grinned sheepishly sitting down againest the wall.

"I kinda rushed on it..."

"I can tell."

"Well okay Mr. I-know-everything. You do it then."

"I had already planned too." She sweatdropped allowing him to take off the poorly wrapped bandages. "Right..."

"Yusuke Urameshi! vs. Yukio! You may now begin!" Juri yelled before running out of the ring. Kagome glanced at the match before turning back to Kurama.

"So what exactly happened to you four? If you say fashionably late...you four will not live to see tomorrow." She glared

"A portal" Hiei stated moving up againest the wall not to far from her and Kurama.

"A portal...? That explains a lot Hiei." she said sarcasticly, he rolled his eyes giving an annoyed grunt.

"Someone made a portal sending us back to the cities, the area around your shrine. So we went to your shrine and tried to contact Spirit World but noone was there apparently."Kurama took over as he finished bandaging her leg.

"Am I going to be pissed when I get home?" She asked suspiciously

"He took his anger out on Kuwabara." The two said bluntly as if it were obvious, she sighed wincing slightly at the pressure put on her wound on her arm.

"Does that hurt?" Kurama asked

"Yes..." She said through her clenched teeth. "Let go...!" she whinned trying to take her arm away. He kept it in a firm grip.

"Aren't you going to allow me to bandage it?" He raised a brow

"Yes, but..."

"Then your going to have to suffer through this while I try to get this acid cleaned up on your arm." He said

"Yes docter..." she grumbled

"So Chu, Jin, Touya, Zazuka, and Rinku are here." Hiei stated changing the subject as he kept his eyes on the watch.

"It would appear so." Kurama said

"AND YUSUKE WINS THE FOURTH MATCH!" Rang through the stadium...

**End Chapter 19**

**There you have it. I'd like to let you know that I DO NOT plan to make this a huge Kagome/Kurama pairing story. If I ever write a sequal to this, or I should say when I get the time, that will be based more on them. This story is mostly on Kagome and Yusuke's relationship as cousins as you can tell. I'll try to sneak in a couple of moments but we'll see what happens.**


	20. New Discovery

**I'm back, and took the afternoon to update my stories. I still have a week of grounding though so I'm basicly sneaking on at the moment. But anyways, I'm SURE you'll all like this chapter and I won't say why! Hee-hee. Yes, tell me I'm mean but you'll find out. I really want to thank all my reviewers, you all send me such touching reviews and I'm glad. I'm going to try and update as much as possible no matter how lazy I am. I'm still not sure how many chapters are left. But my goal is to finish this story by the end of the summer. What do you say? Great huh? Well I'm sure your anxious to read so continue on!**

**A nice note, I would love it if some of you AIM user's IM'd me cause I love making new friends all the time. My sn is monksmackersango and I'm almost on all the time. Keyword there, almost.**

**Another thing, I'm thinking about changing my Fanfiction sn, maybe you have suggestions for me? Or perhaps you can vote on the ones I've choosen!**

_Oblivion-Kitsune_

_Oblivion-Fox_

_Oblivion-Miko_

_Miko-of-the-Oblivion_

_Oblivion-Ice_

**I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 20 "New Discovery"**

Yusuke frowned down at his sleeping cousin from his spot next to her on the bed. She wasn't his baby cousin anymore, dispite how childish they both acted at times towards each other. Team Urameshi could lost if it had not been for her stubborn nature at giving up, she bravely made a deadly deal and risked her life in the previous matches just so Team Urameshi wouldn't suffer defeat, and in a pathetic way at that. He scratched his head giving an annoyed grunt. He stood up after looking at Kagome once more and went over to the couches sitting back with his arms crossed. He was still disappointed over one thing though, and that was he barely got a fight in. Sure he fought in the fourth match, but that didn't last long and Hiei was frustrated and took the fifth match. He looked up as the three other team members entered the room followed by the girls.

"So? Whats the deal?" Yusuke asked raising a brow.

"We'll be going up againest the others in the final match. I think you'll be happy to know that they've become stronger as well." Kurama stated

"Awesome! I was hoping we'd get to fight them, and in the finals too. I think I can finally relax and not worry about being killed in the Finals." Yusuke grinned

"But! The question is...!" Botan sat down on one of the couches "Who will fight who?" The rest sat down as well thinking about this.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask. How is Kagome doing? Does she need any healing?" Yukina asked softly looking over at said resting team member.

"I think she's fine now, she just needs soe rest. Stupid girl..." Yusuke muttered

"She reminds me of someone else I know." Keiko put in smiling lightly. Yusuke blinked confused looking at the floor in thought.

"Hey...wait a minute! Kag and I are nothing alike!" He protested, the others laughed at his expense making him even more frustrated. "Ah, shut up before I make you." He crossed his arms, a light twitch coming to his eye.

"Back to the topic at hand, who is fighting who?" Koenma asked

"Well, I myself wouldn't mind a rematch with Touya, but I'm also curious to see how I am up againest the others." Kurama said calmly

"Yeah, good point. Lets see...I've fought Jin and Chu." Yusuke said holding up two of his fingers.

"I got Rinku and Zazuka" Kuwabara put in.

"And got beaten badly by both." Hiei said

"Why I outta..."

"If you two wake Kag up I will beat your asses myself." Yusuke glared at them. Hiei glared back but Kuwabara obeyed glancing at Kagome to make sure he didn't wake her.

"If I remember correctly, Hiei hasn't fought any of them, and Kurama of course had Touya." Koema continued.

"And Genkai fought Zazuka. Kagome wasn't even here then, so she hasn't fought any of them either." Botan said

"So what? You plan to each go againest someone different this time?" Shizuru asked raising a brow.

"It'd be a bit more interesting." Kurama said

"If you do that, you'll still need to make sure you have some way to beat them. Don't pick someone and get out there and not have anything to stop them with." Genkai said, talking for the first time since they entered the room.

"Thats true." Kurama agreed

"We could put Kagome up againest Zazuka...but I don't think he'd live after that." Genkai said, the group sweatdropped agreeing remembering Genaki's fight with him, a woman's temper came be all the same too.

"Kuwabara can fight him." Yusuke said boredly

"But I already fought him!"

"Barely, that wasn't even a fight. It was just embarassing." Hiei commented with a snort. Kuwabara clenched his fist but remembered what Yusuke said and refrained from saying anything.

"Can anyone here fly?" Yusuke asked, he got dry looks. "Didn't think so."

"Kagome could fight Jin, I'm sure it would be a fair match." Yukina said having known Kagome longer then everyone except Genkai, Yusuke, and Hiei.

"What makes you say that?" Keiko asked the ice apparaition next to her.

"Well, Kagome is skilled with s many different kinds of weapons including that Hiraikotsu of hers which could easily get to Jin if he flew."

"Good point. Alright then, so so far its Jin/Kagome and Kuwabara/Zazuka." Yusuke said

"Leaving Rinku, Chu, and Touya."

"I'm not fighting the child." Hiei gave Yusuke a look. "I'll take on Touya, I need a challenge."

"Fire againest ice, I guess thats fair. I suppose I'll go up againest Chu then." Kurama said

"Leaving me with Rinku." Yusuke said annoyed. A knock came to the door bringing everyone out of their topic at hand once again. Kurama stood up and walked over opening it. He came back with a couple of bouqet's of flowers.

"What the hell? What're those for?" Yusuke asked, Kurama looked at the tags.

"These are for Kagome from Inutaisho-sama and the others...and these are..." Kurama covered his mouth chuckling a bit.

"What? Who're they for?" Almost the whole group asked

"Hiei"

Hiei himself fell off his perch on the back of the couch, as Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma all fell over as well. Kurama threw the bouqet over to the fire apparaition who caught them in one hand recovering from his shock. He scowled at them and glared at the others as they waited for him to tell them who sent them.

"Come on Hiei, who're they from?" Yusuke grinned

"Yeah, come on short stuff."

Hiei opened the card and his eyes widened ever so slightly as his eyes darted over the message left. "Kanna"

"Kanna? Who's that?" Keiko asked confused

"That sounds familier...where's it from though?" Yusuke scratched his head angerly. They were so busy thinking about it, only Kurama was the one who noticed the red upon Hiei's face as he looked away embarassed.

"What about Kanna?" Kagome's sleepy voice asked. The group looked over to her as she rubbed her eyes sleepily looking at them.

"Hiei got some flowers from a girl named Kanna, you know her?" Yusuke asked, Kagome yawned stiffling a small giggle.

"Kanna was the girl in the all white kimono, that delievered Miroku's staff to Yusuke, and Sango's Hiraikotsu to me. The shorter of the two." Kagome laid back down closing her eyes. "I was wodnering when she'd admit her feelings..." She whispered as she drifted back off to sleep.

"Oh! I knew that name was familier!" Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned at each other. Kurama shook his head, before chuckling. Hiei had taken that moment of distraction to disappear from the room, which disappointed many in the room.

"Someone who likes Hiei...I didn't think it was possible. Think Hiei will return the feelings?" He asked

"Yeah right" Kuwabara snorted

"I think its sweet! Hiei has finally found someone who cares about him like that. Absolutely romantic!" Botan chirped clapping her hands together.

"I agree." Yukina and Keiko both said exchanging smiles.

"I don't know...I don't see Hiei as one to settle down with a girlfriend." Yusuke said "Besides, he doesn't even know her."

"Wrong Yusuke, remember that Hiei and Kagome met 500 years ago in the Feudal Era, along with the others. Hiei knows them all quite well." Kurama put in.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that." Yusuke muttered

**Kagome POV**

"How are you feeling?" Midoriko asked softly. Kagome shrugged ever so slightly as she leaned up againest the tree in her dreamscape.

"Nothing in here, but I'm sure once I wake up again I'll feel like crap."

"Thats understandable, you did fight in three matches with no break. But I'm sure you could have found a way to beat those last two if you had too."

"I don't think so, the third match wasn't even fair. Turuka gave me that match, for what reason I don't know." Kagome sighed

"He was a difficult one all right. His ability to harness acid is incredible."

"I've never seen anything like it before, acid is one tricky substance. And its not like I have something that could stand up againest it. I need to hit the books again."

"That probably a wise thing to do. I'm sure your era has something you can look into for that kind of information. Unfortunately...I never came across a demon of his sort. So I can not help you."

"That fine, I shouldn't rely on you for everything anyway." Kagome sat up smiling lightly.

"What do you plan to do after the tournament?"

"Oh, well apparently I'm going to be transferred to Yusuke's school. Thats where some of the others are teachng at and they want to "Keep-an-eye-on-me"." She said annoyed

"Is that so? This should get interesting then."

"You mean amusing." Kagome scowled at her, Midoriko laughed lightly.

"For me that is."

"Your not helping Mido!" Kagome whined pulling at her hair. "Anyways.. Kanna finally admitted her feelings for Hiei."

"How so?"

"Sent him flowers apparently. Thats really cute." Kagome leaned back on her hands looking up at the sky in amusement.

"Shut up onna." Came an all too familier voice. Kagome laughed as Hiei stepped into the dreamscape his cheeks still red as he scowled and glared at her.

"Its nice to see you again Hiei." Midoriko nodded in greeting. He nodded back before abruptly sitting down cross-legged in front of them with a frustrated look.

"Whats wrong Hiei? You can't be that upset about this can you?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Come on Hiei, is it that bad to have someone love you? Its not my place to say this, but Kanna's loved you for a long time." Kagome said a serious tone coming to her voice.

"Why should I care?"

"Your just not used to being loved, is that it?" Midoriko asked. Hiei sighed and glared at the ground, of all people he choose these two to come too. He could've gone to Kurama, but Kurama hadn't experienced actual love before. Not that Kagome or Midoriko had either, but girls seemed to know more about this then anyone else and he trusted them the most with what he was dealing with.

"I'm sure thats the case. Well...besides me...cause I've always loved you!" Kagome laughed throwing herself at the fire apparaition laughing.

"Onna! Get off!"

"But why? Don't you love meh? Cause whether or not you do, your stuck with me until the day I die!" Kagome laughed again. Hiei pushed her off of himself brushing himself off. Screw that, maybe the only helped he'd get was from Midoriko. Midoriko shook her head in amusement before her serious face came back into play.

"You should learn to accept it, in fact...I'll bet you're already starting to accept it. Not once in your life have you ever been told that you were loved in this way. I'm sure you feel embarassed but good all the same. Am I right?" Hiei continued glaring at the ground in front of him ignoring Kagome as she settled down on her stomach next to him listening to Midoriko intently.

"Everyone likes being told their loved. And I mean everyone. Onigumo's love for Kikyo saved her from being destroyed by Naraku, who tried to kill her more then once. Is that not proof?" Midoriko asked, Hiei seemed to think about this.

"Kanna is a good person, dispite her past with serving Naraku. She didn't have a choice to begin with, but she's still a good person and forever will be. My love for Inuyasha turned out just to be a brother/sister bond so I don't know if I'm one to be saying this, but if someone loves you. I say give them a chance. Its not like your getting married or mating your first date or something." Kagome put in smiling at him.

"She's right, for once." Midoriko said amused.

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?" Kagome pouted

"It means your clueless and naive about love and don't know when it right in front of you." Hiei said closing his eyes.

"Huh?" Kagome was officially confused and put into thinking mode shutting her up. Midoriko smiled again, she knew what Hiei was getting at. Hiei stood up mumbling a thanks before disappearing from the dreamscape. Midoriko raised a brow at Kagome, she was putting a lot of work into thinking this through.

"I still don't get it..." Kagome turned to her. Midoriko sweatdropped.

"Kagome, perhaps it was time you started looking around for a steady boyfriend?"

"Are you kidding? Whose crazy enough to put up with me?" Midoriko slumped still sweatdropping.

"Kagome...you need to start paying more attention to your surroundings, its not that hard to figure out." She sighed standing. Kagome still looked confused as she stood up as well.

"I do pay attention to my surroundings!"

"Not enough." Kagome blinked and the next moment she woke and sat up in her bed. 'I need to pay more attention to my surroundings? And whats this about a steady boyfriend?'

"Whats wrong with you? You look like your thinking." Yusuke said from the couch. Kagome blinked a couple of times.

"Oh uh yea..."

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked, she turned to him.

"Oh, I'm doing fi..." Something seemed to click in her head, what Hiei said, the hints Midoriko gave her, and...all the times Kurama was there helping her. Her face took on a red color of cherry red before she bolted from the room in embarassment.

"Kagome?" they yelled in bewilderment.

"Leave her, she'll be fine." Hiei seemed to appear in the right place at the right time.

**With the Inutaisho Group (in the hotel room)**

To say they were surprised when Kagome bolted into their room unexpectedly was an understatement. She scared the crap out of all of them when the door had slammed open all of the sudden. She was currently hiding behind one of their couches her face hidden in her arms and her knees curled up to her body. The whole group was sweatdropping as they waited for her to explain why she was there. At the present, Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, Ayame, Kagura, and Kanna were there.

"Uh...Kag? What's going on?" Kagura asked peering over the couch.

"Kagura...?"

"Yes?"

"Am I really clueless and naive about love?" Came her muffled question. The group sweatdropped again.

"W-what brought this up?"

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Kagura and Ayame jumped while Inutaisho covered his mouth stiffling his laughter.

"Well...you've been known to not know when someone loves you when their right in front of you, while everyone else seems to know about it." Kagura said

"Can I stay in here tonight?"

"Why?"

"I uh...don't...really...feel up to going back to ...my room..." She mumbled

"If its alright with Kanna, you an sleep with her in her room."

"Thats fine." Kanna said softly

"Thank you so much..."

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kouga were all confused when they sensed Kagome and were almost beaten alive when by Kagura and Ayame when they tried to wake her up.

"So what...someone likes her?" Inuyasha asked annoyed

"Most likely the fox." Sesshoumaru said "There's only four boys on that team, Hiei and Yusuke Urameshi are out of the question. Along with the human who seems to have interest in the koorime. Theres no question about it."

"So...what did Kagome think?" Shippo asked

"She's just a bit embarassed, but I'm sure she'll put a lot of thought into it before she confronts him. And thats if she ever does." Ayame said. A light knocking came to the door and Kanna went to answer it while the others continued their conversation. Kanna found the young Koorime there holding a parchment of paper.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if Kagome had come here?" Yukina asked politely

"She has, she is sleeping at the moment." Kanna said softly, "You are Yukina?" Yukina seemed slightly taken a back.

"Um...oh yes. Thats right. And you are?"

"Kanna"

"So your Kanna, the one who likes Hiei?" Yukina blushed in embarassment "Sorry, thats not my business."

"Its fine..." Kanna had a light pink tinge to her cheeks as well though. Yukina held out the parchment of paper letting Kanna take it.

"Thats to you from Hiei then, I'll leave you be now. Thank you." Yukina bowed and walked down the hall again to report about Kagome. Kanna studied the note in her hand softly closing the door.

'So thats Hiei's sister...' she thought

**End Chapter**

**There you have it, over 3000 words! I think... well I'll try and update soon! Now that the fun part of the story is a comin'. I have a lot of time coming the week of June 12th-17th, I hope to get a new chapter typed up by then. But no promises!**

**Mandy**


	21. The Final Match

**_Chapter 21 "The Final Match"_**

Kagome's aching muscles were doing much better the next day as she walked back toward her teams room dressed and ready for the next match. She had waited to wear the demon slayer's uniform, (As she liked to put it.) that Kagura and Kanna also kept safe over the past 500 years, until the final matches. Apparently Sango had made it for her in her spare time while she was pregnant because no one would let her go out and train during that time much to her frustration. Kagome stifled a giggle as she thought about it, if she knew better...Sango probably snuck out or at least tried too every once in awhile. She wasn't one to sit around and do nothing. The uniform was similar to Sango's of course, the only difference being that the armor was a lavender, and the long sash that held it all together was white. Although it took awhile to figure out how to put on, she understood why Sango loved hers so much, it may not have looked comfortable, but it was.

Along with the long period of time that it took to put on the uniform, she and Kanna talked most of the morning before Kagura literally kicked her out so she wouldn't miss the match, then the two raced off to the stadium where their VIP seats were waiting. She blew her longer bangs out of her face as she stopped in front of the room, she wished she had time to fix her hair a bit but knowing Kagura, she probably tied it off with chains. Kagura seemed to think that she looked better when her hair was pulled back into a low traditional ponytail, much like Kikyo's. Because 1) She should show her face more often, and 2) She look more "mature". Kagome scoffed, she was anything but mature at this point in life. Opening the door she raised a brow at the still sleeping girls. Besides Genkai who was sipping tea on the couch.

"Hey, where are the boys?"

"They decided to greet their opponents before they fight them."

"Ah, so we got that one group they fought last time then? They came to me before the last matches began and told me." Genkai nodded.

"While you were sleeping yesterday, they picked who would be fighting who as well." Kagome poured herself a cup of tea and sat down across from Genkai crossing her legs.

"Well that's rude." She pouted "So who am I fighting?"

"Jin"

"Jin...Jin...bright red hair? Can fly?" She asked

"That would be him."

"This is going to be difficult...whose idea was it to make me fight him?" She whined childishly.

"Yukina" Kagome's mouth dropped open and closed a couple of times.

"Little innocent Yukina? I find that hard to believe."

"Its true." Kagome pouted and looked over toward the said koorime who was sleeping in one of the beds and set down her cup before racing over and pouncing on it making the sleeping koorime bounce. Yukina squeaked sitting up looking around wildly. (A/N: Like...can't you just picture this? Kawaii! Moving on.. . )

"Yukina! How could you...and here I thought you were my friend!" Kagome whined clinging to the koorime sniffling.

"Eh...?" Yukina blinked owlishly looking at Genkai for an explanation.

"I told her you volunteered her to fight Jin." Genkai shook her head. Yukina sweatdropped lightly smiling down at Kagome.

"But I did it because I know you can win Kagome." Kagome pouted looking quite pitiful.

"So, what happened to you last night?" Genkai turned slightly quirking a brow at her. Kagome blushed pulling away from the koorime and rubbing the back of her head looking down at her lap. Botan suddenly appeared behind her pulling off her little cat face.

"Me-ow, I think I know why someone ran off last night." Kagome literally jumped a foot in the air as Yukina stifled a small giggle.

"Botan! Don't do that, I don't need a heart attack before the matches even begin."

"Tsk tsk, no changing the subject Kagome! We're all interested in hearing about your little love dispute." Botan chirped.

"Yeah, don't leave us hanging. We're just dying too know about your feelings for our favorite redhead." Shizuru said lighting a smoke as she sat down on one of the couches. Kagome sweatdropped backing up a little from the somewhat threatening stares of the girls excluding Genkai and Yukina.

"I don't know what your talki-ACK!" Kagome had just turned around and saw that her only escape was being blocked by none other then her cousin's girlfriend herself, arms crossed and looking even more threatening then the rest.

"We're not going to let you leave the room until we find out whats going on, even if it means missing the matches." Keiko leaned forward a bit towering over poor Kagome who silently wished for something to happen...something that would distract the girls from-

"KAGOME!" Kagura slammed open the door. "I thought I kicked you out so you could get your ass to the match!" She stalked past everyone grabbing Kagome by the ear and draggng her out. "If I hadn't had to come back for the medical kit, I wouldn't have sensed you. And your lucky I did cause their matches are starting ANY MINUTE!" She stopped at the door and hit Kagome over the back of the head swiftly.

"Ow...What are you talking about Kagura? The matches don't start until 10:00.." Kagome rubbed her head glaring lightly. "I have plenty of time."

"Wrong! You don't think there are people in high places just itching to disqualify Team Urameshi?"

"You mean..."

"They just made an announcement that the matches will be starting at 9:30."

"But...that's in 3 minutes!" Kagome protested.

"Exactly! Now get going!" Kagome disappeared down the hall in a blink of an eye and you could hear protests of demons as they were pushed out of the way. Kagura shook her head before peering into the room in which the girls were blinking trying to register what had just happened. "If you don't want to miss the matches, I suggest you head down as well."

"Oh! Yes! Thank you so much Lady Kagura!" Botan jumped from Yukina's bed and rushed to get ready. Kagura shook her head before disappearing down the hall to get the medical kit in which was already in need for a certain hanyou and wolf demon.

Kagome POV

She ran down the halls of the stadium until she reached the door in which they were to enter and raced through toward her group in which were waiting toward the edge of the ring.

"Kagome! Took you long enough!" Yusuke crossed his arms in annoyance. "You trying to get us disqualified?" A moment later Yusuke was found tending to a injured head and ego while Kagome fumed.

"You could be a little nicer. I only just found out that they changed the time. Besides...who are YOU to talk Mr. I-got-sucked-into-a-portal-leaving-Kagome-to-fight-almost-a-whole-team-BY-HERSELF!" She hit him over the head again for good measure.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You know what? I'm not talking to you." Kagome turned away from him. A vein appeared on his temple as he clenched his fists.

"I don't think those two are capable of staying in the same room without fighting." Hiei said annoyed

"Yes, it reminds me of a certain other two in the group as well." Kurama put in and small smile gracing his lips. Hiei glared at him before looking away flustered.

"Always have to have the last word, don't you?" Kurama's only response was a small chuckle. The five pre-occupied team members looked up as the announcement came for the matches to start. Yusuke's anger subsided as he spotted their opponents across the ring and grinned waving over.

"We ain't going easy on you guys!"

"You had better not, ye bloke!" Came the response, it was Chu. "We plan to beat y'all this time!"

"That's a right! We've a been training hard for this Urameshi!" Jin yelled over as well floating in his crossed legged position.

"We'll see!" Yusuke laughed

"Oh yeah! We forgot to tell Kagome about the matches!" Kuwabara said turning to said raven haired girl.

"Don't worry about it, Genkai told me that Yukina volunteered me for the match with Jin." She waved it off. "Though...I still can't believe little innocent Yukina would do such a thing." She pouted.

"It just shows that Yukina believes in you and your abilities." Kurama spoke up giving her a small amused smile. Kagome flushed a bit diverting her eyes ever so slightly.

"Um...yeah...but I'm not all that great...I can't even properly scan my surroundings.." She spoke the last part mostly to herself in a light scowl and before Kurama could ask what she meant, Juri jumped into the ring.

"Alright! Are we ready to start the last matches!" She yelled into her microphone. Shouts and yells from the audience answered her question and she immediately turned to the two teams. "Alright, now will the Team Urameshi and Team Shishi Wakamaru please decide on how the matches will be done?"

'Team Shishi Wakamaru?' Kagome thought confused. Apparently she wasn't the only one, cause Yusuke and Kuwabara looked just as confused.

"Touya had mentioned that they named their team after Shishi Wakamaru, because he wouldn't be here to participate in the Dark Tournament." Kurama spoke up. "Apparently he's been training somewhere un-known with someone whose just as mysterious."

"I was wondering where he was, I guess that explains it." Yusuke said before looking up at Touya as he spoke to Juri.

"We'd like to settle this in one match, five on five." He then turned to Yusuke. "If that's alright with Team Urameshi."

"We'll...that was unexpected." Kuwabara muttered, the others silently agreed.

"Team Urameshi?" Juri rose a brow. Yusuke looked at the others who didn't seem to protest before turning back to Juri.

"Alright! Five on five it is then!" The crowd went up in an uproar and the two teams jumped up into the ring, the final match of the Dark Tournament was soon to begin.

Meanwhile...

"And after all that time trying to figure out who would fight who." Botan said as she and the others sat down in their seats beside Koenma having just gotten there.

"It doesn't matter, they can still fight against anyone in favor." Genkai stated

"This was unexpected though, kinda rare that this would happen isn't it?" Shizuru asked lighting her usual cigarette.

"I suppose those guys had a difficult time trying to figure out who would fight Yusuke and decided this would be better for all of them." Genkai said once more looking down at the opposing team.

"We'll, there is one good thing out of all this. And its that we don't have to worry about anyone getting seriously injured." Keiko pointed out, Yukina nodded in agreement.

"Not necessarily. There will be injuries no doubt. Fortunately, we just don't have to worry about anyone getting killed." Koenma said "I can't afford to bring anyone back to life."

VIP Seats...

"Well, this certainly turned out to be an interesting turn of events. If I'm correct...Team Shishi Wakamaru is fairly good friends with Yusuke Urameshi." Inutaisho voiced

"Thank Kami, once this tournament is over...I'm going to chew Kagome out for all this. Making me worry like this...who does she think she is!" Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"Stop being such an insufferable idiot. Kag's not the same weak girl she used to be when Naraku and Kikyo were still alive." Kagura said as she entered the room slamming the door behind her. "If you hadn't noticed like the rest of us have, she's stronger from her training with Midoriko."

"I can't help it! She was so vulnerable back then that I got used to protecting her. Its not like it'll just wear off in time." He grumbled looking down at the ring where Juri was busy explaining the rules of the five on five match.

"Yes, five hundred years surely isn't enough." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice.

"Stop being such a smartass, Sesshoumaru! I CAN kill you with my sword."

"I'd like to see you try half breed."

"Must you anger your brother, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah, he's already annoying as it is." Kouga piped up from his seat beside Ayame, who in turn, hit Kouga upside the head with a scowl.

On the other side of the room, Kanna sat silently fingering a folded up piece of paper gently ignoring all those around her. She had opened the paper so many times the night before and that morning, that she was sure the creases in the paper would soon wear out and rip apart. Opening it once more she stared down at the words that were written there from the person whom she had sent the flowers and her own note too.

_We'll talk after the Tournament. Dreamscape._

Hiei

She knew what a dreamscape was, she was the one who properly taught Kagome how to do it on her own being the best candidate since she was a void demon and perfected many arts of the void demon race. She also knew that, despite the short and not very detailed note, it wasn't bad news. If it had been bad news...Hiei wouldn't have sent back anything in reply. Kanna looked through the window down at the ring where the person whose name was written on the note stood preparing to fight. For the first time in a long time, she smiled. Hiei seemed to feel her eyes on him and turned to look up at her before quickly looking away with a scowl and if she could see right, a red stain across his cheeks. Kagoem who stood a little ways behind him blinked owlishly at his behavior before looking up at Kanna and realizing what was going on. Kanna watched amused as Kagome silently teased Hiei, and in return earned a lump on the head (thanks to the hilt of Hiei's sword) and the confusion of the rest of the team and the opposing team.

Normal POV

"Darn it Hiei...did you have to hit so hard?" Kagome pouted nursing her injured head. "I was only teasing...Aiiieek!" She stared wide eyed with a sweatdrop at the sword held at her neck.

"Care to press the matter further, onna?" He glared

"Heh-heh-heh...eh...no...not at all. I was just pointing out how adorab-AIIIIE!" Kagome ducked as the sword slashed through air where her head once was. "SORRY! Sorry! I promise not to talk about it! I promise already!" Hiei glared at her again before promptly putting his sword away and turning away from her.

"You okay Kag?" Yusuke sweatdropped at the scene, as did many others. (Except Kurama, who knows.)

"He actually would've killed me.." She held her head tightly poking at a few of her own hairs that now lay innocently on the ground.

"Alright then...now that that interesting display is done. Let's start the final match!" Koto yelled.

"Let the Final Match BEGIN!" Juri yelled then quickly scampered off the ring.

"Alright! Now this is what I call a match!" Yusuke yelled turning from his cousin.

The two teams stood silently for a moment as if studying their opponents before Hiei made the first move speeding forward, unsheathing his sword, and making for a direct attack on his original opponent, Touya. Touya, in turn, moved forward ice surrounding his right arm forming itself into a sword of his own and barely managed to block Hiei's attack in time.

"It seems Hiei has made the first move! And he chose Touya as his target! And might I add that this is certainly an interesting pairing. I guess it will be fire against ice!" Koto announced

That seemed to get the rest of the fighters moving as well, Kagome made the second move by unstrapping her Hiraikotsu and with a simple swing sending it flying at her opponents. Specifically, the opponent she was also chose to fight. Jin, looked over in surprise, sensing the weapon disturbing his wind and panicked dodging the flying weapon quickly.

"Oi! You don't be throwing a weapon like that at sum'one who ain't prepared!" He yelled down at her wiping his brow. Kagome gave a small grin, and Jin seemed to realize something. He looked back and yelled out in surprise once more successfully dodging the returning Hiraikotsu. Kagome caught it easily and grinned up at him.

"I know you wished to have a re-match with Yusuke, but your just gonna have to fight me in his stead." She said. Jin blinked a bit his ears giving a small wiggle before grinning.

"Fight Urameshi's cousin! That's a sum' thing I can do!"

"Now it seems that Kagome and Jin have also paired up to fight in this Final Match, but I wonder if Kagome's giant boomerang will have any affect against Jin and his wind?" said Koto

Chu was third to move heading for his target, Yusuke. However, a thorned whip snapped in front of him bringing his attention to it's user, Kurama.

"I'm sorry, but it looks as though you'll be fighting me." Kurama stated. Chu laughed in a carefree way, his usual drunken laugh.

"Looks like the bloke will just have to wait until I defeat you then."

"We'll see."

Yusuke and Kuwabara being the only ones left along with Suzaka and Rinku. All four of them stood in the defensive waiting for someone to attack or start. What they didn't expect was Hiraikotsu to come flying straight at them. Hiraikotsu flew at Suzaka and Rinku and barely missed their stunned forms while Kagome flew into Kuwabara with a yelp.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing? Your supposed to be fighting Jin!" Yusuke helped her up off Kuwabara.

"Did you suddenly forget that he was a wind user, idiot?" Kagome then smiled sheepishly at Kuwabara who rubbed his head standing. "I'm so sorry Kuwabara."

"Uh yeah...its fine." He blinked a bit confused. Kagome ran off past Rinku and Suzaka who didn't say a word before grabbing her Hiraikotsu and heading back to her battle with Jin. Before they could process what was going on, a shower of snow and ice fell over them followed by fire. The four fighters, who at the moment weren't fighting, stood drenched and twitching.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE KEEP YOUR FIGHTS TO YOURSELF ALREADY!" Yusuke yelled over at the three other matches. "Eh..." He sweatdropped as did the other three.

"Thanks a lot Yusuke..." Suzaka voiced before the four of them screamed. The tornado heading in their direction sucked up the four and threw them all into opposite sides of the stadium. Jin and Kagome sweatdropped from their area of the ring.

"Oi! Sorry there fella's!"

Kagome came from behind Hiraikotsu and pulled it from the ground. "This is a bit more difficult then I anticipated. But fun all the same."

"That's what a real match is!"

"Right." She nodded. "And I think its about time we got a bit more serious."

"What do you mean get a bit more serious! Tornado's aren't SERIOUS!" Yusuke blew up as he climbed back into the ring. "We haven't even started fighting over here yet and you've already got stuff flying in our direction!"

"Then stop acting like a pathetic child and START FIGHTING!" Kagome yelled

"Why I outta..." He rolled up his sleeves.

"YUSUKE! KAGOME! If you two don't stop fighting each other, I'll come down there myself!" The two relatives turned and sweatdropped at Keiko who was standing beside Koto microphone in hand. Kagome waved over innocently as Yusuke twitched.

"Yusuke, you are so whipped." Kagome looked back at him out of the corner of her eye before turning back to Jin who blinked owlishly.

"Look whose talking! She threatened you too! Just wait until this tournament is over Kagome!" He yelled after her.

"Urameshi! Help!" Kuwabara yelled as he blocked the attack of many yoyo's and swirling rainbow energy. Yusuke grunted and ran over growling in annoyance. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind for a final match..."

The drunken fighter and plant manipulator had both somehow ignored the other fights as they continued on , Whip against Energy. Chu despite the fact that he had a limit to his energy balls in the previous tournament now seemed to have an unlimited amount, although Kurama seemed to think he had some sort of trick up his sleeve, something that he'd figure out sooner or later. Unlike the others while fighting, these two were almost silent the whole time studying their opponent. Something Chu wasn't known to do.

Kurama was physically getting exhausted from having to regenerate so many Rose Whip's after previous ones were destroyed by Chu's balls of energy. It was only time before Chu decided to use the same trick he had used with Yusuke that made him move with such grace. But to Kurama... also one to move with gracefulness, it would be a tough match.

The two fighters fighting against their opposite's of elements were both also physically getting worn out. Sweat dripped from their faces they stood across from each other, ignoring the rainbow of energy that passed through them from the other side of the ring. Suzaka's 'Rainbow Cyclone' no doubt.

"This match is almost over." Hiei stated

"No matter who wins this match between us, the victor will still be a mystery until only one team stands." Touya said

"Hn." Hiei gave a small smirk. "Let's end this."

"Very well."

Touya and Hiei both powered up, snow and ice of blue colliding with the red hot flames. Fire easily had an advantage over ice but it would still be a close match.

"Over to the south of the ring, Hiei and Touya both have suddenly powered up, it seems to me that this is about to finish off the first of the fighters. What will happen!" Koto yelled "Will Hiei use the Dragon of Darkness for the first time in this tournament!"

Said person snorted in disagreement. "If I used that, I'd end up killing everyone in this stadium." Many people paled at his statement while some who couldn't hear him wondered what was going on. Hiei held up his palm where fire started to burn. "The Mortal Flame is all I'll need."

"Hm..." Touya slid back into a more defensive position holding up his sword of ice and also preparing to use his "Shards of Winter". In his free hand. Both fighters disappeared and everything seemed to slow down as they ran toward each other. In almost a blink of an eye their final attack was finished as they each landed in the previous spot their opponent had been. An explosion of fire and ice surrounded the ring covering the other fighters and distracting them from their own fights. Jin rose up above the dust holding the chain of the sickle Kagome had been using to replace the Hiraikotsu they had flew somewhere into the audience no doubt killing a bunch in the process. Kagome herself was hanging from said chain still holding on tightly to her weapon.

"Touya did a round with 'at attack, can't be having him killin' off my opponent now." Jin looked down at Kagome who gave a Yusuke like grin.

"Glad to know that. Yusuke would bring me back to life and kill me himself if I died." Jin laughed his ears giving a wiggle.

"That's Urameshi for ya'!"

The two looked back down into the ring where dust covered it still. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Chu, Suzaka, and Rinku all were ducked behind what was left of the ring. Kurama stood on the edge of the wall by the audience a thoughtful expression on his face. As the dust cleared it showed a destroyed ring and two fighters at the edge of conciousness. Both covered with burns and cuts.

"Even after that deadly attack, both fighters seem to be standing. But it doesn't look like either of them are in any condition to be fighting now." Koto said

"She's right, I know my limit when I've reached it." Touya said heavily as he panted lightly. And surprsingly, Hiei nodded in agreement giving his last "Hn." before both fell forward unconsious.

"Both fighters are down with only four members to fight on each team. Its still a mystery of which team will walk away the champions." Koto said as Kagome dropped down beside Hiei checking his injuries before pulling him up and moving him over to the side of the wall outlining the stadium and leaning him against it. Jin did the same with Touya. The three other members made there way back to their opponents.

"Touya sure knows how to make a scene. I think it's about time I used this." Chu pulled out a container of alcohal. And if Kurama's sense of smell was correct, it was the same stuff he used in the previous tournament.

"It seems our fight will be coming to an end soon enough as well then." He spoke

"Aye. Then I'm going after the bloke."

"Thats to say, if you defeat me." Kurama said holding his rose whip up.

Kagome and Jin also made way to finish their battle; Jin now stood on the floor and both were fighting in simple martial arts. Jin, of course, had to use the wind to his advantage at some points though...frustrating the exhausted miko out quite a bit.

"Serpent Yo-Yo attack!" Yusuke grounded his teeth tightly, blocking the deadly toys of Rinku's with his forearm. With his other free arm, he grabbed hold of the possessed strings of the Yo-Yo's and pulled Rinku off balance trying to ignore the shocking pain that shot through his arm from the spiritually energized strings.

"Hopefully I can finish this off quickly, HA!" Yusuke flew forward and punched Rinku in the gut sending him flying back onto the dirt floor of the stadium.

"Aw...man. I can't be beaten this quickly..." Rinku winced and sent another wave of energy through his Yo-Yo's possessing them to wrap around his opponent's ankles and successfully pulling the shocked Yusuke down to the floor in a tangled mess.

"While both Kagome and Jin seem to be exhausted in the southern area of the stadium, the fight between the Yusuke and Rinku doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon." Koto turned toward the fight processing toward the northern section of the stadium. "We seems we have Suzaka at the advantage in the northern section however and Kuwabara looks just about ready to collapse!"

"I can still fight!" Kuwabara yelled straightening himself out as much as he could in his exhausted condition. Kuwabara let out a battle yell as he charged at the blonde fighter, his spirit sword stretched out in front of himself.

"Spirit Sword, Get Long!" The famous spirit weapon stretched in length weaving through the rubble of the destroyed ring intent on reaching the target: Suzaka. Fate seemed to be against him however, Suzaka jumped up stretching his hands in front of each other as they started too glow a bright vibrant color.

"Rainbow Cyclone!"

The spirit weapon passed right by underneath the blonde fighter while the colorful attack clashed with the opponent. Kuwabara let out a yell and was thrown back into the stadium wall a trail of dust in his path. Once cleared, Juri ran over to him after a brief moment of nothing. Ten seconds was passed and Kuwabara was out of the match, along side Hiei and Touya putting Team Shishi Wakamaru in the lead.

"That one was a tough one, he has improved quite a bit though." Suzaka looked over at his unconscious previous opponent. "Better wait out and see if..." he trailed off as his eyes widened ever so slightly looking over toward Kurama and Chu's battle.

"Would you look at that? I don't think I've ever seen Kurama come out with something like this!"

However... Kurama was just as flabbergasted as he stared at the strange red rash that seemed to appear on all over Chu's body. Chu stumbbled around a bit before promptly falling over swirly eyed and dazed. Juri inspected him before rushing over to Kurama.

"I think everyone wishes to know what technique you used to defeat Chu."

"If I'm guessing correctly...I believe Chu's allergic to roses...and since many of my techniques include the ever infamous rose. It's only natural that Chu would succumb to it at some point..." Kurama answered a bit flustered. A silence fell upon the stadium before many people literally fell over in surprise.

"Either way, Chu IS knocked out and this makes this a 3 on 3 match! It's once again a tie!" Koto said as she recovered. Suzaka moved Chu out of the way before replacing his spot in front of Kurama.

"It seems now that we'll be fighting."

"So it does."

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked her opponent in the eye. Jin swept forward and once more they were drawn into another round of martial arts.

"I can...ugh...understand why Yusuke had such a hard time before." She managed to speak out between blows.

"That was before lass', now Urameshi is a wee bit stronger, and so am I!" Jin grinned in excitement despite his slight exhaustion.

"I'm glad I got to fight in this tournament. It might be a pain, but its exciting all the same."

"Urameshi's the one who changed the Dark Tournament ways."

Kagome pulled back and closed her eyes briefly, a small grin gracing her lips as her arms fell to her sides in submission.

"Yusuke's changed. Before the tournament, the last time I had seen him was when we were both small. He was snotty back then. But I think making so many new friends, including you all has really helped him live up to his expectations and...he seems so much happier now..."

"Urameshi isn't ta only ones that changed. He's the reason we're who we are now."

"I think...it runs in the family." She smiled one last time before falling forward unconscious. Jin rushed forward catching her over his arm.

"Woah there, ya' could have found yerself a better place to land there. Don't be wantin' ya to be fallin' on any of those sharp rocks there." He said despite the fact she was unconscious. He set her down against the wall next to Hiei who had finally come around and was watching the fights unemotionally.

"Kagome seems to have finally givin' in to her exhaustion and collapsed. Team Shishi Wakamaru is once again in the lead! Oh! Wait...! Rinku seems to also be down for the count. I take it back! It's still a tie!"

"Woo wee! Yer cousin there really gave me a hard time, that she did Urameshi!" Jin floated down to Yusuke's level wincing a bit at his wounds.

"You'd be worse if she was pissed off." Yusuke grinned "I should know." Jin gave another carefree laugh before landing.

"Kurama vs. Suzaka, and Yusuke vs. Jin. This tournament could end in any way! With only two members on each team left, it just too hard to predict what will happen!"

Yusuke grinned and wiped his sweat covered brow before launching himself at Jin, whom blocked and pushed Yusuke back flying up high enough to get out of the way of the next attack.

The last two matches were like this through-out the round, being exhausted from previous matches, besides Kurama who knew better then to use up most of his energy. And Yusuke who only used a very little portion of his spirit energy against Rinku. And since Team Urameshi had this advantage, it didn't take long for Kurama to easily finish off Suzaka who was at the edge of collapsing anyway, and Yusuke to make the final blow on the Wind Master who soon enough fell to the ground.

"Team Urameshi wins the Dark Tournament for the second time!" Koto and Juri both moved to where the team leader was and held his arms up declaring the victory. Some of the demons protested, but a majority having gotten used to this kind of fighting were oddly enough cheering.

"We had better be careful, all this could easily make Yusuke's ego much larger then it already is." Kagome commented with a chuckle opening her eyes and straightening her sitting position against the wall.

"Hn."

A few days passed and everyone, including Team Shishi Wakamaru, and Inutaisho and the others stood at the entrance to the hotel packed and ready to leave.

"I never got my chance to have a re-match with you Yusuke, so you had better not get 'yerself killed by anyone else." Chu looked down at the Spirit Detective.

"Can't make any promises with Keiko and Kag around." Yusuke grinned. "Seems like the women are the ones who run the men's lives no a days. That's something I wish wouldn't of changed over time." Keiko promptly hit him upside the head.

"Maybe if you'd act more mature, we wouldn't have to boss you around so much Yusuke."

"And your the woman I'm supposed to marry?" He rose a brow at the now blushing girl. It was silent before Yusuke started snickering again and earned himself a large and loud smack. Laughter sounded around the groups. "I don't know who hits harder, her or Kag..."

"You won't be having to worry about me Yusuke." Kagome turned away from the Inuyasha and Shippo to her cousin. "You probably won't see me until school starts up in a couple of months."

"Why? Are you going somewhere Kagome?" Keiko beat Yusuke to the punch.

"I'll go home for a couple of days then probably end up spending the rest of my summer with Inuyasha and the others."

"Not even a visit?" Yusuke asked

"Yes, its a long time before school begins again. You should at least come and visit, this time without the demon fighting involved." Kurama spoke up finally having turned from his conversation with Genkai, and Koenma. Kagome flinched a bit and it tensed a bit around the Inuyasha group.

"Sorry, but there are things I need to do. But don't worry, those two months will be gone in a flash. I'm sure of it." She flashed them a smile, most didn't buy it though.

"Kagome...Kanna and I will pick you up at your shrine in a few days to bring you too the castle." Kagura stated.

"Alright, so I assume your all taking your leave then?"

"Yes, no doubt the castle calls to us. And the people left in charge as well." Inutaisho said with a small nod. "We look forward to your arrival in a few days Kagome."

"I'm not letting you off easy when we get to the castle Kag." Inuyasha knocked her on her forward once with a grin before following after. Kagome waved after them before turning back to the other groups.

"We should be heading back to Demon World as well." Touya stated. Another round of goodbye's were sounded and soon the Urameshi team were making their way onto the last ship out. Kagome rushed to Kurama's side glancing around them.

"So Hiei is with Kanna then?"

"You noticed it as well." He commented in amusement leaning against the railing with his arms cross loosely over his chest.

"I saw it coming. I'm glad Hiei found someone though, I honestly didn't know if he ever would." She also leaned against the railing watching with a small smile as Kuwabara tied his best to impress Yukina. "I think they make a cute couple."

"Does it matter if a couple is cute or not?" He rose a brow in her direction.

"No! Of course not, I was just observing."

"That would explain the little incident before the final match." He chuckled. "Your never going to let Hiei live that down, are you?"

"Blackmail plus Hiei, equals RARE. Its only natural that I tease him and Kanna about it every now and then."

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Don't be doing anything I wouldn't do when no one is looking!" Yusuke laughed turning back to the blushing two. Before Kurama had a chance to make a statement, Kagome had already given chase to Yusuke making the others boarded on the ship laugh at Yusuke's expense. Kagome stopped and laughed as well after he successfully ran into Kuwabara sending the two into a tangled mess upon the floor. She turned back to Kurama, flashing him a smile and waving at him.

"Come join the fun, Kurama!"

Kurama smiled as well and pushed himself away from the railing and walked towards his group of friends and the one he had fallen for.

_'It doesn't matter how long I have to wait for you to come back Kagome...my feelings won't ever change.'_

**THE END**

**Sorry, a sequel will not be made. SORRRRRRRY.  
**


End file.
